Recrudescence
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: The fourth and topmost floor of the Crescent-Onyx hotel is reserved for the more adventurous; being an obscure establishment itself, one of its employees finds himself in a sticky situation catering to two devilishly sexy twins: with the etiquette bent beyond recognition, what may befall him? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; only their actions, reactions, and dialogue.
1. An unforeseen meet

It was a conversation they'd have frequently, initiated by the twin that succumbed to boredom much quicker than his brother. Reading books, playing video games, watching TV; he had had his fill before morning had ended and now he was nagging to go somewhere, interrupting the peace and quiet his sibling thrived in. The headlines of the morning newspapers were drowned out by the constant drone of his deep voice as he faced the opposite way of his brother, lifting his tired eyes from his iPad and watching his broad back heave dull sighs of dissatisfaction at having to spend the weekend at home; after rolling his eyes to the Bermuda Triangle without the guarantee of getting his sight back, a thought had crossed his mind as he reached for his phone on his bedside dresser. His sibling continued the heavy sighs until turning upon hearing the confirmation of a booking, perking as his brother set his phone aside and lifted the covers to climb out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You heard the call, you idiot. Get packing."

He was in a playful mood, pulling him back onto the bed. "Are we gonna play?"

"Maybe." He bit hard down on his hand. "If you behave."

* * *

The gigantic glass and metal pyramid stood tall as a beacon to the previously unknown Capulet City, only ten years after its reopen from its outdated misuse eons before the concept was born; originally a flat piece of nothing reduced to dust, the foundations of the building were laid for the purpose of becoming a rest-stop for tourists, equipped with a kitchen and bar and just ten rooms with the bare minimum of resting aids: a single bed and a small dresser, and a communal bathroom in which luck was either on your side or not; during winter it became a makeshift shelter for the lost and found – human and otherwise – until the customers came pouring through from their long journeys across to the neighbouring towns. Asking for little, the institution turned from a tourist haven to a desolate building honing electricity and water for the ghosts that roamed the stretch of land on either side, untouched by any of the city's inhabitants owing to the gloomy tales that rose from the cracking foundation.

Now, almost three hundred years later and with a thriving city under its belt, it took one man to flip the concrete and turn it to what it is today, starting slowly from the bottom and building his dream from the ground up; with no experience and a bundle of cash, a man by the name of Schaffer applied for the true ownership of the downtrodden shack and vast space of land around it, ready to put the town on the map as competition in the hospitality industry, something the town was vaguely aware of. A meagre fifteen years was all it took to complete the huge structure made up entirely of various types of glass and metal, opening its doors to the public under the watchful eye of numerous investors that Schaffer had swindled to assist in getting the project afloat. It took two years after its opening to pay them back in full, interest included, whereas he could use the profit to expand his staff roster and trust fund over the years its popularity would take to mainstream media.

The Crescent-Onyx hotel was at the heart of the ever-growing town, working harmoniously with the townsfolk to bring about the finesse in which it was most proud; it was elegant, prestigious and exclusive, catering to the most delicate of tastes exquisitely crafted by the best of the best that had been flown in from all reaches of the globe for the utmost care and concern for their clients to divulge in for the duration of their stay – rich fabrics lined the walls and floor, decorated top to bottom in grandiose materials and patterns most pleasing to the eye; each of its ninety six rooms boasting a different experience from its predecessor for any returning customer, armed with all the gifts and trimmings needed for their tailored stay.

It comprised of five floors, the topmost broken up into a further four owing to the shrinking space to support the peak of the pyramid: the ground floor hosted the grand ballroom perfect for big events such as weddings or birthday celebrations, a fully-equipped gym, restaurant, reception area, spa, indoor cold and heated pools, and booking-required Jacuzzi jets for the first three floors to indulge in; the first and second floors homed the business clients, out-of-town men and women looking to stay over the maximum of a week to attend meetings and business taking place away from home, the jittery bunch taking advantage of everything on offer by the hotel within, sometimes, less than twenty four hours with sixty rooms at their disposal – twenty on each side at the first, ten on the second; the third floor was allocated to honeymoon suites, totalling a stretch of sixteen couples at once that preferred to stay within the confines of their room for inordinate amounts of time, only resurfacing for their breakfast, lunch, and dinner and occasional spa and Jacuzzi trip as part of the exclusive package offered by the hotel.

The fourth floor is trickier to explain. Seemingly hosting both the nocturnal and diurnal, the occupants on these floors are almost never seen by the untrained eye owing to the secretive and crepuscular nature of their stay; they have specialised, trained employees catering to them and a host of benefits the other three floors do not considering the jump in value of each of the floors. The financial climb steeps the closer you are to the tip – floor four-one has four rooms on each side, four-two three, four-three two, and four-four one, making it twenty rooms as a unit. The floor is only accessible by a different entrance altogether, most of the transactions and interactions happening by phone or mail, or whichever method suited the client most, its whereabouts kept secret from the rest of the inhabitants. To the outsider there was no fourth floor; to the seasoned veteran of visitors, you were either on that floor or never saw anyone breathing from it.

But why was it so imperative to have everything they wanted and needed so close to them or at the end of a telephone call, you ask, the staff giving them preference over any of the other clients on the lower levels? What made them so special as to be offered perks that the rest of the hotel could only dream of, even though they went unseen to the rest of the occupants? What did they have that the others didn't? The answer boiled down to two things: money and sex. The usual occupants on the fourth floor needed secrecy as their main benefit, seeking refuge behind high ceilings and soundproof walls to conduct their covet state of affairs. A fake name, credit card number and arrival by taxi was all that was required of them while their weekend away from home was made as comfortable by the staff and their strict ruling toward these clients: they get what they want and that was that. Morale and dignity intact, these employees were handpicked based on previous experiences at the hotel, and owing to its success the owner made an official ruling that it would be set aside for the gratification of such pleasures, and to this day there hasn't been a room on that floor left empty.

Also having a sweet tooth for the obscure, Schaffer altered the company policy for the sake of his staff, having each occupant and staff member of and working on that level signing a term and condition clause protecting the hotel against any legal measures to be taken into court where the risk of its longevity was at stake, and as of yet no such occurrence has been recorded. With a gleaming track record of satisfied customers, many competitors grew nauseated at its success in being simple on the inside and even simpler on the outside, begging on their knees to know the secret of the thriving establishment.

Known to everyone as the Prism, it provided the best views of the town very few places in the city could offer, given its robust balconies both to the east and west and the closest thing to being a home away from home, with a few added returns of course. The staff uniform differed in rank of the floors with a subtle nod to their individuality thrown in the mix, preventing it from seeming identical and boring yet still instilling the sense of unity and companionship among them. Nero's uniform had many changes to it, so much so that many of the forth floorers were heartbroken to see him in the combination of yale blue and black as opposed to the midnight hue that served them, one darker tint away from the true happiness of the customers: there was little he could do to his their custom navy Converse sneakers so he simply tied the laces differently and the compulsory back jeans he had no problem with either; he left the top two buttons of his long-sleeved white shirt unbuttoned, showing off the silver onyx crescent moon necklace every employee were obligated to wear alongside his dog tag and multiple other pieces of black nylon draping his strong, smooth neck; the snug single-buttoned blue blazer was upturned to his elbow along with the white sleeve underneath, the strength of his forearms accented by a two single-beaded distance bracelets on his right wrist and a small tattoo of an arrow across his left; with their non-existent policy on how their hair should be – the only rule of it looking neat and presentable – he sported an undercut to die for, most of his longer hair covering it from unsuspected gawks and only visible if he was in the mood to tie it up. Most significant to his attire was the presence of a sour lollipop in his mouth, which he had made so famous that a vast percentage of the extra revenue came from them being sold in the cafeteria of the gym and given as a welcoming gift at the reception area. By request, he was always in front to greet the new clients, offering a genuine smile as their eyes locked for a few seconds, occasionally winking to the very few he'd be seeing on his trips across the second floor.

Most of the staff saw him as the angel that seemingly fell from the sky as he popped out of nowhere, joining them out of the blue and winning over everyone's heart with a mere fifteen second conversation, women and men alike. The female staff describes him as the sexiest cupcake imaginable, while the men see his huskier and more masculine side, some openly admitting their want to bend him over a kitchen counter; his charm, his smile, his personality, his sense of humour, so carefully constructed and tightly wrapped in a creamy, muscular succulent beast too untamed for anyone to handle and too mysterious for anyone's own good. None of them could figure him out which sat just right with him; that was the last thing he needed.

They were all in dreamland when Schaffer stormed through his office doors and into the foyer, claiming everyone's attention the instant the doors flew open. "Guys, we might have a tiny problem-"

He went quiet as the glass double door swung open, pulling a face that screamed the aforementioned had just barged in: everyone straightened at the positions they were in, assuming the pose that had been embedded in their heads since training. Two godly creatures padded through holding identical overnight duffels wearing identical clothes with the tiniest of detail altered for distinguishable recognition and styling their hair for the same purpose. The females in the room sighed simultaneously, causing a ripple of hands to reach for their mouths in pure embarrassment as the one with the parted fringe looked up at each of them and offered a smile, getting them wet between the legs before their shift even began. The room went quiet again as the other one looked up from his phone and found the man he was looking for, setting his bag down at his feet and walking to Schaffer with an extended hand and a smirk that may have earned a louder squeak from the foyer's female counterparts. "We are terribly sorry for this."

Schaffer threw on an award-winning grin, one that plastered over the teensy bit of trouble he was feeling in the heat of the moment. "Don't be silly," said Schaffer, swishing his hand in mid-air looking like a waving gesture to the visitor, a decipherable command to his staff to signal the arrival of a late fourth floor guest – all were required to check in before six in the evening and they had just enough staff for the fifteen rooms already taken. Doing the calculations in their head, each staff member witnessing the scene unravel clicked to the glitch; being in their professional mode they waited for orders to be barked at them, slightly taken aback by the revelation but not stressed to the point of no return. "Your normal room is available for the weekend; could I interest you to sit at the bar for a few minutes for us to give it a brisk seeing to?"

The man stood to his full height looking relieved, but not too happy to break out of character; Schaffer was a tall man, and these two easily towered one head over the owner. "Of course – take as much time as you need; I think Dante wanted to visit the bar anyway."

The one named Dante was too busy flirting with the receptionist to be bothered with their conversation, looking towards his brother as his name piped up. He excused himself and grabbed the bags set at his feet, halfway to him when he was stopped suddenly by one of them tugging at the fibres of his sleeve; Nero moved in front of him and took them, a bold and unpredictable move on his part given how he usually kept to himself apart from interacting with the people on his respective floors. Everyone waited for a scolding, but none came as the bigger man loosened his grip on the robust material as the employee handled the luggage with utmost care. "Let me take those up for you."

The sultry nuance to his voice flipped the situation on its head, making his colleagues turn their heads in confusion at one another, also perplexed at his stroke of genius; it was unlikely for the internal staff to handle the luggage but the gesture was so cute they wondered why they hadn't thought of it themselves. "Thanks," he said, keeping his eyes on Nero as he made way for him to pass and join the party of two waiting for him; his eyes were the same colour as the first floor's uniform, a shade of blue so compelling it should not be permitted to be an eye colour. The orbs gave him a once over of his uniform, complete with a raised eyebrow and his tongue in his cheek; the employee repaid his expression with equal vigour, pursing his lips as one corner of his mouth twisted to an irresistible taste in Dante's mouth, causing him to ruffle through his fringe for a quick, unhindered view of the breathtakingly handsome assistant.

His brother pulled closer him by the small of his back, steering him to where they were standing as the subsequent pair of double doors opened and Schaffer led them through, throwing a small thumbs up to Nero and mouthing ' _thank you_ ' in his direction, closing the doors quickly for the room to empty into his office. He opened his mouth to the girl next to him and she popped the lollipop back in its rightful place, giving her a wink as he headed in the opposite direction to join Schaffer at their room via the alternate entrance.

Sitting comfortably alone at the bar with two full bourbons, the twins drank in utter silence waiting for the other to say something; Dante wouldn't be bored now, considering they were at least out of the house and there were many options to choose from as opposed to his room, the lounge, his office, and backyard. He was grateful his brother had connections in the town and could literally swindle his way into anything – it made his life more exhilarating, knowing that anyone who dared say no would have their heads chopped off and mounted on a pike. Thankfully Schaffer was an old friend whom he had saved a while back, being the unlucky culprit of 'the wrong place at the wrong time' syndrome for an evening and escaping within the skin of his teeth alongside the blue-clad warrior. He continued to sip at his alcohol feeling Dante's eyes burn through his suit, trying really hard to ignore the intention behind the extreme stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He faced straight ahead while Dante was turned toward him, his eyes unwavering as he sipped his drink. "I'm trying to picture how good he'd look between your legs. Or on top of you, maybe."

They finished their drinks at the same time with their refills in grabbing distance. "Please don't; I'm hard enough has it is."

"That's good news."

"How is that ever good news? It means someone's going to get hurt."

Dante finished his second glass in a flash, asking for two orders of the strongest cocktail on offer. "Gosh, it's such a pity you already know who that someone is." He chewed on his ice; one habit he could never get rid of whilst in the mood was the need to stay hydrated before the tensing act, letting his inhibitions be sucked into the liquid and flow out of him when the time came. He remained cool and calm, his demeanour granting him nothing less than appearing as a perfect gentleman but deceiving those uneducated to his rampaging spirit. "Fuck, I want him."

Unlike his brother, his thirst was properly quenched, handing over the remainder of his bourbon to ease his excitement jitters. "Keep your panties in a knot; we don't know that we'll get him."

"At some point we will." Another offset; his voice grew deep and intimidating, as if something inside him growled along with his nonsensical words. "And when we do, you need to hold me back."

Their drinks had arrived and placed in front of them, both using the straws to mix their layered Long Island iced teas. "I can't hold you back while I'm fucking him senseless, Dante." He watched him bite at the thick straws before glugging it down, squinting at the various flavours that attacked his senses and confused at the pleasant aftertaste on his palate.

"Well, I have a picture of it and you don't…" Typical Dante: always wanting the one up, and justly so.

The office was calm when they returned, the very few of the internal staff gathered around Schaffer's desk to discuss the small grain of wheat that had fallen in their lap; their boss had made it out to be a bigger deal than it appeared on the surface, but he knew them – he knew the creatures they were, he knew what they were capable of, and if he was being honest he was half petrified and half cunning about the angle with which to approach this. He was the sole individual who knew where Nero had come from; his history divulged on the need to know basis for the sake of the welfare of the roster that worked for him. There was no other option he could take.

Schaffer plopped heavily into his chair and swung to face them, opening the jar of sweets at the corner of his desk and letting them each take one. "As many of you figured out by now, we're one short on level four." The sound of plastic wrapping filled the space with a few chuckles here and there trying to relieve the tension that they had no clue hovered over his head. "Darcy, who usually takes them isn't on the continent; she's probably in the air as we speak." He took one for himself, butterscotch soothing him into the soft leather of his office chair. "Any takers?"

He looked strangely stressed. "They can't be that bad, boss."

"They aren't; they're lovely people." Schaffer shook his head, swirling the creaminess in his mouth to savour it. "The twins have supported this place since they found out about it."

Two words dropped the ball and shifted the puzzle pieces in place. "Wait… Did you just say-"

"Yes, I did." At long last they'd come across the elusive brothers that were famous among the residents here; an indescribable aura penetrated the room at the new information, the fresh faces looking around the room to avoid his gaze to not be chosen. "You can't tell me no one noticed." That was true – in retrospect that should have been the first thing to pop into their heads, never before seeing twins that identical. Schaffer didn't want to scare them as much as the stories already did, evident as ever at the silence that had ensued. "So again, any takers?"

"I'll do it."

He was relieved Nero came to the challenge on his own and not having to convince him to take the job; in every essence of the word he was the only one who could handle it. Properly. "I'm not going to do the usual 'are you sure' trick to talk you out of it."

The apple-green lollipop shifted sides in his mouth before he pulled it between his lips, twisting the sourness all over his lips; he was more than the perfect fit for the two guests, not a pushover and very vocal when it came to the clients he looked after, but also persistent in seeing a smile on their faces and doing whatever needed to achieve it. "No need."

The least he could do was warn the boy. "You'll get triple this weekend." He'd almost forgotten the other nineteen presences in his office with their mouths gaping at the bump in his paygrade. The boss simply shrugged, exhausting the excuse he used repeatedly to defend his spending sprees. "Therapy is expensive these days."

* * *

As luxurious as everyone made it seem, the transition to the fourth floor was a change in blazer and shirt, with the darker midnight blue attire bringing out the paleness to his skin and the true intensity of his eyes Schaffer knew the brothers would love; he felt a soft spot for him that almost made him feel bad to send the baby deer directly to the overpowered wolves but no alternative presented itself, regardless of how many times he had mulled it over since the phone call. Nero stepped out of the bathroom suited up in a fresh uniform, looking no different from a few minutes ago other than the darker shade giving him a sophisticated and poised edge very few could get accomplish, and he rethought his statement instantly; those two stood as much of a chance as one of the lollipops he so vigorously sucked on. "How does it look?"

Schaffer dusted the shoulders and straightened it to perfection, helping him with the overlapping collars behind his neck. "I might have to move you to the fourth floor permanently." The men shared a pleasing grin, both more than happy of the way things had turned out for different reasons. "I want to show you the layout and everything you have to do: it's vastly different to what you're used to, so I'm going to need you for another hour at least." He raised a single finger to Nero knowing the point he was about to protest, silencing him to his state of obedience he had long forgotten. "I've sent Sheldon to look after your floor – he would have just roamed the kitchen and do that creepy thing where he smells everyone." The owner stood at the door and waited for him, ready to creep through hidden surface areas to make it seem like they had just come from the twins' room. "You've gone over what I gave you so far? The terms and conditions, the floor plan, the stocking, where everything goes-"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. You need to stop worrying." He didn't go anywhere without a sour lollipop in his mouth, and Schaffer wasn't going to bear the brunt of being the one to break that curse. "The only thing that should concern you is how much sugar those two pack in one day."

"If you work here long enough I'll explain it in detail. Right now, we have to fake smile our way into their hearts and you need to get that PING between their legs."

The ceilings were low and Nero barely stood inside the metal corridors to the main hall. "I thought you were banking on me making it through tonight."

"I said I'm banking on you making it through this weekend alive; you won't walk away from this I can guarantee you."

Nero's pace slowed at the new revelation, rethinking what he was really getting himself into in saving the rest of his colleagues; they knew what was in store for them and he didn't, and the best way in finding out was to take a chance at experiencing it for himself, hopefully knocking away their biased opinions with good news when he did return unscathed. "I'm loving the faith you have in my abilities."

"I have faith you'll fare much better than anyone else. Abilities have sweet fuck-all to do with it." They were coming to their exit, the rich red cloth of the main hall and grand staircase that led to the first, second and third floors coming slowly into view. "The only sound piece of advice I can offer you at this moment is to not hold anything in."

Maybe not unscathed. "Hold… anything… in…?"

He stopped entirely, giving him a grave stare that what he was about to say should not be taken lightly. "They thrive on hearing how good they make you feel; be loud – not one will hear you."

Of all the things he'd ever hear come out of his boss' mouth, that never made the list. "So, I should fake?"

"With those two, there's no time." Their exit hid behind heavy cloth and Nero got a good view of what looked like a mirror placed in the most awkward position imaginable; the only way he'd figured out how to tell them apart was by their hair and that was it – as bad of an idea it sounded to him, he prayed they both took him at the same time so he couldn't get their names wrong. What a stupid thought considering… considering… Oh shit, he didn't know the other one's name. "We're here; now, no pressure, but be as you as you possibly can be; they seem to like you a lot."

The employee halted in the middle of the hall bustling with staff making the final arrangements for dinner. "Where did you get that from?"

"Quin texted me earlier," he said; Quin was the barman for the evening and the closest thing to them for the duration of their possible tipsy rambling. "You're all they've been talking about since they got here."

His nervousness to everything sat in a very low pit of his stomach and nothing else; it was a dormant ball of elastic bands deteriorating bit by bit as the seconds ticked by, and he assumed that was a good thing. From where he stood they looked harmless, a pair looking to spoil in the pleasures that they wouldn't normally tuck into. Or was that a comforting-enough excuse he told himself over and over to wipe at the dread he may feel later in the night? "Boss, what am I getting myself into?"

They were almost at the bar now, Quin taking his position in front of the twins to alert them of their visitors. "Either the two best or worst nights of your life. That pretty much sums it up."

Schaffer nodded to the barman; he caught their attention with ease and gestured to the two figures standing behind them. They turned, four piercing blue eyes darting to Nero instantly as they took a sip in sync paying no attention to the owner who was leisurely distancing himself from the three. "I hope we didn't make you wait too long." His confidence was sexy, dignified and fascinating to the senses; the owner was now officially nowhere to be found but that was okay – he could play it as dirty as he wanted without having to hold his tongue with the possibility of his job being in jeopardy. He glanced over to the bar and Quin fixed him his favourite – roughly translated to a Zombie: Bacardi Rum, Spiced Gold, Sour lemon and orange juice with a splash of Stroh rum as his own personal touch – and cleverly set it between the two occupied stools, taking his leave to give them some privacy. "It was my fault. Couldn't find a lollipop."

He leaned in to grab his drink and toyed with one of the three cherries floating at the rim, ensuring that both of them had a good view as he trekked to the seat on the neighbouring corner as innocently as his delectable body could muster. "If you didn't already know, I will be looking after you guys tonight. Sorry to disappoint that your usual is unable to join you." It didn't look like it bothered them which was a good thing; no standard level of expertise he had to beat off the bat, and that in itself was a great start. "I know the hotel prides itself on being prim and proper, but I get the feeling the two of you aren't into that." Then what was it exactly that they were into? Nero smirked at his own joke, playing with the straws of his cocktail in his goal of making enough noise to hold their attention while forcing their gazes into his mouth, begging another part of them to be the plastic he gorgeously sucked on. "I'm Nero."

Why not fight fire with fire from the start? Why play coy to the inevitable? That wasn't his style, and that conclusion seemed miles ahead from where the twins were. The one named Dante rose to his full height and stood behind his brother, massaging the non-existent knots in his shoulders; he needed to touch him, have his hands occupied with something else other than an ice-cold glass – something warm, something willing a reaction the moment he triggered a sweet spot concealed under one flimsy layer of clothing. "Disappoint? You're selling yourself short, Nero."

The seated brother moved along with the pressure, closing his eyes at the tender touches focused solely on him, forgetting for a split second that they were in public and were in close proximity to another being; his burning orbs watched the employee carefully, doing his trademark move of finding a possible weak spot on the boy. To his own detriment the half he wanted to focus on was covered by the sturdy bar, opting to give him a once over later when things got more comfortable. "I prefer 'under-compensating'." For the chance to blow them out of the water? He clearly had no clue who he was dealing with, but that made it all the more fun. "I'm planets away from what you're used to, so take me with a pinch of salt, or the entire shaker; whichever fancies your tickle." Nero was observing intently, obvious to the clues given to him by Dante in mutual understanding; the main culprit here was the one in the chair, the one whose pleasure was paramount to a successful weekend for them. The twin sent a wink his way, and he knew he'd come to know the meaning soon enough. "I'm yours for the whole weekend; we won't be doing the conventional swap-"

"That's more than fine with us." He finally spoke; that voice was dripping in scorching, liquid sex, on a different plane from the man standing behind him. "I'm Vergil, for later purposes. This is Dante." A swift nod was exchanged, acknowledging their earlier encounter that could have ended in both indecently entwined on the red carpet. "Is this your first time on floor four?"

Various clues would have given him away, like his change in uniform, but he guessed the man's reasoning went deeper. "You see right through me don't you?"

"It's my job to. I'm annoying in that sense."

Nonetheless, he had a borderline sense of humour; Nero could work with that. "Yes, it is, but I hope that won't take away from your stay with us."

"Oh no, it won't. Quite the opposite effect, I'd think." Vergil placed his hand over Dante's that had rested on his shoulder, turning to his brother as he leaned back into his chest; the first kiss was easily missed by the blink of an eye, the trailing second a lingering peck as an onset for worse things to come. Their chemistry was undeniable at a distance; the heat wracking their bodies under their passionate need for one another could be felt where he sat, his skin prickling at the cogs clicking into place at having his fate sealed before his eyes. It was guiltless, wholesome, and riddled with desire that few were able to satiate, realising then and there what a daunting task laid before him and having his mind whizzing away at possible routes to accomplish this massive feat. Dante and Vergil were animals in more than one sense of the word, hell breaking loose at the meek idea of not having their wants and needs brought to them on a silver platter; if their hunger and thirst knew no bounds, how far was he meant to go?

Setting his overthinking aside, they were mesmerising to watch; Nero caught himself smirking over the rim of his glass as he finished his cocktail with his eyes fixed to their heaving chests, the unwarranted look of satisfaction looming between them as a faint vibration broke the air, breaking the contact as they both looked his way. "Your dinner is ready; shall I bring it up now along with your booking requests?"

"Please." Vergil now had an excuse to go upstairs. "I need something to sink my teeth into."

Dante was still busy with his drink, sipping it at his own pace much to his brother's disapproval. "And you were telling me to behave."

"I'm behaving. I have yet to reach your level of being out of hand."

"How ironic; I was in your hand when we arrived."

They were feisty; he liked it. Nero set his finished cocktail over the counter and moved toward the pair. Dante could only stare in awe as his brother froze at the soft contact of his upper thigh, giving the employee ample time to sneak under his hairline and plant an eager kiss behind his ear. "I'll see you two in a bit." Vergil's eyes widened as he floated behind him, the boy's hands snaking to the small of his brother's back as he ghosted his lips over Dante's. "And ummm…" Any closer and it would be a fiendish kiss before it was due, the taller man in complete control of his urges but ever so close to the edge of losing the battle before it started. "Don't have too much fun without me." Nero's hand dipped lower and gave him a straight-faced tight squeeze to his right butt cheek, viewing the roots of a faint sneer taking shape in his mouth and leaving him hanging to carry out his contractual duty to the two, drifting with numbing confidence to the double doors they were lead through earlier to find Schaffer at the reception desk.

"Hey! You're alive!"

Nero shut the doors noiselessly, collapsing onto the painted oak. "And in a lot of trouble."

He laughed heartily, very impressed with him. "Well, it gets worse from here, so I wish you the best." He looked at the clock on the wall that read five minutes past nine. "They must be hungry if they want dinner so early."

All he could do was shake his head with an indifferent expression, mindlessly moving to the swinging door that was the entrance to the kitchen with the truth heavy in his lungs and between his legs. "It's not the food they're after."

* * *

The silver four-four-one tempted him as he stood immobile on the other side of the door, full carrier in hand and trying to listen in on what was happening in the few short minutes he had taken to assemble everything he was to transport. He heard the shower running, meaning that he'd only have to deal with the actions and comments of one of them upon entry; the notion calmed him somewhat, considering how immensely difficult it would be having to control them in their environment, their element which they are accustomed to and with Nero being at a disadvantage. Was it really a disadvantage though? He managed to establish a crumb of dominance on the pair, dousing every movement in confidence and intellect, bringing their own level of comfort into the mix and in turn making it less awkward for them to make the first move should they see fit. A cruel ploy it was not but a power move to an unfitting prey trotting into the domain of the predators by sheer will and determination to see his own demise for himself. He was blatantly stubborn like that, not listening to a single word of warning but rather plunging his heart and soul into finding out for himself; as per the events of the evening much has been proven true, but still not enough to make a decision on them just yet.

Nero drew deep breaths outside the door, forgetting the last time he was ever this nervous on the job; this had nothing to do with the actual interaction as it was the aftermath of it, the obliteration of his psyche as well as his body as a whole, terrified that he'd end up enjoying the repercussions on the other side of the door he currently stared at. But now wasn't the time to mull over too many unknowns; the three knocks were simple enough, hearing the sheets of the bed ruffle as one of the brothers climbed off and walked to the door. Dead bolts and chains were unhinged and it swung open to its fully capacity, Vergil's face emerging from behind it. "Hello."

So Dante was in the shower. Tricky; he anticipated the opposite. "Hello. Can I come in, or am I interrupting something?"

The twin stepped away from the door, wearing the purple robes only given to the fourth-floor occupants; it hung tightly on his huge frame, unsupportive of his unbelievably broad shoulders and overall physique that his strong chest peeked through, the only part of him properly covered was the one Nero was most interested in with the flimsy belt holding his sanity together on top of a pair of muscular legs. He felt bad for staring, and also didn't care. "Please do; Dante is currently preoccupied, so it's just me."

Nero pushed the carrier into the room and lined it up next to the piece of wall that separated the lounge from the kitchen, bending low in front of Vergil to grab a blue and red robe that Schaffer had instructed to hand over first. "I'm going on a limb here and guessing this one belongs to you," he said, extending his arm that held the blue robe designed to fit every nook and cranny of his towering form. "If I am wrong, feel free to punish me as you see fit."

The employee shifted his lollipop to the other corner of his mouth as the twin clung at the soft fabric, walking backward and untying the one he currently wore, turning at the exact moment the fibres were freed flew at the belt's release. "As much as the concept of punishing you gets me hot and bothered, you're right." In his own fantasy, Nero wouldn't dare look away: the purple mess fell to the floor to reveal the most immaculate view he'd ever seen; every protruding muscle was in proportion to his ungodly body, self-assured in its raw display of his untainted masculinity he so shamelessly flaunted as payback for earlier on; Vergil's back constructed a direct path for his eyes to follow on the massive expanse of skin, his blue eyes scaling the planes of his pale flesh to settle for a few seconds on the small of his back and that delectable dip it made before gawking with a slightly open mouth at his butt in its soft yet perky glory, broken by the blue covering he had offered up moments ago. He pulled pieces of his hair out of the collar and turned on his heel; this one suited him much better, providing more room for unscripted antics than the other ever could.

Nero now busied himself with the array of items they had specified upon their booking of the room, lining up the jars upon jars of sugar they had requested; with that done he moved around the island to check on the stocks of coffee, sugar, milk, biscuits, tea, and other miscellaneous products they might need during their stay. He lifted the fresh towels from the lower shelf, placing them next to the red robe that was set aside for Dante at the instant the twin called out from the bathroom. "Verge, could you pass me a towel?"

He must have been looking for a larger one. "Sure thing," he replied, looking between Nero and the door as he held out to Vergil what his brother was asking for; he crossed his arms at the extended material and solidified Nero's untimely death with a stare. "Duty calls." The blank undertone to his voice made it more inviting and tense, that small hint of dominance powering through his words like the alpha they had made him out to be; stoic in nature his face never changed as the employee moved to the bathroom door, towel and robe in hand and turning the knob for entry, getting a face full of steam in the process. "He likes surprises."

Dante was rinsing his washed hair and facing the door when it opened, looking at the exact spot where the top of Vergil's head was meant to be but seeing it far below eye level; some of the steam dissipated through it, leaving him with a clearer view of Nero as he stepped closer to the mouth of the shower. It stretched the length of the bathroom with no purpose of doors, an accompanying deep bath to its left and a dainty toilet and basin to a direct right of the entrance where a towel warmer bolted to the wall held an array of towels hanging from its rungs. He heard the water pressure die down and slung the robe over one edge of the glass partition, freezing unwillingly at the humungous form walking toward him with the vapour clinging to and sliding off his chest and thighs, melting to drops of water and trailing down his creamy skin to puddle between his toes. Dante's hair dripped on him from every side, frisking his hands amid the clean, vanilla-smelling silver to get most of the moisture out; tilting his head upward and ignoring the outstretched towel being handed to him, he watched Nero's eyes fall to a region far below its intention, taking a step back to seemingly 'take it all in'. To this he chuckled, snatching the material and covering his head, permitting Nero to gawk some more at his impressive bulk. "You can at least buy me dinner first."

His throat was parched, licking his lips stalling to find the right words. "It's… on the table."

It'd come full circle; he really was in trouble. "Is there something you'd like to help me with?"

"No, I just…" Dante used both his hands on the towel, stretching his skin as taut as it would go and presenting a version of himself for Nero to ogle until kingdom come; his arms bulged harmoniously with the swollen muscles at his chest, his ungodly eight-pack leaving a sweet taste in his mouth when mixed in with the steam; his thighs and legs afforded a twenty out of ten, and that was only from the angle Nero was positioned – he had no inkling to venture what the other half of his body looked like in favour of his own well-being. He was someone very hard to please, but even he couldn't deny the damage he must have done between the legs of some very lucky – and unlucky – ladies; it was honestly the biggest he'd ever seen, and the more he gawked the more things fit into place about their unrivalled reputation at the hotel. "You wanted a towel, so I gave you one."

Life seemed more manageable looking at Dante's face this time, greeted by the most devilish of smirks splitting his face in half. "That you did, and I appreciate it." Wiping the rest of his magnetic frame and hoisting the towel over the glass he went for his crimson robe, doing the same as his brother and wrapping the sinful view Nero wouldn't be seeing the last of. As his guest made himself presentable, the thought caught him unawares: was he okay with what was supposedly going to but not all in all necessarily going to happen? Was he banking that it did? If it didn't, was he meant to make the first move? How did things work here on the fourth floor, and would he be overstepping boundaries that he didn't know existed? His mind raced too fast for his own thinking to compute, not knowing how calm or frantic he needed to be to their liking. "You're pale; are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." That snap was just what he needed, keeping his duties in his sights and opting worry about the complexities later; Dante was gentle as he cupped his face, giving off some cold in thinking all the steam was getting to his head. "Hurry, so the two of you can have dinner." And possibly send him on more errands for things you'd forgotten to order…

The boundaries he had lined in his head was obliterated by the man in red looming toward him, tempted with being at clasping distance in bringing his guard down, hoping for Nero to be as every bit of fun as he'd promised downstairs. "You're so silly," he said, clamping Nero to the spot under the intensity of his eyes, confused at how much he liked the control he surrendered for just the two of them. Dante bent his head on route to feel his lips with his own, tasting the sour tinge as he spoke, wishing to register with the inner demon that was dormant for who knew how long. "How can we have dinner if you're in here?"

Nero couldn't take it anymore; Dante's paced breath encased his burning, sour mouth, edging him to make the first move, the visible relief of command handed over to the man that was theirs for three days, giving him the power to dictate what he wanted out of the deal. One hand dropped into the pocket of his robe as he patiently waited, playing with the short hair at the back of Nero's head and slanting his head to fit his posture if a kiss were to ensue. "Wait until your brother hears you keeping me to yourself-"

"Oh, he'll hear you. I'll make damn sure of that."

It was completely unexpected from the twin he thought to be the calmer of the two, smiling against his cheek and leaving the bathroom without so much as a word, undoubtedly winning the first round of the night; the deep exhale did nothing to alleviate the momentary numbness in his legs, the quick comfort of the situation easing away like his moral dilemma at his immediate future sealed between their gorgeous naked bodies, unreservedly encompassed in their spell as his sanity escapes him in exasperated breaths during the course of what the twins had already planned to do to him.


	2. The anticipated covet

Nero gathered up the towel and robe to take to the machines downstairs, boldly stemming from the bathroom and scoping his surroundings; Dante kneeled in the middle of the bed reading a magazine and Vergil stood at the carrier, stealing red grapes from the fruit bowl that he'd forgotten to place on the island. Seeing him chomp away knotted his stomach, hurrying to the equipment and storing the dirty items on the bottom rack. "You can breathe easy, Nero. We're not here to hurt you."

Vergil moved away from the metal, allowing Nero to wheel it outside into the corridor for another staff member to pick up as per fourth floor protocol; as the twins were the only inhabitants of the floor, no other occupant would complain about the unmanned cart, and when left outside after a certain amount of time someone was sent to pick it up under the pretence that the employee allocated to the room was currently occupied for the time being. He closed the door behind him and bolted it shut, removing the small lollipop from his mouth and setting it somewhere close to the door. "I didn't think you were."

He was attentive as much as he was passive, seeing Vergil's hands itch to grab him and do with him as he pleased yet disciplined to only hold him at the waist, encircling his back and whispering in his ear. "So why is your heart racing like you're about to be attacked by two ravaging beasts?"

"That would be my fault." The couple turned at the voice from the bed, not looking up from the magazine to address them; he flipped through the pages one by one, his brother elevating Nero's bodily tension exponentially by licking and nibbling on his earlobe, dissolving the attention he gave Dante bit by bit. "I tried to get him to kiss me but his resolve was too strong."

Oh how wrong he was, ignorant of the internal struggle he has fought with utmost verve to keep his urges at bay, physically restraining himself to keep within the guidelines of his work; now was not the case in point, with Vergil initiating the act to throw his professional title out the window to be of their service by whatever means necessary as his boss had instructed. Nero had become an entirely different person, altering from his straight-forward law-abiding citizen role into a marionette being manoeuvred by two infamously skilled and precise puppeteers for their own pleasure, seeking the ruin of his soul along with what ounce of virtue he had left. The twin led him backward to the wall, gently pushing into him and gradually applying pressure to the rest of his body the deeper he bit into his neck, boxing him between his arms that were clawing against it to quell the hunger that rose after every inch of the boy he tasted. "It doesn't seem like he's putting up much of a fight with me, Dante."

The twin on the bed finally looked up at the scene unfolding across the room, tossing his reading material onto the dresser and adjusting to a more comfortable position. "Maybe he likes you."

"Maybe he does." Vergil abandoned the bruising skin and hovered on his lips, shifting his leg between Nero's and becoming cosy in the heat generated by their frames. His breath hitched at the contact, the friction to his liking as the man focused their concentration on what was to come, readying the kiss that burned in their lungs since he walked in the room; his yearning gaze sent Nero on a whirlwind of desire, the notion engaging his form to do the same and succumb to the willing pleasure Vergil was about to bestow. "May I?"

Nero couldn't remember ever having to remind himself to breathe, the scent of his guest heavily soaked in lust and craving drawn into his lungs and making him dizzy with need, overthrowing his rational judgement and becoming a slave to the indulgences confined within the four walls. "I'm not allowed to say no-"

"You may with us." Vergil looked at him gravely, solemnity carved into his stunning face. "We won't do anything unless it's consensual, regardless of what the policy says; we can't enjoy ourselves knowing that you hate what's being done to you." He toyed with the skin along the lines of the wires and nylon at his neck, softly grazing the pads of his fingers across his collarbone and up to his jaw, kissing the bone and following all the way to his chin, reiterating the seriousness of their moral compasses. "But once you say yes, it's surprisingly difficult for us to stop."

The last sentiment rang in his ears and brain as the only thing he wanted sprouting from his pink, plump lips, ever so close to utter primal satisfaction that their proximity alone would be just cause for him to accept his fate that was to be unravelled by two pairs of strong, practiced hands capable of his undoing in the best way possible. "I don't want to say no, Vergil."

That was all the twins needed to hear; Nero stole a glance to the bed as Dante got to his knees and fluffed his hair behind his ears, smirking to the unknown detriment and uncomplainingly waiting for his turn with the boy. He winked to him as he busied with the belt of his robe, letting it fall to the bed when Vergil came into view, pulling him away from the wall to not damage his uniform; he did the same with his robe, opening it at the front as the material swayed in its freedom, sharing with Nero an unsullied view of pure ecstasy in its maximum form. Every bit as toned as his brother, the blue twin stood unapologetically in front of him, knowing the effect and fully cognisant that this was the second time he'd been exposed to perfection of the unholy kind. "You will not leave this room until we've reached your peak – do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he said hurriedly, in case his own need wasn't clear enough for the twins to decode: the next few seconds flooded his sensory peripherals, being crushed into an embrace by the beast standing a few feet away with his open mouth tenderly suckling on his lips, working toward a balanced rhythm that their tongues could cope with before drastically picking up in pace and depth, Vergil's true hunger flaunting itself in vibrant tones of neon under Nero's eyelids as he went with the flow, gripping his robe on various places to deepen the kiss as far as it could stretch; his body moaned in satisfaction, sinking into his clutches for him to grasp the mutual consequence of their actions, to take responsibility in making him burn with want from the inside out, to make Vergil realise that the only end to this was on the bed screaming their lungs out as droplets of their orgasm shot across the covers of the hotel's sheets.

Their embrace ended in a flurry of short, perfect, improper kisses, leaving them breathless after each short burst, their tongues darting into the other's mouth as a final ditched effort to shift things to a more intense setting, to the activity all three of them expected come the end of the night. "Do me… a favour-" he captured Nero's lips between his, an impatient kiss he wished to not be interrupted by his words, "-and explain to me… what you see on the bed."

He opened his eyes over Vergil's shoulder and his knees buckled at what he was facing, never before seeing anything as raw and inviting as Dante playing with the hairs at the back of his head with one hand, his legs spread as wide as they would go while the other hid his pulsing member in his grasp, the gentle movements of his hand gesturing to a slow amalgamation of his blood filling the empty space of his newfound arousal. His lidded eyes glazed over in hankering envy, growing impatient with how leisurely they worked one another; Vergil hit a sensitive spot on his neck and earned a breathy groan, Dante immediately wrenching his interest from his own ministrations to the pair with his glowing blue orbs widening at the new sensation the boy was experiencing. "He looks like he's ready to make us pregnant."

"That's what we're aiming for." He kissed him longingly, lingering in the aura they had constructed few a few seconds at best, and then taking a step back to rid Nero of his uniform. "I will be careful. Keep your focus on me." A single finger under the chin and a shy peck was all it took to get him to obey, his hands falling to his sides after wanting to stop him. "I know how much this costs and Schaffer would not be kind to the two of us ruining more of it. You will still be working after this, so best to take it off now… I don't think I have to explain why." Vergil handled the pieces of fabric with extreme care, folding and stacking them on the island at the door until none was left: a single button on the blazer; six buttons to the shirt; tugging the undershirt over his arms; relieving the pin on his belt, button, and zipper on his jeans; undoing his shoelaces and pulling them off; and leaving his socks for extra warmth and sensation. He walked back to him in mint condition, clasping both wrists in one hand and holding them over his head, pushing him into the wall with astounding force as Nero ventured onto his toes at Vergil's strength; he went in for the kill and stopped suddenly, leering painfully as his hand gripped his penis and thrust his pelvis onto the cold wall, a pleasurable wail bursting from his chest. "I have to punish you for rejecting Dante, unfortunately."

Rejection? Is that what he thought? There wasn't enough time or space to plead his innocence; Vergil had no intention of letting go, increasing the density and speed of his actions and drawing more uneven breaths from the helpless employee, struggling to keep his mind in one piece to defend himself against his earlier decision. "I didn't reject him…" Was he capable of such a sinful task? "I didn't know that's what he wanted."

That sounded a bit more akin to the situation; nothing about Nero implied he would do such a thing – he was too responsive to his touch. "Is this true?"

"Possibly. I can't remember."

Nero clamped his bottom lip between his teeth at the onslaught on the lower half of his body, his life force draining into his member under Vergil's astringent rule. "Be clearer in future, brother." The man at the wall was begging for more, timing his own thrusts with the other's hand, and breathlessly whispering his name into the air in the hopes of allowing him his oncoming, mounting release.

Dante fluffed the red fabric around him, displaying his own heightened arousal for Nero to bask in. He was ready to sink many things into the boy, his tolerance wearing off as he licked his lips at the size and girth that grew in his brother's hand. "Bring him over here and I'll rectify the situation."

With one last tight slow pull on his erection, Vergil snuggled between his legs and grabbed his butt, hoisting him onto his hips while he clung around his neck for extra support. "Well, you heard him…" His legs wrapped around his strong waist feeling the unmistakable weight of the twin's penis against his inner thigh, keeping his mouth occupied as his mind raced to decipher how on earth he walked around with that thing day and night; they stood entwined at the edge of the bed, Vergil holding his thighs in place to help him to a kneeling position. "You need to turn around; I think Dante's getting tired of waiting."

"Not tired," came a deep voice from behind him, booming with a zealous edge of having them within reach. "Really turned on, but not tired."

Nero rotated his body to face the other twin, watching him fumble inside the drawer next to Vergil's side of the bed for the strawberry scented lube he had replaced by his boss' order, tossing it over his shoulder for his brother to catch single-handedly while he was held at his hip for stability; Dante had kept his distance from them, staying close to the headboard as opposed to living through his promise of a good night, only for Nero to realise too late that the true event was happening behind him; Vergil lathered himself in the pink velvet and spread both their legs, holding him by the waist and easing him into place. "Relax onto me, Nero. It'll hurt for a bit; just do whatever is comfortable for you." His tip slipped in, distending his entrance further than it had ever been thanks to his immense girth, advancing deeper into his tight canal as the employee slid onto him. "Fuck, just like that." It was killing him slowly, the hitch to his breaths controlling every inch he sank, every part of him opening to accommodate Vergil's extraordinary bulk; doing the unexpected he collapsed face first onto the bed giving him the go ahead to gain control and do as he pleased, knowing he'd do it right and inflicting less pain.

The motion shocked the twins, causing Dante to move a cautionary hand into Nero's back. "Vergil-"

"I know. Just give me a second." He began with small pushes, aiming to widen the taut skin and make way for him to deepen his thrusts while doing so at an even pace, causing incredible friction for them both inside his body; Vergil pulled him apart to watch his member disappear and plunge into the hole, filling him to capacity whilst surely making progress to bury himself in his confines, surrendering his arousal to someone else other than his brother. Nero's hands quaked on the bed gripping the black sheets to quell the scorch in his pelvis at the succulent invasion, arching his back to assist him furthering his endeavour at turning him into a lustful mess; in a sudden stroke of bravery Nero pushed onto him, sheathing him to the hilt and making him cry into the mattress, his need of satisfaction overpowering the time it would take to do it carefully.

Vergil wouldn't dare move, his body overwhelmed by the intensity of a new environment to explore and demolish as his erection grew heavier and more solid to rightfully claim Nero as his own, waiting for a sign to begin the slow overthrow of his innocence. Dante moved his hand under his chin and picked him up, no sign of pain or trauma in his eyes but rather lidded under the pressure of his power move as he moved slowly, pounding Vergil inside him in long strokes with a pleased growl erupting behind him; the red twin stalked to him on all fours as he was pulled into a sitting position by the man behind him, crawling up his body to give his brother a longing kiss and then looking at Nero, equalling his stare of unbridled need. "Don't you worry about a thing; we'll take good care of you."

Dante spread his legs even further, giving his brother more room to cause the havoc he was known for. "I have no doubt you will."

Vergil clawed at his hips and pulled, compelling his lap a faithful seat for Nero and ticking off the final step to the preparation; he took a moment to feel their erratic heartbeats vibrating through their respective frames, playfully squirming underneath him to test the resistance of his muscles clenching around him. "He's ready Dante."

Nero nodded enthusiastically, wanting each twin to take their position and break him beyond repair. "Do what you have to." He was caught amid their astoundingly strong frames, not knowing where to put his hands or his lucidity. "I'll keep him smiling from this angle."

His parted lips enlarged at the force of a single thrust, breathing heavily into Dante's mouth as he snaked closer to his fragile form being pulverised from behind; the curve to Nero's back was still present, ready to claim his own resources if need be while he held dearly into the red twin's sharp, strong jaw for a kiss so needed he would burst from the negligence of the act altogether – his mouth was soft and inviting, the ideal contrast to the crimes being committed on the lower half of his body, inadvertently moaning into the air at the quickening pace Vergil had adopted to ensuring he got his fix of the promised seduction. Nero bounced on his lap, pushing as deep as he would go when all that remained was the extreme friction to bring them closer and closer to a well-deserved orgasm; Dante looked deep into his eyes for a single moment, watching the subtle bite to his lip before moving to the untainted skin on his neck, nipping and sucking to his heart's content and progressing downward, enjoying the fact that there was nothing he could do in his brother's vice grip. The tender skin at the boy's inner thighs prickled at the marvels of his tongue, more stimulated at the thought of his face so deeply embedded between the bundle of nerves in charge of his release, unable to overthink the process as his tip was encased in heat and moist, opening his eyes a sliver to witness the supreme of pleasures: his shoulder-length silver hair curtained most of it, but one could not mistake that irresistible mouth moving slowly over his length paired with those hands holding him in place to conduct his practice so good it should be illegal; Nero felt his precum trek across his full length and straight into Dante's mouth, the twin playing with the milky goo as he pulled it from his tip to lap at the substance like a depraved cat leaving his favourite toy to find something new to occupy his time. Vergil bit him in his shoulder randomly, snaking his hand around his waist and grabbing his solid erection for his brother to suck at his scrotum, paying heed to each individually and intensifying the pressure the more he mewled and pushed onto his brother, the blue twin surprisingly pumping his first release that he held back like his life depended on it. His body stiffened to a new degree, tensing at the orgasm being so close that the twins stopped altogether, letting him ride the wave by himself in fear of what the results of overstimulation might do to him; Dante was at the ready, smirking and waiting like a hungry feline on all fours to swallow all of it in one go, seductively running his tongue on the underside of his length and capping his tip just in time and compressing his cheeks to draw the remnants from him. Of course Nero watched the entire thing unfold, right down to him dragging his teeth along the throbbing organ and straitening to his full height for him to watch his orgasm go down his throat; he kept his eyes on the boy as his fingertips found his sex, squeezing his base and following through on his hardening shaft, claiming some of the milk he had missed and offered it to Vergil, his twin wrapping his tongue on the digit and sucking heartily at the saltiness that had come out of his body. "One more."

Dante took the finger and rubbed the saliva on his own penis, using both his hands to restore it back to its disreputable state. "What?"

"I want more of you, Nero." His tongue darted into his mouth, held back by the non-existent limitation of craving him fresh and drained of the niceties he piled in the pit of his belly; tasting him post orgasm was so much sweeter and pleasant on his taste buds, devouring him in his irregular state of focus and ecstasy, fading in and out of the trance by Vergil's will. The man maintained even strides, long and deep for Nero to at least experience the simple side of his lovemaking; it began this way, tantalising and enticing the senses into wanting more than they could chew, pulling out his best moves thereafter and having tears stream from their eyes at his brash strokes and no-nonsense attitude toward being the ultimate pleasure seeker he was, leaving you in a pile of the best decisions you'd ever made and having him top them all. "Verge, you know what to do."

He bowed deeply as his brother went back to his position, swallowing half of his shaft into his mouth; Vergil lovingly moved Nero's right hand around his own neck and splayed his fingers in his hair while moving his left to rake through Dante's fringe, pinning it into place with a full view of the crouching animal in front of him. "You might want to hold on tight for this one." He was so glad he did as the first thrust hit him at maximum speed, plunging him into the back of Dante's constricting throat with his plump lips situated comfortably at his base; a drawn-out snarl came from the boy in appreciation of the genius his two temporary lovers deployed, transfixed in enjoying the myriad of sensations one by one. Vergil's body tensed with each thrust, more ragged and frantic than the last in commanding the carnality that he experienced hand in hand with his brother's missing gag reflex; he took Nero into his oesophagus with luxury, relishing the feeling of the man's heartbeat reverberating through the organ and being the source of his demise with the simple trick of sucking until the person on the other end could no longer hold on. Dante's hands held him at his hips and were soon joined by Vergil's, lacing their fingers in unison to destroy the peace with which they carried themselves up until now.

Nero visibly relaxed knowing full well they were up to something beyond his comprehension. They gave him a few seconds at most to recover from his high, but as the clasp on his hips became taut that their knuckles turned white, he openly acknowledged he was in for a world of sensual fulfilment, spread wide for the two exquisite creatures to feast on as much as would sate their yearning thirst: Vergil was merciless, exerting his true power through the joints and muscles in his hips, giving reason to the amazing body he flaunted not too long ago; his robust persistence and even harder erection made thinking difficult for the other two involved, providing no time between his thrusts like the well-oiled machine many had claimed he was and relentless in achieving his goal, heeding Nero's cries of outright desire – of course – spurring him on as he repeatedly jackhammered him into the open air. Dante was in no mood to humour anyone, having waited a significant time before he was able to bask in the scent of their new playmate; he was pleasing to the eye and more inebriating to the rest of his senses, leaving him drunk with want at their first glance in the foyer upon their arrival. The fire of excitement he had experienced at being somewhere else for the weekend was fuelled by this unknown prey, shaking his tail feathers in his fancy garb to be scoffed inch by inch by the yet nameless guests who had crossed every orifice to have someone new look after them; it was working out really well, considering the compromising position they had put him in, letting him choose between his ass being pummelled to dust or his dick turning into a pink raisin. He was smart and opted for both, allowing Vergil to get his required fill for the day which Dante was more than happy to oversee and making sure he didn't go too far in his selfish endeavour to have something in his back pocket for later – they still had two more days' wear in the room, so it made sense to keep Nero in some suspense for the nights that were to follow.

"He's close, Vergil," he said, sucking ruthlessly on his tip before his brother's signature short bursts that sent the middle man into a spiral and choosing to rather focus on Dante's face, bent over and blank in rapture with his eyes wide shut at how good it felt. Nero's fingers curled in their hair groaning as his form jerked in tune with the man behind him, hastening his actions to make him come harder than their previous efforts had produced; the boy looked down for sympathy and received a sneer in kind, the twins communicating through their hands and enclosing him in a tight space the moment they both took him wholly, holding him engrossed until he broke into tiny pieces with his orgasm reaching a new high complemented by the raspiest, horniest, delightfully deep scream neither had heard since the first time they'd made love, coming a close second to the most pleasurable sound they had ever lugged from another life form.

The red twin shuffled backward on the bed as he let Nero's penis breathe some fresh air, adjusting his robe around his heavenly body and smiling at the work of art they'd achieved mutually; beads of sweat covered his frame like moist film gleaning with the quaint light fixtures aiding the divine look he'd adopted, his hair now wavy with the strenuous activities of the evening and matted to his face – if sex ever needed a face, he was staring at it. Vergil and Nero had stilled, giving in to the much-anticipated and antagonising need of oxygen to calm their bodies back to normal with the boy having a more difficult time than his experienced counterpart. "You don't mind if I jump in the shower, do you?"

"You don't need our permission."

Dante was feeling bouncy, licking his lips a few milliseconds too long as his brother looked his way and shot a raised eyebrow to him. He kissed Nero on the shoulder for his reply, bidding a miniscule shake to the head that altered to a full-blown smooch that nearly made him toss the idea altogether. "You will be the death of me come Sunday afternoon." Never had Vergil been breathless after a simple kiss. "Do you think Schaffer would let me take you home?" Their post-coital bubble was adorable to behold; Vergil getting all touchy-feely on Nero's chest and not wanting to let go… that cute smile they give each other just before a tentative peck on the lips… it wasn't going to last long, but it was still entertaining for Dante to mockingly coo across the expanse. "You've already killed me enough times."

That much was true, pertaining to bedroom activities only. "It's in my job description as your younger brother."

Vergil leaned forward deep inside him still, taunting Dante with flashes of his tongue under a quick kiss, pushing Nero on all fours as he gently pulled out of him planting kisses on his spine on the way down. He aimed a gruellingly cunning look to his twin, his robe swaying harmoniously behind him as he locked the bathroom door, a stream of water cascading to the floor following suit. He sat on his knees as exhaustion took hold, struggling to keep his own body weight from collapsing onto the bed. "Does he always do that?"

He kept his distance for both their sakes. Dante was highly unpredictable during this specific time. "It's normally swapped around; I asked to suck you off." He lumbered closer to the naked heaving mess, carefully caressing his cheek to look at him. "But something tells me it wasn't enough…" His other hand joined the folly, jokingly searching for an answer to his own question. "…and that you are dying to have me deep inside you." He shrugged expectantly; of course he did. "A word of warning: our styles are completely different. I will look into your eyes as I fuck you to oblivion."

Dante's nonchalance to the situation set him at ease, inching to his striking frame and straddling his hips, toying with the collar of the robe before shifting it over his massive, muscular shoulders. "That's fine by me."

Nero pulled at his arms that had twisted at the small of his back, removing the red fibres and setting them in place once again. "You don't want to breathe first?"

"I'll do that when I leave." Dante's eyes were more intense than Vergil's, probably owing to the opposing approach each had at tackling the tall, pale, resilient, delicious task in front of them; he was going to find out soon enough. "You can't put me in a room with twins and expect me to leave after tasting one."

He had a point, and it was up to Dante to grant Nero's wish. "That's the spirit." Upon taking matters into his own hands, the bigger man held him as he swapped their positions, delicately laying him on his back to prevent any injuries he may have sustained from worsening under his care; he was meticulous in his movements in leaving no stone unturned when it came to Nero's comfort, affording a pillow underneath his head to align his spine to a better position for the forthcoming deeds. "Keep your eyes on me, okay?" The employee nodded, tracing the lines of his jaw as he hovered over his body and obeying his one rule to the T; reaching below Dante managed a soft grip behind his knees, pushing them upward to open and enter him as smoothly as possible. "This shouldn't hurt-"

"I don't care…" Nero stared at him blankly from below, adjusting his body comfortably while Dante held him in place, breathing steadily as his hands circled his quivering chest. "I really don't; I just want you." He'd be stupid to deny the god between his legs, watching his body closely and his muscles flex at the smallest of movements, moving with him to assure the best he'd ever have even if it were to be short-lived. The twin shimmied his hips light-heartedly, downplaying Nero's earnest remark at wanting to be where he was, pinned by his hardness into the complete contrast of the bouncy, soft bed. "If you didn't know that by now then you haven't been paying much attention."

Again, truly taken aback by the headstrong force, loosened the vice on his legs and chose the kinder path, crushing his frame under his weight to compress the bubble they were about to form with the quenching of their sexual thirsts by means of hefty, elongated moans stretched to the new dimension Dante was about to send him in. "How do you want this?"

"As hard as you think I deserve." Nero was taking a big chance with him, judging his outright approach to be more fiendish and thrashing than his previous encounter. No material would be able to sate the bodily reset he was about to endure yet he still clung to the dark sheets, Dante's eyes even darker after being given free rein to do as he so pleased with his form; the kiss that followed told a different story, however, yielding and good at every angle, unknowingly melting his kneecaps as they hovered to cater the space overtaken by his pelvis.

"Don't move," he said, climbing off him in the nick of time and missing the pink tinge to his cheeks, resuming his position on top of Nero and handing over the lollipop he had set aside earlier. He dominated the action, clawing at Nero's wrists as he passed it with his mouth and forcing another kiss to the surface. The feeling of Dante's lips alone was enough to make him cave in, and the added sourness he was so used to mixed in with his overpowering, manly scent coerced his eyes closed to enjoy the torture to his other senses with a humbling snarl in appreciation of his sincerity. The depths of the ocean swirled in the pair of blue eyes above him, letting go of his wrists and causing a dip at his hips shifting his full weight onto them. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but you're going to need to keep your legs open for the next couple of minutes."

Wait, what? "Couple of minutes?" Nero's hands tenderly curled around Dante's arms, the comment sobering him slightly from his drunken haze.

"Yeah." He bent down and sucked at the portion of the sweet that stuck out from his mouth, teasing his tongue lower and lower at his neck making his silky skin sticky with sugar. "I won't let you last longer than that."

Although he wouldn't live to admit it, he was enjoying this all too much; Nero's right hand fell prey to the silver locks right next to him, wrapping his fingers in the strands and tugging to convey his delight at the supple nod to his sensitivity ready to send him off into his own custom dreamland happily drowning in a pool of his own extremities; his left had no option but the tight skin at Dante's hip, letting his fingers rest at the contours of his sculpted back. "Then you don't know who you're dealing with."

The indescribable chuckle from the evil twin could only mean one thing: Dante was going to make him choke on his words, make him regret ever provoking the man into this condition of unforgiving, insatiable lust in pushing him to the teetering edge of his own saneness. "That's my line." His voice was resounding, cruel, a bitter sting left in Nero's mouth as he let the words sink in, while below, the twin began the excruciating dance of their passions in smoothly injecting his own version of the story into the boy's frame, growling at his erection being buried alive between the raw, throbbing walls of his newest victim; with his head still deep in the crook of his neck, Dante refused to hold back his pulsating excitement breathing hot air to suppress the burn in his scorching lungs at how good he felt, chuckling at the irony of swapping places with his brother a few minutes before their dinner arrival – to his defence it would have spanned much shorter than the hour Vergil had taken, which didn't seem all too bad considering the space the couple was currently in. The man underneath had an entirely different take on things, expelling profuse, dragged-out profanities in the saintliest voice he could muster; the sound was as mesmerising as it was naughty, merely hinting at the true level of paradise the twin had brisked him to in one fell swoop. After a series of deep breaths that was meant to calm him yet only made things worse, Nero's chest went into overdrive as Dante's thrusts flourished in swiftness and necessity, driving him into the mattress and gradually building his orgasm brick by brick on his own terms. The lollipop stood no chance in staying in its intended spot, falling out of his gaping mouth onto the duvet at the manner in which his body moved under the brutal nature of the twin's own sexual fulfilment, shifting the attention to his face well after his warning went unnoticed to watch him seethe in a stupor too good to not commit to memory.

Dante rose on his arms and stole a glance at the moving work of art between them, noting something that he was sure Nero wasn't aware of; if there were ever a time to be a proper tease, now was it, even if the standing fact had the possibility of bringing him to literal tears. "You do know I'm only halfway in, right?"

And everything stopped. "What?"

It was damn near impossible to not be pleased with himself, planting a warm kiss on Nero's lips before returning the lost lollipop to its rightful place. "I'm turning you inside out and I'm not using full throttle."

He sighed heavily against the sour ball, swishing it in his mouth borderline becoming agitated with the guest; this was no cause for full-blown anger, but letting it slide went against every direction of his moral compass. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing this-" with a powerful, merciless thrust straight into him, needing to heave his body in reply, "-because I want to."

Nero's legs opened wider at the sudden intrusion, groaning with a closed mouth while nearly breaking the lollipop with his teeth to distribute the pressure; he fell backward into the mattress with his arms above his head, but he'd be mistaken if he assumed Dante wouldn't notice the small smirk and lip bite that completed the look of his utter satisfaction. "You don't want more?"

They were still connected. He was one cheeky bastard. "I do, but-"

"Then hit me with your best shot." The sweet moved to the other side of his mouth; he was ready for shit to get real. "If I end up liking it then that's your fault."

It was then and there that something had clicked in the bigger man's head, doubling on Nero and crossing his wrists for the perfect scenario to suit the outcome; he wanted it, and Dante was one to deliver. "I promise I'll do my worst."

A wicked sneer topped the final preparation for his undoing, one hand remaining on his wrists while the other endured the rough terrain of Nero's equally sculpted chest, faking a treacherous landing close to his hardening length and moving to his inner thigh instead, pushing outward on the soft skin almost sorry that what he'd asked would ruin him for future occupants at the hotel. He tried to soften the blow with a bone-chilling kiss, vicious in force and giving him no time to overthink the resolve behind the abrupt drive of his tongue; Nero surprised himself with the high-pitched moan that came from him, deep in the back of his throat and dragged out into a scratchy breath that propelled Dante forward, ripping him in two at their connected iniquities and in one smooth motion he slaked his wish, keeping his body in place as the last few inches proved a bit more tricky. The employee convulsed under him, crumpling his frame at being filled by the delicious animal that was simply doing what he'd asked. "What the fuck was that?"

He grunted at the impulsive thrust sent his way, bending his arms to relieve the tension of his grasp. "That's your G-spot, Nero. I'm meant to hit that."

He couldn't handle the strain of the position he was in; the supposed pillow that was meant to help him did nothing but add to the struggle, elevating his head and indirectly causing a painful angle that made the rest of his body uncomfortable. "You need to let go of my hands-"

"Why?" Dante did a complete one eighty, becoming menacing in his stance being challenged as he hovered over Nero, staying buried deeply inside him; he wrinkled the material of the pillowcase right next to his head, irritation turning his knuckles white quickly dissolving under the unwilling clenches of his muscles. "Give me a good enough reason and I'll consider it."

Nero softened, thinking it would plead his case – he clearly didn't know who he was up against. "I'm in the mood to give you some scars."

"And you think you can get that right?"

How deep would he have to dig to get through all that muscle? "Depends on whether or not you can make me feel as good as you think you can."

That seemed to have done the trick for four seconds: his arms eased back into their intended position at his sides, his gratitude to his guest passing in record time at his head hitting the mattress as the feathers were pulled from under him and repositioned at his lower back. "You think I can't?"

Dante wrapped his legs around his back and leaned forward on his arms, angling for optimal penetration and appropriate annihilation of Nero's psyche. In essence he was an unknown, an outsider naïve to the terror that waited him on the other side of seven minutes with his own true purposes to his provocations unreadable beyond the blind wall of lust and desire the twins had constructed with his help, on his back and utterly stranded alongside his own thoughts and wit that had gotten him this far. Then again, he could be playing a dangerous game of horny cat and mouse, knowing what they were capable of and wanting to push them to the limits the brothers hadn't yet reached by themselves. The trait was indispensable and Dante acknowledged his confidence for what it was worth, seeing the image of the monster he was about to create unfold before his very eyes and enjoying every inch of what he saw. "Prove it."

Fitting to play the part of his dying words, Dante set to work at making him eat them within an inch of his life: the twin hastily locked his thighs into place and rammed through the sound barrier, creating wave after wave of quaking joints and bones to creak out of misuse much more than the bed that would seemingly fall off its legs at any moment; in response, Nero fought with himself to stay still, the peculiar notion of unbelievable satisfaction shaking him to his very core and below, arching his back into the first of many of Dante's callous thrusts to demonstrate that his bite was definitely worse than his bark; with empty promises holding no face in his world, he stood firm in his motions at fucking him into the mound of senseless chaos he so desperately wanted, finally revelling in the feeling of his nails digging into his back deepening with each individual claim over his overpowering sanity. The second, third, fourth… so it carried on at lightning speed, each body spasm rougher and deeper than the last; the flurry of limbs as Dante mischievously occupied his mouth in the heat of a piercing scream leaving Nero's lips, the poor boy not spared seconds to breathe or regain control consciousness under the pleasuring of needs he never knew existed.

Schaffer sat in his office doing the final preparations for the next few hours, allocating the staff to their sections and breaking them up in blocks per the times their guests had requested their meals. This was just for the third and fourth floors, with dividing the rest of the staff taking quicker than he'd imagined. Criss-crossing away at a sheet of paper and moving people left right and centre, he had finally gotten structure to the ink and paper mess in front of him ready to finalise the detail and send it out to his staff; as he triple checked his work without glitch, the door to his office opened suddenly with a drained yet youthful Nero peeking through the gap and checking if he was alone. It was one in the morning; who would possibly be there of all places? His boss slowly removed his spectacles as he entered, laying his chin on his laced fingers as his employee stood at the opposite end of his desk. They stared at one another for a good minute, Nero toying with the back of the leather chair waiting patiently for his boss to speak; instead he reached into a drawer and drew out a cherry sour lollipop, pulling the protective film and failing, handing it over and watching it pop in to his mouth within three seconds flat. "You're alive."

He briefly nodded with his tongue in his cheek. "Barely," he said, his voice so scratchy and husky the words were hardly audible; the tiny cough set to retune his disappearing vocals didn't help either. "I see why this was such a big deal."

Schaffer heaved his humungous chest in his seat, putting his feet on his desk. "I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad? I offered." He winced, shifting his weight onto his left foot as he plucked the obnoxiously alcohol-infused sweet out of his salivating mouth. "But I will be taking that triple pay."

"It's yours as per our agreement when you were still sane." Nero let that one slide; it was probably true. Schaffer was no idiot, observing what stood in front of him and noting the complete contradiction in what he had expected come the end of the night; he pointed to the bourbon on a small table close to him, holding up two fingers. "The function tomorrow: I've worked out a plan for everyone to work in-between their routines; you're exempted from the morning shift. I've put you down at one thirty – is that okay?"

The employee pulled out two empty tumblers pouring two fingers of the liquid into each. "Boss, I can work, it's no problem-"

"You'll have to be up by half past ten to take brunch to the twins at eleven. I'm giving you a broad-enough window to get out of there and then start working. You can start before if you want, but not after. Lots have to be done but we managed to do all the heavy lifting this evening." Schaffer held out his hands like a baby, hurrying him over by squeezing invisible breasts in the air until the glass made it safely home in his hands. "You are going to need the rest – you're my top seller, Nero: the women will be swooning over you so I need you awake and alert for tonight. The event will be ending at midnight, and you can sneak out to serve dinner as soon as that clock strikes." He downed his drink in two sips, pulling a disapproving face at his partner's full glass. He assumed he'd drain it in seconds. "You can have Sunday off as well if you want; I don't see why you'd have to be in the foyer to see clients off while you're in bed with your own."

Oh… Hell fucking yes. If his lips weren't sucked raw for the past half an hour, he might have kissed him. "You can't be making exemptions for me-"

"These are not by my request. Your colleagues pitched it to me. As if my hard ass could think up something like this. I'm nowhere close to being this nice. And I do hope you know that their sudden change in attitude is work code for 'you're getting extra now buy us something you cheap twat'."

That included Schaffer. "Noted." Nero looked at him for a while longer and handed over his drink; the man appeared stressed beyond belief, happily taking the tumbler from him and acting as if he needed it much more than his employee. "What's wrong, boss?"

Again, two glugs and it was empty. "I'm too scared to ask."

"I'm fine," he said, playing with the sleeves and button of his blazer; Nero avoided his eye as much as he could because he had officially become in the know of the double-dose lethal injections sleeping away in four-four-one, probably eating their dinner with smiles on their faces at all they'd 'got done' with two more days to go. The secret circle extended by one more person, and may it go on record to be the only person grateful to have been included, awakening a sleeping devil that had lied dormant for who knew how long, taking delight in the new, profound filter through which he perceived their world; the beer goggles were obliterated, illustrating the pronounced human quality of unattainable consummation and feeding it to irrevocable measures – he wouldn't be going back for a long time, dipping his finger in the honey of their collective urges sticking deftly to every layer of his subconscious. "I want to do it again though."

Schaffer had indeed made the right choice. "Then get to bed. You look like handsome shit."

That condemned, gorgeous smile rose to the surface as he slowly embraced the recent discovery of his corporeal transgressions, sadist in thought and masochist in nature. "Thank you."

* * *

His head was on his hands looking across his brother's chest. "You're no fun, you know that?"

Vergil couldn't be bothered, bending his right leg for the sake of balance. "You're lying on a weird spot."

Dante stretched between his brother's legs, sighing heartily at his mock annoyance at having no attention being paid to him. "I'm trying to cuddle."

"And I'm trying to read." He moved the paperback a notch, feeling relatively strong arms lay themselves on his ribcage along with an empty heavy head. "You can't nap there either."

Driving the notion home he slithered higher against the headboard, relaxing his back on the pillow that Dante – yes, Dante – had placed there to cushion him and make his reading cosier. "Why not?"

"I don't think I have to explain that to a grown man." Vergil's eyes never left the pages as he continued the drone of their mindless banter, trying to relax with a six foot three, two hundred and fifteen-pound baby who was legitimately pushing him into the same dark abyss they were in a few hours prior; it was useless to check, feeling those distinct fingers wrapping around his left calf and bending it at the knee, slinking so his head was between them with a firm grip on his brother's legs. "Don't even think about it: you said you wanted to nap before breakfast, hence I took out a book to occupy myself; don't get upset at the book for taking my time when I'm doing what you asked."

"And if I changed my mind?"

"Then you're an idiot because you can barely keep your eyes open. Not my fault."

The sass in his voice vibrated through the bite in front of Vergil's pyjama bottoms, and only then was it hard for him to ignore his stupid advances. "Entirely your fault."

In pure reflex his threw his head into the headboard making Dante's favourite sound ever, owing to him normally driving the deadly, silent assailant into their oak version at home, crushing Vergil with his back bearing the most brunt of his unstoppable libido; to his credit he was able to hold his place in his novel under the strain of a whirling mind and hitched breath, angling his head downward and shooting daggers through lidded eyes. "No, I pace myself. Unlike my twin who dives head in at the start, gives his best moves and has to take breaks in the heat of battle."

His bulging outline was a pain to ignore, the nuisance of his brother only making it worse with soft bites and prods of his lips touching the fabric. "And unlike my twin, I come." Dante purposefully halted his venture for something better, snaking up his chiselled frame allowing heavenly friction at crossing paths with half of his bulking form; he buried himself tongue first into his brother's senses, making his intentions loud and clear if they weren't already. "Unlike my twin, I know what an orgasm feels like because I let go."

He moved his hips in small, concentric circles on Vergil's clothed entrance in assuming his combat stance at the edge of the bed, irrefutably ready for round… oh well, who was counting anyway? The man on his back cordially spread his legs wider providing a bigger surface area for him to work with, keeping the ridiculousness in mind of dry humping at ten in the morning but not complaining nonetheless. Much like his own, Dante couldn't keep his arousal hidden for long either; the protruding mass of flesh and blood seeping through begging for air nestled securely in his indulgence with the unique pulse of his heart beating down on his ass. "It just takes me a while longer, that's all." That may be true but he was still responsive as hell, surrendering to the stimuli his brother provided like the good boy he was.

There were certainly no more words that could be put to use; Dante had won much to his brother's displeasure, floating within licking distance of Vergil's tongue. "You're such a jackass."

* * *

At exactly two minutes past eleven, Nero wheeled his carrier to the door, not as awake as he'd hoped but just enough to get by in serving the twins the details of their chosen mealtime. He knocked on the door three times for caution, giving an additional three seconds for them to stash any toys while the still could, opening the door quietly upon hearing no noise coming from the inside, letting himself in and locking the door behind him. He turned to the bed and was met with a heart-warming sight of serene cuteness on the opposite end of the stick to what he'd grown accustomed to: a sleeping Dante lay entangled on his brother's body, wrapped and clinging to the limbs on Vergil's right side with his head and arm draped across his burly torso, rising and falling with his tranquil, hypnotic breathing; the other twin held a book in his hands – traditional white with a bloodied cover, four scrabble letters lining along the bottom – reading contently with his fingers tousled in his brother's hair and facing the window to permit an ethereal glow to his skin thanks to the late morning sunshine. His intense blue eyes whizzed from left to right, soaking in every detail in black and white, transfixed in his multitasking between that and the tiny shapes he outlined with his fingertips on Dante's scalp.

The tiny sounds of his sour sweet clinking on the carrier and metal on the tiled island were what woke him from his literary trance, seeing Nero and calling him over as he set his novel aside. "I didn't know sleeping was part of his repertoire."

"It isn't, but I managed to talk some sense into him." He made sure to whisper as he spoke; deep sleep or not, he'd be sure to wake at the sound of his voice no matter what was being said. "When we aren't home he always needs to hold onto something to fall asleep."

Was it horrible that he got butterflies watching them? Vergil did nothing but glance at his twin but it was the most in-element he'd seen them since their arrival, a deeply sweet nod to their close relationship and insurmountable understanding of one another, perks and quirks included. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Vergil."

Nero managed a chuckle from the charming creature, getting the subtle nuance behind his insinuation. "He asked me to wake him when you came, but I'm gonna give him a few minutes. I think he might be hungry."

He slowly snaked to his edge, unwinding himself of the meaty vines that kept him in place. "You don't have to get up-"

"We have much to discuss. Give me a minute while I detach from this monkey."

He was so tempted to give him a wet smacker across the face but decided the safer option of turning his back and carrying on with his job – the reason he was there in the first place. Clicking into work mode he strutted over to his carrier and removed container above container of food stuffs to assemble their meal on sight; it wasn't the most complex of jobs as it involved heating, shaking, pressing, a bit more shaking and pressing, folding, squeezing, strategic placings of fruit, slicing, more squeezing, sprinkling, more folding, topping it all off with ice cream on the side. Nero had done this many times for the Saturday brunch menu, even going as far as to making them for all the floors at one point, but this time it felt different, having to create it on site for the sake of freshness and flavour and also for the two who were planning on stuffing their faces with the gluten-infested glory that was their black forest and banana-caramel crepes. On the other hand, he could do it with his eyes closed, repeating the mantra for old time's sake in making sure it was absolutely flawless in pleasing both the eye and the palate.

Goodness, what were they turning him into?

The table was set and the important part of the supposed thirty minute task was done, leaning over the dining table to add the final bits and bobs of silver to the scene; little was he aware that Vergil had made it out of his prison safely and with his brother still deep in dreamland, seemingly treading over to the kitchen quickly and quietly and taking the opportunity to stand behind a bending and very vulnerable Nero, pausing in mid-air at his nimble fingers creeping under his blazer. Most noticeably was the reason for the contact, heavy between the twin's legs and perched merrily amid the employee's butt cheeks. "Is this what you wanted to discuss?"

He initially maintained a steady head, focusing on the cutlery and their underappreciated positioning – he would literally think of anything at this point – but all hell broke loose as it should, glancing up at the reflective surface of the microwave and observing the slow agony that was Vergil innocently biting the corner of his mouth while groping at the material of his shirt, pulling his body delicately into him without needing a shrewd, involuntary introduction to his current situation. "I do remember having to talk to you about something but I guessed that slipped my mind." The twin's hands moved to his hips, hooking his thumbs into the stretchy waistband. "It also occurred to me that I didn't greet you properly."

His body wouldn't have tolerated defying the moment, encouragingly standing to his full height and leaning into Vergil's ungodly substantial frame; the twin made hasty work with the button on his blazer and an extra two on his shirt, tugging the mix of cotton and synthetic for a sufficient, creamy space to destroy. "You could just say 'good morning' and be done with it." The chill to his words lost its efficacy at the breathlessness to it – his racing wasn't pleading his case either.

"Okay," said Vergil, twisting him on the spot to face him and utilising his body weight to gently nudge him onto the table; Nero felt the peaceful steeled butterflies lurch in his belly at his leg being lifted behind his knee and the twin's signature demanding grasp on his back, pulling their bodies as close as humanly possible. A kiss greeted him as he gained his bearings, long drawn out for the employee to relish him in a good mood and to welcome the new day as he saw fit. "Good morning."

Curse him for his eerie glowing blue eyes, staring him down as the warmth pierced his soul and simultaneously froze him in place. "Or that."

Nero was surprised when his other hand joined the one at his back, holding him in a bear hug with his lips at the shell of his ear. Only Vergil could pull off something so romantic yet still have Nero on a thread and turn the tables on him instantly. "Did you sleep well?"

His voice melted in the employee's mouth. "I did. You?"

"Look at the bed and tell me whether or not that thing would let me sleep."

Nero's eyes gladly rolled in their sockets at the hot air on his neck. "Really? All night?"

"Are you surprised?" Vergil would be a fool to ignore what this was doing to him, right down to the nearly unnoticed huge gulp of nothing going down his pale throat. "He starts things and then can't finish them. It's my job to make sure he does, and such is the result when I don't let him get away with murder." A fair warning, he thought, thinking that committing the act in question would be significantly harder if he was over his shoulder… behind him… in him in some way. Vergil was on the same page, running his tongue and teeth over the prickling cartilage, the edges of his mouth singeing in earnest as he witnessed some of Nero's inhibition escape to the atmosphere; a chaste bite to his lip and that was all he could handle, his reserved sanity bubbling through in the form of an imposition on the twin, catching his face between his palms and doing the formidable and predicted, thrusting his tongue outward to quench a thirst he'd hoped to keep under wraps for a little longer.

Nero wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck, deepening the kiss to previously uninhabited planes of desolation to his senses; the twin caught on shenanigans of his own, rounding his ass and pushing his legs further apart. "You're not tired?"

"I'm exhausted, but I'd be damned if I show that side of me to the unsuspecting public." Vergil gave a cautionary look to the notable swell in his uniform, holding back the urge to rip it apart altogether and free the fleshy mound from its cotton prison. He was moving in the right direction – as per Nero's approving groan into his shoulder – bringing hasty respite to the big, pulsating organ. "I see you're liking the attention more and more."

The twin dipped into his Calvin Klein's, using a single finger to slowly expose more and more of his hardness to the air, sneaking in his whole hand and clasping around him. "I can go back to hating it if you want-"

"You never did in the first place, plus you're incapable of that now." Nero's hands fell to the twin's chest, feeling his faint and amazingly steady heartbeat while he brought himself back to earth in measured breaths. "It's been less than twenty four hours, and you're already so deep in you can't get enough." He sunk his teeth into the muscle of his toned shoulders, snarling deeper and deeper as Vergil double-handedly pumped more life into his sex. "You're a smart one, I know that, and you've given up the fight to control yourself." The employee dug into his shirt, unconsciously curving his back to support his movements in undoing him indecently; his surging breath fell heavily onto Vergil's collarbone, licking his lips and dragging them up his strong, muscular neck. "Admirable, I assure you… acknowledging defeat may be the best thing for you in enemy territory."

They were face to face, gaging who'd blink first. "You're not my enemy."

Nero was exceptionally close, the underside of his penis contracting in Vergil's clutch. "How do you know that?"

The employee shook his hair out of his face, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. It pained Vergil to let go but did so nonetheless, covering him up once again as if nothing happened. "If you were, I wouldn't be struggling to breathe."

The creaks on the bed signified the end of Dante's nap; the pair across the floor watched him mumble in his sleep, grabbing onto a pillow and cuddling it for the sake of an elongated rest. He tossed and turned, unable to reach the same level of comfort as before and tossed the idea of sustaining sleep, dawdling his last few moments of unconscious bliss on his back with his hugging companion on his chest. He looked so calm and peaceful, such a contrast to how he was with his wits about him that Nero had to concentrate on the twin closest to him to resist the urge of violently shaking him awake. "Looks like he had a really good dream."

So… there was a reason for him being on his back… "I think you can wake him up."

Too risky; just seeing Vergil's face might respawn the dumb strength that got him through the night. He had another plan, however, one he had to okay with the person he planned it for; with an unnecessarily loveable peck to Nero's cheek and a gentle scratch to his back, Nero swivelled at the sudden out-of-place affection, already knowing the words that were going to come out of his mouth. "Why don't you try-"

Dante shifted on the bed, raising his legs and shot straight for his erection, kneading it over the sleepy fibres and then wasting no time in plunging under the waistband. The pair detected no movement but the satisfying smirk on his face, giggling to himself at having to create a bigger space to work with. His eyes were smiling under the weighty lids of his slumber, feeling around like his hand had a mind of its own. "Does that count as an answer?"

"That's an invitation-" Nero grabbed him by the hips, nudging him slightly backward to jump off the table and straighten himself, feigning professionalism as he trekked toward the lump on the bed and expectedly stopped by the wrist in an immovable vice. "What are you doing? I'm not done with you."

His eyebrow shot through the roof absorbed in Vergil's equally imposing excitement, his ribcage putting in overtime to suppress his own giddiness at doing that to him. "I know." He was going to bleed this anecdote dry, returning to his position and palming his guest over his flimsy sleepwear; his grip loosened as the boy moved, the power of the it diminishing as a clear representation of his command on his body. "But onto pressing matters, wouldn't you agree?"

Vergil brushed his hair backward with his t-shirt riding substantially up his flat stomach. "There's one right here."

He knew that – he held the concept in his hand. "You gonna make this difficult for me?"

"Unbearably."

Fuck, why did he have to go and do that? Reaching into his back pocket and finding every last morsel of common sense, Nero left the trusty handhold and shifted his sights to the attainable goal. "Next time, Vergil," he said, turning on his heel to watch Dante in the same position but at a far better angle. "For now, let me do something that might prompt an actual outcome?" He had no comeback, but did pull a stoic face to acknowledge the compliment. Getting closer to the bed, Nero realised the sole result of this endeavour and liked every second of just thinking about it: he was thankful there was an adequate stretch of bed to lay on top of should he need to, taking the path of least resistance between his legs and jumped right into it, hoping this was a good enough wakeup call before his real work started. Getting rid of his hands was easy, gently pulling them away and setting them at his side whilst lacing their fingers for the sleeping beauty to crumple at his own risk; the material was easy enough, using his teeth to uncover the cause of his untimely demise a few hours prior but forgetting its actual size, chuckling at the full reveal of said body part. "I'm not gonna get out of this alive, am I?"

"If you take it slow, you might." Having Vergil over his shoulder would make it even harder, but that was the plan… wasn't it? "Ease onto him, Nero; let him feel your tongue on every inch of his skin. Begin at his base and work your way up, and then you start sucking." His voice was an exotic mix of lust, jealousy and smooth caramel, vibrating through his ear canal and travelling through his bloodstream to the very pinnacle of his existence.

He got his jaw ready. "Have a knack for this, don't you?"

Dante clicked his back and dug his pelvis into the sheets, eyes still not ready to take on the day. "I know what he likes."

No better than to learn on the job, right? "Fine; your way then." The stress at his fingers perked not a second too soon, his tongue barely covering the skin around his base and immediately receiving a response from the man in conjunction with an empty spell of air leaving his lungs; Dante unsuspectingly spread his legs further as Nero picked up in speed – licking, nibbling, and sucking up the tantalising obstacle – as per Vergil's instruction. Digits were twisted in his strands at his throbbing tip being enclosed in heat, bucking his hips in reflex at the incredible contact and motion of the mouth on his penis; he bit his lip deviously, pushing his erection into the unsuspicious hole with smooth circles, arching his back to complete the cycle of movements for traction on the flesh just below his enlarged tip – Nero kept his head still, feeling the actions in the tensing muscles of his upper thighs, patting himself on the back for trekking halfway into the situation and still breathing. He moaned into the motions as drops of salty liquid found his tongue amidst the heated scenario, letting part of Dante's orgasm coat his throat while flowing with the activities of the twin's hips. His blue orbs traversed his frame with a suitable smirk at the enjoyment on his unconscious face, propelling him even further to his goal of a definitive payback.

The premature elation wouldn't last long with him coming closer to reality and leaving his personalised dreamland behind; his alertness kicked in ruthlessly, his eyes shooting open with alarm bells ringing in his ears as his brother's pupils dilated from a distance fixed to the spot between his legs. Dante knew it; Vergil was passed the stage of moaning into his shaft and it sounded too good, too fresh and the only other person he could think of. The noise was what ultimately woke him, bending to a seated position to gawk at Nero with his own eyes: the sight alone sent him onto his back once again for reasons his brother knew and the employee had yet to find out. "Fuck, what's happening?"

The mix of getting head and watching Vergil observe was another realm of fuckery. "You wanted a wakeup call. Ta-da!"

Dante was about to retort just as his cleverness got caught in his throat. "Nero?"

"Hmm-hmmm?"

Oh good god, the vibrations. "Shit," he groaned breathlessly, untangling his fingers from Nero's hair and heaving himself up on his elbows. "Nero, you… you… have to stop-"

Nero perked up, wide-eyed and bearing his fangs. "Why?" He growled the question, like he was denied a human right. When no reply came after a few seconds he resumed his duty, three quarters of solid arousal sliding in and out of his oesophagus; next thing he knew he was being wrenched by his hair from his subliminal rage, rising to his knees and coming face to face with the sexiest thing he knew he'd ever see: Dante wore pre-orgasm delectably well, concealing his delight with straight-faced anger that was equally as tempting.

"If I tell you to stop, you fucking stop."

The grip held no threatening intent. "I didn't want to."

Nero took his chance, leaning forward and crashing their lips fiercely for boundaries' sake: Dante returned in kind, devouring his face to deepen the kiss beyond the pre-rendered limits of their affair; the boy balanced his weight with a hand on the bed, the other going the obvious route at keeping his penis occupied, pumping the lost seconds of life back into the breathing organ. Nero broke the kiss and laid his forehead against the other as devilish fingertips took advantage of Vergil's hard work in pulling his hardness from its cover. "Turn around."

He did as he was told, for once, climbing to straddle Dante's stomach and watching Vergil seethe with his own decision before being tugged backward by the meat of his legs. The twin's face was curiously comfy lined up with his sex, getting down to the wire and swallowing him whole and moving his length in manners that suited them both. His instincts kicked in, falling forward with black dots overcoming his vision and carrying on where he left off.

Two holes burned his shoulder blades to the bone setting his entire body on fire, fuelling the flying sparks that were spewing into Dante's mouth exploding in unpredictable bursts of pure and intense desire at his concentrated methods. Too many times was he interrupted in his work and unable to retain focus as the broken orgasm was dragged from him piece by piece, each fragment leaving a different feeling in its wake for Nero to relish in anticipation for the next – unbeknownst to him, his effort was paying off; Dante's movements became erratic and uneven, derailing his train of thought and throwing his technique off course, holding the boy's head firmly and thrusting upward, moaning into his base as cum filled him to the brim following up with two more for the pressure to drain him fully. The bottom half of his body fell heavily onto the bed, bouncing Nero deeper into his throat as the cherry on top to his final act: grabbing his arms and tensing them backward, he bared his teeth on the boy's base and bit down hard, grazing his length cruelly as a deep, resounding scream seeped into the walls to hopefully be heard at a later stage and a more than violent orgasm devastating his body twice over. Nero rode the wave until its destination, remaining buried to the hilt and flagrantly exhausted of resources to move.

Resting on his arms with his head bent low, confident footsteps crossed the expanse of the carpet, walking back and forth until halting at the edge of the bed; a dull thump followed, Vergil intervening to help him off his brother and setting him on the mattress, tucking him away, belting and zipping him to the state he entered in. Well, almost. "Pressing matters, eh?" He ducked to retrieve the glass jar of marshmallows he'd brought along, popping it open and offering them to Nero. "They'll help."

He was beginning to understand the premise. "You knew."

The employee grabbed three, all for luck. "I did." He tilted his head to his right as Dante sat up perfectly straight like nothing had just happened, cradling four pink ones in his clutches. "I didn't have the heart to spoil it for you."

The line was delivered in true Vergil fashion – no fucks given. "You're such a jackass."

Nero clearly missed the joke with Dante's laughter booming on the walls muffled by the cloud of sugary air and food colouring, a genuine smile on Vergil's face from his comeback. "So I've been told." Said twin trod to the kitchen placing the jar in its rightful position and taking his seat at the table. "Come and eat, Dante; don't let Nero's efforts go to waste."

"In a second," he said, finishing off his last marshmallow and shifting to the man on his left, tenderly snaking his arm around his back. The man turned with some of the energy returning to his aching body, quickly dissolving at his kind eyes and soft, beautiful features. "Good morning."

Why was he like this? "Good morning."

A hair's width separated their lips. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I will be," his response void of anything to prove it. "Go on, your food will get cold."

Dante was now fully awake, planting a loving peck on his lips. "There's a microwave." Two more, playfully vanilla, and he retreated for Nero to sit in peace, coming back three seconds later with his lollipop that he had removed before the situation had ballooned to what it had. "You look like you need it." The employee took it lazily, setting it to the corner of his mouth and falling into the black pool of sheets while covering his face as he stifled reality to recall everything that made him sane, restoring the lost files in the first step to his recovery with an already predicted hundred percent failure rate.


	3. The unanticipated plan

He lined the bottom of the metal bowl with bubble-shaped pockets of ice, the sides with sticky toffee extract, and the inside with a combination of Sprite and flavoured vodka. Half the bottle of alcohol was more than enough for the hundred and fifty or so strawberries that had to soak, only later adding the soft drink for the initial sparkly bite that made them so famous among the residents. The burnt sugar fizzed with the vodka and effervesced into it, raising the sweetness counter by tenfold and expertly hiding the hint of bitterness that would negatively affect their bloodstream. Nero began stuffing the small fruit from the outside in, plugging every visible hole with a blueberries and cherries in squeezing them together to marinate in the alcohol before pouring the fun part. He shook the bowl to ensure that both layers were tightly packed. Schaffer blasted through the double doors of the empty kitchen and bee-lined to him, stopping a few inches short of bulldozing him in the face. "You're on time."

He didn't look up but rather offered a metal grin for grabs as Schaffer sat on the counter. "You sound shocked."

He looked like he was too; the boss pinched the bridge of his nose in semi-irritation with a bout of laughter edging to his lips. "I just got an earful from the twins: apparently they didn't like the idea of you having other responsibilities."

This made Nero stand to his full height, meeting his boss with a face full of confusion. "I didn't say anything to them."

"I know. I explained everything after they called to find out where you were." He tried not to imagine that conversation: Vergil the main voice with Dante screaming obscenities in the background, spewing empty threats of eating all the sweets the hotel will ever have and so on – it must have been quite hilarious actually, trying their luck with the one person that wouldn't allow them to. "If you did, they would have done everything in their power to keep you there, so thank you for that."

Nero's eyes floated to his boss walking to the industrial fridge in the corner. "They were eating when I left. They weren't even paying attention to me."

Schaffer came back with the two bottles of soda and placed them on the table close to the bowl. "I'm assuming they wanted to burn some calories when they were done."

"They'd have to wait an hour; it would've been too late in any case."

Sick humour wasn't for the faint-hearted, providing the perfect setting for his previous laughs he held back. "Well, better me than you: you can't say no to them and they need to be put in their place. They're probably napping as we speak." The big man stole one of the fresh fruit out of the plastic wrapping. "Or sexing the crap out of-"

"Boss!"

He shrugged, holding the strawberry at its stem and shoving the whole thing into his mouth, biting to separate the edible from the bad and tossing the greenery into the bin closest to him. "We both know it – no point in beating around the bush." He reached for another and did the same, keeping it in the pocket of his cheek as he removed the cap from the vodka. "Let them beat around each other's bushes for all I care."

Nero didn't need the image to taunt him the few hours he was meant to concentrate on work. "Could you not-"

"You haven't seen it, have you? Those two in action?"

"No." Now that he mentioned it, it seemed strange; Nero pulled a shot glass from the cupboard behind him and passed it over. "Do I want to?"

He poured a generous amount and tossed it back, mixing the strawberry along for the ride. "It should be on your bucket list if it isn't already."

"Why are you encouraging this?" Schaffer filled the glass again, pushing it over where Nero carried out the supposed action, wincing at the strength of the alcohol in proportion with his tiny fruit. On the plus side he got a taste for what might lie ahead in the near future, unsure of whether he was excited for the intoxication or the people who may take advantage of it.

"I'm preparing you." He stared a strawberry in the face, expecting it to stare back. "I have. By accident."

Accident? Knowing his boss, there was no such thing. "Are you sure it's okay to share this?"

He nodded, getting his hands ready in front of him for his trademark gestures that made no sense. "It was like two alpha males in the wild fighting for dominance, but not over territory or anything, just a simple tussle between them but as rough as you could imagine it-"

He made large circles with them; for the fight he guessed. "Boss-"

"-limbs going everywhere because it doesn't matter if anything breaks as long as they get their fill of whatever it was they were after; I've never seen hips thrust that fast-"

"Schaffer-"

"-I can't explain the screams, gods forbid, they were mostly muffled into the mattress or something, but I can imagine them being super deep and super loud; ya know, how they usually sound but fifteen times hornier. And not to get into too much detail, but I'm pretty sure – for informational purposes that I'm revealing this – their dicks grew three times the size of anything remotely normal." Such things he gestured for impact, unrealistically widening the gap between his hands to drive his point home. "I mean like humungous-"

"Please stop!" Nero's face was blood red getting embarrassed for their sakes.

"It's perfectly natural." As far as the law of the jungle was concerned, yes. "If they heard this they'd wear it like a badge of honour."

"You're freaking me out." Only because it could be true; again, when it came from his boss it teetered on the borders of honesty, with him making it sound ludicrous enough to be a lie but then having you eat your words when everything it turned out to be the hard, cold truth that you weren't expecting. They took their boss with a pinch of salt – always – but he was a good man; taking pleasure in other's misfortune was his specialty, but he bent over backwards when it came to his staff protecting them with everything he had, and so was the story as to why everyone revered him and he enjoyed teasing them for his own amusement.

"Why? This won't affect you at all." He drank again, 'forgetting' the fruit his time. "It might, buuuuuuut…" and that was the perfect time for a blueberry to fly past his face, leaning back and nearly falling from his perch; he hit a nerve – time to scratch that itch while he still could. "I'm sorry – I can't help it. The genuine fear on your face is too cute."

Nero shifted his attention to the soda bottles, opening them both and readying them fixed in his grasp to douse the strawberries in another layer to bathe in; as he poured the liquid from the bottom rose to the top and foamed with the new addition, covering it in plastic as the reaction died down and left it to set in the blast chiller. "It's not fear, its justified shock."

Shock? Now? It's been more than a day. "Are they going tame on you?" It was Schaffer's turn to be shaken, having memory of the last few encounters with the twins with this peculiar fact not peeking its head once; combined, they were anything but, and maybe Nero was better suited for this than he thought possible. Did they care for him? Were they capable of that? Was he asking the wrong question to the wrong person? "Oh come on, no one's here."

He sighed, unbelieving this was happening with his boss of all people. "What do you wanna know?"

He looked happy Nero took the bait, only one question burning in his chest. "Has Vergil gotten hold of you?"

"Yes."

Schaffer raised his eyebrow; his response was too quick. "Properly?"

"No."

He bowed deeply with his tongue in his cheek. "That answer makes more sense."

Even though the inquisition made none. "But Dante-"

"He's nothing." Nero mirrored his look of disbelief to which he put his hands up in surrender at the bad choice of words. "I shouldn't say nothing per say, but he holds back. He's nicer than his brother in every aspect; he's more human, in a sense. Vergil is diabolical at every angle you look: he may be different with you, but he's quite the ruthless one when it comes to his interests, headstrong and stubborn to the max when it suits him. Don't get me wrong, he's every inch of amazing as he portrays, and that's sole difficulty to his character." He wished he had an inkling to what he was referring to, but this was something he'd prefer to see for himself; he had no doubt in the man's words, but he was most likely exaggerating his own particular instances with the guest. Still, he'd keep his eye on him nonetheless – maybe it'd be fun. "Just… have something in your mouth should he magically appear."

Okay, fun on the maniacal side of the spectrum. "Can I ask why?"

Schaffer slid off the counter and began a brisk walk to the exit. "Because this entire hotel will know when he does."

"It's meant to be soundproof."

"Yeah…" He opened one half of the swinging doors. "…Yeah it is."

He let that simmer in Nero's brain as he went back from where he came, his last words drilling a black hole into what remained of their first impression that he hadn't touched; although he wasn't convinced they were capable of the things mentioned, he'd stay on his toes for the next few hours of their stay.

If the twins would let him.

* * *

The birthday party was off to a great start; the speeches were done, main course was just served and people were beginning to drink their way onto the dance floor as the DJ boomed out the latest tunes that Nero absolutely despised yet teens and alcohol thrived in. Looking for any escape route possible, he offered to help one of his colleagues in retrieving more ice for the ice buckets, grateful for the break of bass blaring in his eardrums at the most annoying pace imaginable. What he really needed was a moment of silence to process the rollercoaster of a day he had, starting in mind-blowing oral sex and possibly ending holding some poor girl's hair as she puked her way back to tipsy and begin the cycle from the top. As much as he didn't show it, Schaffer's words worried him somewhat, pointing out the one thorn on the obviously beautiful white rose he catered to; they sat deep in his brain with no way of silencing their truth which should have set off his alarm quite some time ago. He didn't have much to go on – majority of the reports came from Dante's perspective – but his experience should count toward the hefty allegations that were presently overpowering his head. The more he thought, the more out clouded his mind, yet still on autopilot in keeping the thirty or so priming females happy just beyond the walls of the ballroom. It would have to do to keep his overthinking brain occupied until it was officially time to clock out, and then his unfaithful night would start.

Concentrating on the task at hand, it took both of them to gather a sufficient amount that needed refilling, walking freely across the ground floor back to the celebration when his co-worker stopped dead in his tracks, as did the other organisms filling the room – in a bustle of opulent red and blue, the twins floated in the hall like gigantic, refined ghosts on the road to finding their next victim to haunt, grim faces and strict posture encompassing their every move. Dante wore a tasteful red half-calf leather jacket that hugged him in all the right places with three round golden elegant clips clasping across his naked chest; a simple pair of weathered black jeans and military-style combat boots finished off his look, with a pair of brown fingerless gloves and a charming silver and ruby necklace hanging on his pale neck, claiming the look wholly as his own in the best way possible. Vergil was graced in blue from head to toe with his floor-length coat with gold detail on each side, covering a sleeveless zipped navy shirt, navy pants, and knee-high brown leather boots fastened with buckles on either side, gold fingerless gloves gracing his commanding hands. The two men emanated power and brutality in the extravagant setting, providing a backdrop of sophistication to their otherwise monstrous forms; Nero could swear they were ablaze, sheltered by flames of their rivalling hues and seemingly hiding something more deadly than the fire in their eyes. Dante slowed a few paces back for his sibling to bulldoze through the hoard of onlookers, locating Schaffer between the crowd and storming toward him in knightly fashion with their coats dramatically fluent behind them.

The boy's throat grew dry at the image being scorched into his subconscious, burning what was left of the perceived innocence he had hoped would prevail come their time to leave. It was all a mix of sexual frustration and warm smiles to this point, and he had no idea what to do with either; he had not seen them this thoughtfully grievous ever, turned on by sheer will of their unrestrained and imposing physically at becoming the blatant polar extreme of their personas; was it the true opposite or have they never shown their true colours in front of him?

The three of them rushed through the double doors without delay in the direction of his office; Schaffer was intimidating in his own right, although a few inches shorter than them, escorting the brothers and seeing them respectfully follow his lead out of sight. Nero let out the breath he was holding to not pass any comment of the audible kind, possibly feeding the fire already coursing through their veins and making things worse for the fiend on the opposing end of their rage. The rest of the room breathed with him out of jaw-dropping trepidation followed by a faint buzz of whispers adroitly fitting the mystifying essence they'd left behind.

His partner stared him down with an unnerving smile. "Don't do that; it's creepy."

"Then tuck your boner away, Nero. Going into a room full of teenage girls will only make things worse."

The concept was so ridiculous it was more than possible – he triple-checked the front of his slacks as the culprit moved faster toward their final two hours of work, abandoning the poor boy to inspect his intrigue that was so close to the surface; he squared his jaw as the worker disappeared behind the doors to the venue, nearly reaching for one of his three spare pacifying lollipops but deciding against it: revenge might be a bit sweeter.

* * *

The twin's inhumanely broad shoulders blocked the main entrance to the ballroom as they scoped it in its black and white dotty entirety, watching the teens flounder about with one glass of champagne in their system; they both squinted at the myriad of scents on their noses trying to sieve through and locate their favourite one, seeing him close to the front of the venue bothering with whom they assumed to be the birthday girl in a shiny, tight-fitting grey dress. "Don't say it."

Dante was biting his lip since he walked in. "Say what?"

"Tell me to calm down; don't do it."

"I wasn't going to because its harmless fun."

Vergil didn't think of it that way. "It is." He was adorable in his natural habitat, so in his element having a good time striking deeply into Vergil's mind. "He looks really good though."

Dante tried not to nod his head to the beat of the nonsense blaring from the speakers. "He does," he said, the air-conditioned room causing a light prickling on his bare chest. "View was better between my legs."

"I will vouch for that." Unbelievably, his brother's eyes never left Nero, grinning from ear to ear and creating the illusion that the birthday girl had a chance with him later given that she was on the second floor; he followed his every move up and down the room, keeping his head steady to not look suspicious to his brother who was doing the same thing, ensuring no harm came to anyone who happened to obscure his line of sight in their unintelligible stupor. "When will this be done?"

"Give or take thirty minutes." Schaffer popped from the shadows of nowhere, joining the twins at the boundary of the room. He gave Dante an impressed look, dusting his shoulders from invisible fluff and rubble at how flawless they both looked after the big horde they'd just faced, wanting the comfort of a warm bed and an even warmer body to cuddle for a well-deserved rest they both deeply needed. "He'll be yours soon."

Vergil nodded swiftly, being the only one to notice the change in the mood. "Good."

There was a big circle in the middle of the room, and judging by the way things were going Nero and the lady of the evening were in the dead centre. "How was it?"

He was in no mood to talk. "Routine cleanout; nothing major, nothing special. Dante could have gone by… himself." The spike in his heartrate, the incessant chanting, the roar of the crowd as the deed was done; it probably wouldn't bother him until much later – no, bother was too strong a word – it would nag at his mind while busy with more important things, infuse his brain with what he was meant to feel now with what he would later the deeper he compacted the notion in his head. He twirled the sword in his hand, feeling every angle of the stitching at the hilt, expelling his anxiety between the fibres away from view as Schaffer and his brother continued their light-hearted banter beyond his self-induced simmering bubble.

Dante stole a glance his way as the crowd dispersed into smaller, cliquey circles as the walls continued to vibrate with the monotonous drone of the speakers, the inner workings of his brother's brain reflecting in the smirk covering his features; he knew that scent too well, accustomed to it a young age upon the first night of the decision that would ultimately change their lives. Vergil on heat after a battle was psychedelic blended with salted pretzels and morning sex with an undertone of vanilla bean and musk, making his mouth water at the taste he savoured so long yet couldn't get enough of. It was power and exuberance that wracked his enigmatic form that made him so tantalising to be close to. "Please dial it down; I can smell you from here."

"Is that a problem?" He turned his head, finally wrenching from Nero's pull to glare at his half-naked twin.

"It might be. For the both of us."

He was up to his tricks again, leaving the ballroom with a weird grip to his hilt. "I'm going upstairs."

And out of earshot Dante exhaled deeply, scratching the back of his head like he'd pressed the fire alarm at school. "What's wrong?"

There was definitely an itch he couldn't reach, the familiar tingle up his spine he knew all too well; sharing his DNA with Vergil amounted to many perks and downfalls, one of them being knowing his brother inside out – motives, actions, reactions, feelings – decoding him best when he exhumed it into the open air for him to catch on at a moment's notice. "He was smiling."

Things were never as they appeared on the surface, especially when it came to those two. "That's a good thing."

When it did come to the surface, it was ten times deadlier than concealed from view. "Not when Vergil does it." He properly set his jacket on his shoulders and stole a last glance to Nero, sucking away at another lollipop and resuming the innocence he'd maintained with their first meeting. Dante laughed to himself – a hearty chuckle with his signature hint of sass – laying his hand on the boss' arm as he left to walk his brother's footsteps. "I'm gonna see what he's up to. Excuse me."

Nero had just caught the tail-end of the red leather as he turned his head to the door, Schaffer calling out to him while he carried out empty wine bottles and soda cans to be thrown in the trash. "Promise me you're watching the clock."

"Why?"

"I need you out of here by twelve. The twins are getting antsy." He held up a single finger stopping him dead in his tracks. "No, better, one twin is getting antsy." It was the easiest puzzle to solve owing to the teasing concern on his face, unsure of the true meaning behind the elder twin's grimace; Vergil would remain the only conundrum in the world no one would ever figure out, and he was sure that even Dante had trouble from time to time deducing the single-toned fifteen by fifteen Rubik's cube. No, he wasn't going to take the chance – besides, it may be a nice surprise; Schaffer took the trash from Nero's hands and set them down, steering the man in uniform to the door undistracted. "Forget I said anything, go now."

Nero allowed himself to be pushed out of the venue. "Are you sure-"

"I am. I'll tell the others you had to leave if they notice." The man closed the door behind him looking his employee dead in the eye, and in turn killing his enthusiasm of getting more time with them "And… ummmm… a head's up… Vergil saw you."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he said nothing more but letting on to knowing something Nero didn't. "I don't see how that's an issue; I did what you asked me to."

"I know, but I didn't expect them to show up here, and it's not like I can shoo them away; I can, but that means touching their asses and that's something no alcohol content level can handle." Schaffer rested his hands on his hips, expelling all of his stress in a heavy breath and getting his hands ready for another one of his gesturing performances; he always did this to take the attention off the important matters at hand. "Dante – oh my, his is nice to randomly grab onto and you can get away with it, but Vergil's is tighter, nice to look at from the top while you're pounding from behind-"

Oh no. "Boss, please-"

"-And he has those damn thighs that could probably break coconuts in two-"

"Schaffer-"

"-But then again Dante has stronger hips which mean he can handle almost everything-"

"Oh god-"

"But give them both a try, I highly recommend it. You might end up liking both their styles and they might enjoy turning you into a nymphomaniac." Schaffer was no slouch himself, so the tongue licking at the corner of his mouth to pester the boy did so much more than its intended purpose.

Nero could never take him seriously whenever he did it, even though he would sometimes spill important information. "Fine: is there anything I should know-"

"Don't wear protection: they hate it."

That part he knew. Very well. And it explained a lot. "I'll take it. Anything else?"

His boss gave him a baby smile that twisted to the left side of his face, showing off his charming, boyish features. "Have fun, Nero. Nobody knows when they'll be back. Let your hair down, bask in the attention they give you, for goodness sake let them fuck you until you're screaming bloody murder and vice versa." He followed Schaffer to the kitchen to retrieve their midnight order and take it with him up the stairs, not needing the usual carter owing to their being no one to fetch it; a stainless-steel vessel and three bottles of Moët wasn't the heaviest of cargo to carry in any case. "It's not every day you can say 'hey, I survived sex with demon hybrids', ya know."

It clicked a little too late. "Demon hybrids?"

"And there are two, so you're technically boning a whole demon at once-" It was a question. "You didn't know?"

It didn't sound like it. "DEMON HYBRIDS?"

"I guess not."

Schaffer thanked the gods for Nero's sturdy grip; anyone else and those bottles would have crashed to the floor. "No, I'm just making sure I heard you say you threw me into the deep end with FUCKING DEMON HYBRIDS!"

The pair navigated out if the kitchen by the pair of unoccupied hands smoothing massaging his shoulders. "Oh come on, you're having fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun."

"I AM – IT'S THE SHOCK TALKING, IGNORE ME."

They stood in front of the lift as the bell dinged its arrival, the gold-painted doors opening as the start of the laborious climb to the cliffs of his sanity on shaky legs to wait for that two-handed shove he wasn't looking forward to; he was thinking and seeing clearer than ever, creaking his neck on either side of body and gaining an outer layer of confidence that bordered on fear and cockiness, allowing his primitive instincts to take over and get him through the next few hours. He wasn't aware of what he'd see, what he'd hear, what he'd face, but the capable hands he would be left in gave no reasonable doubt that it was going to be stupefyingly good; he had been ready to be ruined since their first day. Nero snapped back to reality as the doors began to close on his boss' gleaming face. "Don't overthink it. I'm sure they have something planned for you too."

Every inch of his body perked up. "Fuck, don't say that."

Schaffer looked at his feet. "You have the morning off; I don't want to see you until they leave." Looking up, he gave one more teeny smile and the door closed, ascending by the neon numbers blinking further away from him. "You've earned it."

* * *

The twins were still in their uniform when the knock to their hotel door came: Vergil was stretched on the bed, his blue coat splaying on the black sheets – he had removed his shirt, almost a splitting image of his brother in a different colour palette; Dante sat bunched up in an armchair cleaning his sword, giving his twin an expression hot enough to melt gold, setting it against the wall as he went to answer the door. He cleared his throat and stood close to it, faking his best blonde-bombshell voice. "Who is iiiiiit?"

Silence – Vergil pushed off the headboard in pure curiosity. "Dante?"

The door swung open and Nero took a step back to take in the view for a second time; of every material in the world, why did leather have to be the most irresistible? Putting him in nothing hurt just a little bit more, so the tight clothing would have to do for now; he was going to rip them off anyway. "You can tell us apart. I'm impressed."

He stepped back for him to come through, helping him in taking two of the three bottles from him. "What can I say? I can't get your moaning out of my head."

The twins simultaneously stuck their tongues in their cheek with a light smirk edging on the corners of both their mouths. If they were naked it would have been impossible to tell them apart. "Well played."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Would it be anyone else?"

"Schaffer." Nero placed their order on the island owing to the varying degrees of cold making his arms numb. He felt Vergil's eyes burn holes in his jeans, shifting his weight on his feet to vex him out of the view. "I almost didn't come; he told me a certain someone was pissed off with me. I was going to ask a co-worker to bring this up to you." What the twins didn't know was how badly both the boss and his employee would disagree on the decision, the thought feeling malevolent as it left his mouth. The holes in his jeans burned more with concealed fury as Vergil calmly lifted himself off the bed, straightening his attire walking to the door in a manner that could only be described as… well… Vergil-ish: powerful, rash, and ready to fuck shit up. He looked as if he wasn't used to walking to places, sharing a split-second glimpse with Nero before the boy caught him by the arm while stepping over the threshold. If it were a human it was a dislocated shoulder; to a demon hybrid, it was just a nuisance. "Where do you think you're going?"

It was obvious enough. "To give your boss an earful."

"I'm off the clock; I have no boss." The cold grasp was speedily heated by his body temperature alone, potent enough for both opposing temperatures to seep through the fabric. "And I was joking about that part."

The twin came back into the room and locked the door, turning to face equal smugness that suited him just right. "That's not something to joke about."

"How else was I going to find the antsy one?" He knew it was him, but that was too fun to contest; Vergil's irritation meant the world to him, obvious enough in its intent but the clarification was beyond satisfying to watch – he didn't like the idea that someone else would have been sharing his bed; he hated knowing Nero was wasting time somewhere else and not ruffling amid their sheets; he despised not having his company when all three of them were patently good with one another. Breaking the cycle was his ultimate pet peeve, getting used to someone or something and having said option wrenched from his vice by an inferior quality than he was used to. It wouldn't have been fair in this case as he wasn't even used to Nero yet; most of their time was taken by either Dante or his silly games he seemingly played by himself to win over his interest the hard way, and they weren't working. The employee dished it out as he went with the flow, following the metaphorical trail Vergil had left in his wake, with nothing to show but a twin reeling in the radius of feeble jealousy.

The younger man pecked him lightly on the jaw and feeling him calm a smidgeon in the muscles of his wrist as he moved in Dante's direction; the sibling wrapped Nero's arms on his toned waist, incidentally pulling him close for a hungry, full mouthed smooch. He took charge instantly, splaying his fingers on his long, creamy neck and guiding their warring tongues to a lovely, satisfying outcome. Nero was left breathless when it broke, giving his mouth a rest of the unrelenting onslaught he didn't know was coming. "He gets tongue and I don't?"

He nodded, biting and pulling Dante's lip. "You're pissed off; I didn't wanna aggravate it."

"He's right, Vergil." What Nero would do to have the balls to look Vergil in the face; Dante did, his skin shingling at the aftereffects of his concentrated stare. "He'll give you what you want when you're calmer."

He began to play with the clasps of his leather jacket, toying with all the mechanisms to try and get them to click open. By luck or a stroke of genius, his hand slipped while holding it in his grip, clicking two pins concurrently at the top and bottom of the clasp and hearing the sweet sound of metal on metal as the gold button broke free. He did the same with the lower two, watching with delight as they lost the contact to his chest and ridding him of the affronting clothing altogether using the back of his hands so he got a proper feel of his smooth torso and shoulders. "Dante gets it."

It dropped to the floor, and Nero's hands had a field day over the taut skin on his journey to the front of his jeans. Vergil had just about had enough of it as he turned to a piece of furniture. "You're cute; both of you."

"We know that." His pants had swiftly joined the mound of red leather and the only one completely bare. "Let's get this off you. You look uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable," said Nero, his blazer, shirt, and vest flying onto the island. "My brain is telling me to be naked in this room," and like clockwork they both looked at the elder with questioning expressions, their acting on point to drive their reasoning home, "if your brother will let me."

The indifference was making a comeback. One way or another, the Vergil they both knew was close to the surface, crossing his arms on his exposed chest. "I don't know what Schaffer told you, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, he is." The glare was painful as it was amusing from his standpoint, noting all of Nero's efforts to seem scary. "Whaaaaat? I'm his brother, whatever chance I get to provoke him I will. I need joy in my life too."

His face melted in acknowledgement. "You have a point."

"Of course I do, and he's getting restless." Kissing him quickly, he moved to the island and grabbed two of the bottles along for the road. "I'm gonna get in first; see you two in a bit." He walked to Vergil and curled his arm in the small of his back just enough to keep Nero in his view but his interest on him, facing the wall mere inches away from his brother's face. "You can teach him a lesson when we're done. Warm him up a little at least."

Dante bit at the upturned collar of his coat, inveigling a visible reaction for the boy to feast on. "It's partially your fault-"

"And, as always, you'll thank me later. I'll do what I can inside and he should be putty in your hands."

Vergil stepped closer, clustering his focus on his sibling while Nero and his obsessive-compulsiveness collected the heap and folded them neatly. "Why are you so incessant on this happening, Dante?"

"Because you don't yet know that it needs to. So right now, you're going to kiss me because I'm never wrong and you'll be too preoccupied later to remember." The curve to his arm dipped more to accommodate his bulky frame, tugging him close for his requested reward.

"And if you are wrong?"

He smiled unconvincingly, leaning in and licking Vergil's lips. "I'll make you come." The impulse presented itself, soft and lingering with a weighted undertone of lust and blood. "Really, really, really hard." Dante left his brother tingling for more, knowing the circle would be completed by the other man in the room as he departed the half-finished scene and opened the door to the Jacuzzi, shutting it tightly to preserve the steam on the inside.

Nero selected the safest option for him, sauntering to the twin and feeling the blistering heat of his skin; he forbore the itch to trace over his chest in fear of fourth degree burns to his hands and went straight for his waistband, removing the item hastily for him to join his brother. Vergil watched the process with a keen eye, his icy gaze freezing his core with every action and vivid muscle movement until they dropped to the floor, climbing out of them and standing to his full height with only the blue shadow of his coat over his colossal frame; the boy panned upward, complementing the fortified resolve that gawked at him from above and stood up slowly, his eyes amplifying the richness of his intent justified by their close proximity and Vergil's futile attempt at not being bothered by it. Nero sneaked his hand underneath the azure fibres, squeezing at the sensitive spot on his hips; the twin looked down at the limb, mentally admonishing his dumb courage as, one by one, he plucked his fingers from his soft skin. "I have no idea what you were trying to do or what outcome you were hoping for." He spun the boy as the hand in question was bent and forced against his back, with the twin's open arm stretching across his shoulders, outing pressure against his windpipe. "I don't know why what you just did is setting my insides on fire." He swapped their positions and pushed Nero resolutely into the wall, the vice on his twisted arm disappearing to the front of his jeans. "I can't explain why I have to fight with myself to keep my hands off you, nor would I divulge in the revolting things I would like to do to your mouth and body." Vergil held the crumpled mess with his foot as he ridded his pants in the same fashion, and the twin cursed under his breath at the sight of his most hated item of clothing – underwear. "Fighting against my better judgement has kept you alive thus far, but that was uncalled for."

Both his hands dipped into the elastic of the black fabric; combined with the hot breath on his neck and the weight pressing into him, Nero's inflexible mind wavered with the possibility of not lasting much longer, trying to conceive a palpable plan to escape to the other room before all hell broke loose – bodily and psychologically. "Are you flirting with me, Vergil? Coz' it kinda sounds like you are."

Fuck taking them off gently – he clawed at each side and pulled, the material not putting up much of a fight with his immense strength; the scraps of what was left was thrown next to his pants as he stood in the stark facing away from a challenging adversary. "God, I hate you."

Nero's mouth had gotten him into loads of trouble before, and if taken into the proper context Vergil's words should have stung to a certain degree; the twin had his own way of twisting things to suit an outcome bettering his standpoint in providing him with an unsurpassable advantage over his opponent, beating them with patronising slurs and his own personalised version of the truth for his benefit only. The employee was too stubborn to fall for any of it, outlandishly accepting the intended compliment and turning out of the strict-turned-gentle grasps of his, facing him in his scalding, flustered glory half an inch away. "That's literally the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." He grabbed him by the collar, taunting the surrender of Vergil's intuition at the top and bottom, sticking his legs under the organ growing heavy with blood. "Come, Dante's waiting."

He made no attempt to move, frozen in place by a strong hold on his nether region. "Just a little. "

"We have twelve hours, Vergil; save the good stuff for later." Nero did the same, his hand unable to close around the other man's penis. "I want you alone."

"Good luck getting that right with my brother."

He had a few seconds at best to get out of his position unscathed. "Then you clearly don't know me that well if you think he's an obstacle."

Vergil's graveness in his denial warped to submission, lifting his hands into the air and stepping away from the unexpected predicament; he took off his coat and draped it over the stand close to the door, fetching their sweets and drinks from the island and handing the bowl to Nero allowing one hand to be free. "You really will be the death of me."

"That's a title I can live with." Their fingers laced lazily as Vergil took the lead to the other room, halting with his hand on the handle, giving Nero a look to be his final try for some tongue. "Not now. I can't lose focus seeing double when I'm sober."

"Fine." No it wasn't, but that single word would have to do for now. "By the way, where's the lollipop?"

Nero lowered his head into the bowl and nabbed a strawberry, biting into it early having the juices run down the better part of his chin and neck. It didn't unsettle him in the least as if he was used to fluids running over his mouth, and Vergil watched the opaque pink extract stain his pale skin with a growing impulse to stop it. "I have a feeling my mouth will be occupied by other things, so this is me thinking ahead. Call it a hunch."

He crushed the boy's fingers. "You're making this really difficult."

"Unbearably." He wasn't used to not getting his way and Nero knew it, finally succumbing to his devilish magnetism and lifting his head, the other man instantly getting the message and darting tongue first into the sweet path of essence left by the fruit and making a bruised trail of his own to the line of his jaw. The snarl in the back of throat wouldn't fall on deaf ears, taking the opening with hurried flicks of his tongue and spreading his sugary findings all over the boy's mouth. The steel bowl at his chest fell to his side in his grip to support Vergil's endeavour, his eyes rolling in their sockets at the superhuman assault out of nowhere.

It was a losing battle from the start as the twin pulled away with an accomplished mission under his belt, teaching him a valuable lesson whilst being effortlessly irresistible. "I always get what I want, Nero. Never forget that."

He nodded, stepping past and opening the door for Vergil's comeback to dissolve with the steam. "And I never lose, so I suggest you watch your back."

* * *

The first bottle was almost empty by the time they decided to join Dante in the hot tub. Nero was immediately envious of the jets of streaming water bubbling around him, minding their own business and doing their job whilst ignoring the water god enjoying their labours. The younger circled to the door and watched them clamber in, smiling to himself as he sipped on the expensive champagne. "Dear god, Verge, what did you do to his mouth?"

"What do you mean?" He knew, but as stated earlier, he'd take any available stick to prod the man. "Ooohhhhhh, no, he had a strawberry." He pointed to the deep container in Nero's arms holding said fruit like it was meant to act as evidence in pleading his case.

How unfortunate for him, even though his sentiment was true. "Then how hard did that strawberry suck on his lips?" The unspilt beans were bound to reveal themselves in the silence that ensued, Dante being as artfully smart as his brother but being more selective on when it shone through.

He stood and offered a hand to Nero who edged nearer to the rim of the tub, safeguarding a potential slip in his arms should the floor prove too slippery. "Someone's in trouble-" and then it struck him as he took the seat next to his. "Where did you get those flutes?"

Vergil followed, choosing the seat directly opposite both of them. "We brought them here ages ago. We didn't know a job was gonna come through, so we arranged a different time with Schaffer for you to come." Dante raised his glass for another sip, pausing halfway for an obvious joke they all caught well before it left his mouth. "Pun intended."

The elder twin shared the last dregs of the first bottle between he and Nero. "So what is it you do? It must be important if you had to leave."

"Not important. There's just no one else who can do what we do."

He passed it over bubbles and sparkly bite intact. "How can it not be important? You left in uniform."

Nero said it so formally, like the clothes they wore had more purpose than just being the most comfortable things they'd owned. True, they were customed, but with a cosy factor instead of the usual trait of being imbued with some form of demonic power. Dante leaned in and nudged him in the shoulder with his own with his eyebrows having their own drunken festivity on his face. "You liked that part, didn't you?"

"It looked cool, that's all."

Whatever made him sleep at night, right? "So which part was it? The red or the blue?"

"Both hurt me equally, if that's what you're asking."

"But mine was better, right?" Dante pulled him closer by his right inner thigh, draping it between his. "I wasn't wearing a shirt, unlike someone totally boring who we won't name for contractual obligations." Nero realised two ticks too late how open he was, the bigger counterpart next to him keeping his hand planted on his smooth skin a safe distance away.

The steam in the room parched Vergil, finishing off his first glass and working on opening the second bottle. "That's the way it was presented to me and I won't disgrace it on the basis of aesthetic value."

Nero swapped his drink to his other hand, mirroring the twin's crusades. "It does look good without the shirt though."

"See? You sexy beast, you." An indirect compliment to his own looks.

He twisted the cork carefully, releasing the gas meant for its signature pop and replaced it with its less lively cousin that merely squeaked at the slower expel; if he weren't doused in chivalry and manners the pair on the other end would have expected him to drink from the neck, a few drops missing his mouth and falling with his kindred spirits on the other side of his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob in accordance to the liquids quenching one of the innumerable thirsts he was responsible for. Sadly, that view would be left to his imagination as Vergil emptied his second glass faster than his first, pouring a third. "You can stop now. It's uncomfortable."

"How?" The twin's hand went gradually higher and Nero allowed it, choosing Dante's lap as a better seat than the unmoving ceramic. "Do you not know that it's strenuous to not jump you in public?"

"I know I'm mouth-wateringly gorgeous, but you won't see me shamelessly flaunting it around."

"Why not?" The boy was curious now; looking this good must turn a few heads – was there never a time he turned his? "Not the type to think ahead? No dreams of white picket fences?"

Nero took three strawberry as Vergil passed the champagne, placing one between the lips behind him. "He isn't one for future plans – takes it as it comes and lives in the moment."

"I wouldn't word it that way: that's more you, Dante."

He really outdid himself with the fruit this time, completely ignoring the conversation off to his right. "You still haven't said what it is that you do."

The question broke the current of tension rising in the wet space as he looked back and forth at their identical faces; Dante took a deep breath for the complicated version of the answer but was hushed by another strawberry, a sign by the younger man to keep it as simple as the understanding that they were hybrids. "We hunt demons."

"Being demons yourselves?"

Vergil nodded, wading closer for the bite-sized overdoses of sugar. "We fight the bad ones." Yes, now THAT was convincing. "I'm quite surprised you had to hear it from Schaffer. I figured you the type to figure that out on your own."

Nero was overly jealous of the tiny fruit, swirling around his mouth and glazing every part in natural and artificial sweetness. "Yep, my imagination surely goes that far." He should have known not to be caught staring at him, but looking at the scenario and how the night planned to go was sufficient for zero fucks to be given, gawking all he could for the time the twin would stay still and let his visuals stun him into spasm.

Vergil caught on quickly, his trained eyes mastered for this sort of thing; the soft echoes of his heartbeat grew louder and wilder with each step he took, hastening the urgency he tried to foolishly control by his own will and giving in to the invisible pull on his senses. The twin tapered the gap, flattening him into his brother's chest as he reached for another, chewing it in the same style that got Nero this hot and bothered in the first place. "You really couldn't tell?"

All he could manage was a miniscule shake; Dante's was pressed hard against his cheeks and trying to get into a better position without him accidentally sliding in was problematic. "How adorable, and you let us fuck you without knowing. That's dedication."

The brother behind him hardened in an instant, giving a whole new meaning to being between a rock and a hard place. "Dante, don't be so crude."

His huge hand was on Nero's hip, palming him gently toward his centre. "Let me ask you this then: if he'd told you before yesterday-"

"I still would have showed up. The curiosity would have killed me, and now that I know what I would be missing, the regret would eat me alive."

Dante enveloped him in a bear hug as the imminent threat ceased fire. "We're doing well, then?"

"Please tell me you're kidding." The human nuzzled between his legs in what seemed to be the perfect position… for now. "The answer to that should be obvious enough."

"Yeah Vergil, pffffft, how can you ask that? Poor soul is in love with us." His sticky mouth and tongue was on Nero's shoulder and neck, making him harder with the long and windy strokes of his tongue on his heated flesh, propelling his legs up and over in preparation for something unknown. He knew them by now; nothing was ever random or by chance but always strategic and smart, knowing his body better than he did by who knows how and playing him like a fiddle in the palm of their hands. It must be the demon thing, it had to be; how could they have gotten it so goddamn right in two days?

Vergil wet his lips with the alcohol and hovered over, letting his pursed lips be suckled by the struggling mound of arousal in his brother's arms. "He's in love with the idea of us-"

"I'm infatuated with the overall concept but I'm in love with you, no doubt."

He smirked as he rested his head on his chest. "Suck on that – I got something right."

He couldn't let the comment pass. "Whatever you need sucking, I'm your man." Nero's tongue found his cheek as he watched them both for a reaction to his genius, only receiving a mini yet manly giggle from Dante. Vergil tried his best to give none and succeeding with a shrug – he wasn't yet exposed to that skill. Under pure impulse and nothing else, the younger man spread his legs and arched his back to reach behind the twin's ear, nipping at the lowermost part he knew was most sensitive and forcing an involuntary buckle from him and the resulting splashes of water to hit the walls of the tub, breaking the floating quiet and wrenching Vergil from his own bubble; the moving image that graced his eyes begged for mercy in abundance, both pleading for the same outlet but too engrossed in winning their profane game they were willing to deny their bodies the proper gratification it craved.

Their faces hit an unseeable barrier that hadn't been there before; the bigger man chose to undo him by other means, holding him firmly across his ribcage while his other hand sought to spread him more, setting his feet on either side of his bulk and gradually impaling him on his fortified length, guiding him straight down and pressing deeper into him as Nero battled to contain himself. "You're the fucking devil."

"That must count for something, right? Being said by a demon?"

Dante bowed his head in his spine stabilising his shuddering breath. "Street cred like a bitch."

Through lidded eyes he looked to Vergil for confirmation. "What he said."

For the first time that evening, a full-blown smile was hidden behind the peachy bubbles, meeting his brother's wink and subtle nod to the next phase of their nirvana; the twins observed their beast with fascination, wondering what kind of monster he would turn into when the morning came, whether he'd enjoy his change in tastes, and hesitantly enthusiastic that he'd see the night through.

This was only the beginning.


	4. The unmistakable longing

Vergil set his glass aside and cheekily dipped under the surface of the water, breaking through and smoothing his hair backward, standing in the centre for what could be described as the only thing you didn't need to see while being sexed by his twin brother; Dante held onto Nero as his eyes took the image in, moving any wandering strands of his hair that obscured the magnificent view within reaching distance: he stared at the meandering droplets of water as gravity forced them over the bumpy, taut, unsafe planes of his conditioned chest, pinching a flash of the reflected light from above over the silhouette of his mammoth shoulders and slim waist; beads of wet hung from his fingertips rejoicing the treacherous journey on his strong, veiny arms as innumerable globules of water still pounded from his soaked hair, most of them evaporating at the febricity of his skin; what he probably enjoyed most was the excuse to all of this, the quivering calm before the storm, the twins working together at making the night beyond the bounds of insufferable for the human who wore boots three sizes too big for his own good. The water level rose to the insatiable level of 'too low for public' and 'too high for bedroom antics' with very little breathing space to diminish the difference; as he walked toward the two, the water broke to reveal more of his stunning physique in tiny glimpses Nero could piece together and create an impressive whole that left his mouth shrivelled and dry. The smaller the space became, the more defined he appeared, a never-ending mirage of accents to keep his eyes occupied for the short walk; last but not least, he trailed a faint stripe of short white hairs as it disappeared when he floated to his knees in front of Nero, ripping both pairs of legs wide to squeeze closer to appease his panting mouth on Dante. The boy angled his head to watch the two alphas battle through their own war, beginning in a bout of luminescent pecks altering to hauntingly deep strokes, tipping the scales of dominance one way and then the other to leave them both less dignified and more lascivious than they were a few seconds prior, brawling until the other half of their two-way streak held up their metaphorical white flag in defeat of over stimulation. Dante moaned quietly into his brother's mouth, sending the signal straight down below to where Nero bared the brunt of it, giving Vergil the growl that would have escaped his brother did his pride not get in the way, hearing his pleasure second-hand and making it a little bit better to his psyche. He kept his sibling's gaze as he stretched over him, pulling his silver mane over the edge of the tub to plead submission; silent as a mouse with a single flaw of the man he pierced on his lap doing the hard, throaty work for him through clenched teeth and breathless whining at the swelling chunk of hard meat pushed deep inside him. The poor boy had to lean forward at one stage, the swollen member proving too much to handle as it pulsated along his walls, puffing unforgivingly with every deep kiss that Dante had to hold him by the forearms and pull him back to keep him in place. The younger brother then wrapped his arms around the wailing mess and drove him into his chest, the back of Nero's head hitting his ribcage as the hybrid sank lower along the ceramic ledge, allowing an easier peak for his brother and a harder experience for the heaving chaos that quite literally lifted his legs off the floor to alleviate the pressure inside of him. Vergil did his part in sating the poor man, soothing the skin on his calves and putting their objective on hold. For now. "I'm thirsty."

He moved a notch to comfort Nero, wetting his hands and raking through the top of his head before doing something completely out of character, kissing the top of his head in fear that his heartbeat was indeed too fast for him to handle. "Then drink something."

Dante was sitting like a king on a damn throne, more than pleased with himself at seemingly doing nothing and delivering on his earlier promise to his twin. He did what he could and surely Nero would be putty in his hands. "I can't move," he said, elevating a cocky eyebrow and gesturing to the clear reason on his lap. "Kinda in a sticky situation."

Vergil took advantage of the strain on his arms, grabbing a strawberry and sliding to his level, holding the fruit by his tongue in front of his heated lips. "You want me to move?"

Dante caught his brother's eye as the strawberry disappeared into Nero's mouth; he helped himself to the tip of Vergil's tongue too, sucking on its natural sweetness because reasons as he shook his head. "No."

"Good, coz I wasn't planning to." Beside the low energy factor, his body wouldn't let him. "Fucking asshole."

He could feel the aura of a smile behind him. "Yes, that explains my situation exactly."

Nero hated that he was on his a-game given his compromising and lazy position. "There are worse things I could call you."

The twin in front of the boy reached for his full glass and took a sip without taking his eyes off his brother; Vergil filled his mouth with the sparkling drink and stood, holding Dante's jaw in position to administer his want like the good older sibling he was. Nero telepathically thanked him for finally shutting him up, deftly ending the gloating façade to remind him of who was actually in charge, working their mouths together to not spill a drop of the pricey alcohol while he watched from his front row seat, moistening his lips at the realisation that he too was thirsty as fuck. Dante was quickly put in his place, groping a small fruit to elongate the tense silence upon the improvised drinking game his brother made up on the spot. "Would you like some?" Nero's eyes followed him as the glass tipped a bigger mouthful than Dante's; the employee licked at his own lips unable to contain his joy for the contact after being denied for so long; Vergil had a nonpareil, silken stare, weakening your body into acquiescence as deft preparation for what was to follow – if his frozen gaze was enough for your body to switch to autopilot, one need not imagine what his mouth could do. Nero had learned this the hard way, speaking from experience on both these occasions and claiming it was every bit as good as you could visualize it to be. Without hesitation and his cheeks puffed with peachy fizz, the soft hand on his jaw guided him to receive his drink, splashing bit by bit into his mouth to prevent any liquid to drift down the wrong pipe; soon enough the liquor flowed freely down his throat, the crisp tinge gnawing his taste buds ever aware that Vergil's gaping mouth was still on long after every last drop was transferred and swallowed. The boy opened his eyes and there it was again, that galaxy in a swirling blue ocean of lust and enigma that always took him far far away from reality, readying a burning kiss that would traverse dimensions above human transcendence that put him at a disadvantage in being in the demon's territory and leaving him open to discretions beyond human understanding. But he'd suffer through, feeling the twin's tongue move patiently into his mouth permitting room for rejection yet doing it gently to nullify the option altogether. The unbridled force of the deepening kiss pushed him hard into Dante's chest and compressed a sweet-smelling sound from his lungs as Vergil wrapped his numbing legs on his waist; the kiss became more fervid as more of his rationality chipped away from the indecent flicks of his tongue and sending them flying in broken shards across the solar system. Nero was cautiously reaching his peak of what he could bear when the man behind attained his own a second prior, expanding the already tight space to the boy's nerve's end and pushing Vergil away in courtesy of the exquisite, raspy groan hauled in half pain half pleasure with a mystifying look on his face. The unbearable pain quickly dissipated as Dante's member retained its shape under his intense arousal, jerking from an unsolicited orgasm climaxing from nowhere; his ribcage jolted forward with his breathing organ beating to his heart's tune reverberating through the boy's form and in a semi-blind panic. "Tell him to stop."

Nero's hands were on Vergil's chest, digging into his velvety flesh as his routine of timed, deep breaths weren't working. "Stop what?"

"I'm not doing anyth-"

"You're clenching; you need to stop." This was the second time.

The elder brother peeled the flattened palms from his torso and entangled their fingers hoping to relieve some of the stress he was experiencing. "My fault this time?"

It wasn't stopping, and Dante somehow thought that pushing in deeper was a way to solve it. "Ya think?"

Vergil was sneering up a storm. "You can thank me later." Nero's bowed head blew shuddering breaths against the water, showing his appreciation by using the vices as much as he needed to. "Dante, you need to be still for it a bit longer-"

But he was calming down, snarling into the air as the water around his brother's midsection hinted at tiny movements below. "No sweat, he's fine now."

"Fuck Dante, warn me next time," he growled, returning to his normal posture before they were obscenely interrupted; Vergil gave him full access to his limbs to scold the irresponsibility of his brother's actions only to be wrenched back in place, facing the sexy chaos with incredible, dilated pupils. "What are you doing?"

What did it look like he was doing? "Berating Dante-" He wasn't listening nor had he planned to, ceding a sloppy candied kiss on the lips; the twin basked in his taste, ensnaring his tongue between Nero's senses and deepening their predicament profoundly, leaving both their lips tingling on the borderline between passion and crazy.

"Your focus is on me now."

It sounded really good, staying in his line of sight and observing a hankering ache in its purest form. "But I need to-"

"No, you don't: once off thing, my mistake – I had no idea my body could do things." He forgot his position of power, squashed between the behemoths and only taunting one of them; turning around, he faced the twin post-convulsion and dripping sex out of his pores and licked at his prominent jawline for an aftertaste of his raw sensuality. "And that Dante was so easily swayed by a tiny muscle spasm."

The shamed male's eyes rolled back by their own will, hitting a sensitive spot neither of them knew existed. "Listen, I'm not claiming to be an expert, but I wouldn't say tiny. I'm buried inside you, sweety, and I'm sure I can drill further if I need to."

Goodness, he was so handsome up close. "Such a pity you can't work on the other dimension."

It was meant as another insult, jabbing at the impressive girth of his penis for the hell of prodding him the wrong way. "I can't, but we can-"

"If it's what you want." Nero's hard-headed intellectual reputation delayed by two notches as the oily cogs in his head missed its interlocking objective the first time he tried computing what they had said; the slow look of content that sheathed Vergil's features and the measured, paced action of Dante sucking the life out of his neck drove the point home; watching a smirk root itself and grow on his face was made worse by the hard cinch on his strands that wrenched his head in a half-hearted tilt to give the creature more room to feast on. The area below his belt twitched in spontaneous ecstasy, rerouting his blood as a unit straight to his pleasure centre and its affiliated nerve endings to make him more sensitive than he'd ever been; the younger twin moved to a more comfortable position – comfortable roughly translating to better angle for the oncoming penetration – keeping his eyes on the willing mortal who now added moaning to his wide range of things he outshone by any standard after being exposed to stimuli for a mere forty eight hours. Quite the feat, but only if not taking into consideration the individuals responsible who took in their stride like an everyday occurrence; nevertheless, he rode their waves smart and vigilantly, even though there was no cause for it, his frame practically begging to be immersed in the black, damning pool of tar with a smile enlarging as he sank deeper into a hot mess of warmth and immobility at their big hands of satisfaction.

Dante began depressing his teeth in pale chunks of his flesh, improving the red blotches of rising blood with a ghostly blue pigment fitting for his demise at their command; he was rough and reckless, concentrating on the parts of his shoulders that his uniform would hide as opposed to marking him under the pretence of open, overtaken territory. Nero's growls grew loud and feral, snarls rising from deep in the back of his throat and clutching at his own build to behave himself, moving in every direction on the twin's shaft as the image became clearer behind his shut eyelids: soliciting the image of them both balls deep pounding in his sturdy-turned-fragile form was terrifying, and worth it. When Schaffer told him to try them both, he assumed, like a normal human being, that it meant separately. He hadn't yet responded to Vergil's question, relishing too much of Dante's poorly timed libidinous actions. "We completely understand if you don't-"

"Do it."

Those two words halted them like an imperceptible wall had magically formed a barrier around every single one of his assets. "Don't do this for us."

"Just say that you want it, Nero." He buried his nose in his hair, holding his in an unbending grasp to his toned chest. "Look at Vergil and tell him you want him to fuck you raw; it's that simple." That fucking tongue had returned, tracing the outline of the cartilage shell that surely made all parts of him – except one – weak. "Tell him you want to want to feel him inside you, swollen and raging on your walls; tell him you want him to make you moan his name so that it's bloodily engraved in your throat; make him believe you have the power to make him explode inside you." He went to chew at the earlobe while descending to the delicate skin of his inner thigh, lightly rubbing along the two crevices to widen his legs at the acceptance of the proposition.

A gruff reply, sopping in the orgasms that had yet to surface, did more than its fair share of damage to his already frail psyche. "You dare say any of that to me, I'm going to come right now."

"Okay," said Nero, clearing his throat and preparing his professional voice which by now sounded like a husky sand-eating sleep-deprived jaguar. "I accept the terms and conditions."

He straightened himself on the best seat in the real world ticking the back of Vergil's hairline as he glided in the space by their legs. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Did he know who he was talking to? "That's the only shit I get into."

As brash as he normally was, his cocky persona took a back seat at the hands of his undoers with a worried look on his face, looking down at the point of contact that was already inhabited by Dante's length, aghast at the how much his body had stretched to accommodate him. The whole scheme seemed impossible on sight, with each brother picking up on his slight unease and not giving it a chance to permeate into his consciousness: Dante and his stellar giggle made its way to his ear with his mouth softly teasing his hairline while hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder, tenderly enclosing his arms on Nero's tummy; Vergil attacked the opposite curve of his smooth skin, enticing his upper thighs with trails of his fingertips that made him gooey on the inside. "I'll be gentle, I promise." And he was, the three clear-cut groans of euphoria thicker than the steam surrounding them erupted from each fiend individually as he pushed in, moving between two equally arousing mounds of flesh presenting a new level of astounding pressure for each of them. Whatever discomfort he presumed liquesced into the hot vapour, an unnecessary myth he told himself to believe – even if for a half a second – until his excitement and pleasure down below relayed the message for the twins; the intense release of hormones forced them both into a drunken coma of irrevocable uncharted territory, waiting for the instant the twin joined the other, buried to the hilt in his tight walls before either of them could act in accomplishing their goal.

Nero shoved himself against Dante's chest with an unspoken request to hold him tighter; he did just that, burly muscles on full show and locking his arms to make sure he didn't let go. "Do you have any idea how good you look?"

The boy angled his head upward with blank eyes. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Be cute." He moved his long satin strands out of his face and kissed him, breathing hot air into Dante's mouth and thieved some peace from the look in his blue eyes. "That's something I can't handle right now."

"And typical of you to have that sentence come out of your mouth while being fucked to a pul-" Dante was pushed into the wall of the tub with the weirdest sensation on his member. Vergil was in. "You couldn't wait 'til I finished my sentence? We were having a moment-"

"Then grant me the opportunity to inform you that he wasn't paying attention." It was true, and he didn't even have to look: the twin felt the spasms inside and out, stiffening the hold on his chest as they lugged their heads backward synchronously at a blinding white light under their eyelids; the hybrid at the forefront of their sudden stimulation smirked as if the Underworld froze over, leaning into the motions and balancing his weight on his strong arms set on either side of his brother's frame. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Their fronts generated lightning at the intense friction surrounding the three in electric delirium that shook to the core, add to that the harsh scrapping of equally smooth and toned skin on skin, heat and blisters evident on the irritated spots swelling twenty four shades of crimson changing its hue as Vergil's pace became rushed and erratic, plunging revengefully, the state of bare minimum from a demonic standpoint, alternating between slow and quick, deep, purposely keeping his thrusts unpredictable for the two of them to enjoy. Dante loved feeling his struggle first hand, calculated and meticulous with all sorts of devious intent but rough enough for Nero to grapple at splices of air between the raw growls he couldn't keep to himself, inevitably throwing his arms around the only stable fortress in reach – Dante's neck. The twin didn't mind in the slightest, moving one of his stout arms to lock them in position at the wrist in a much better position than their previous encounter on the bed.

Vergil continued his demonic rampage without distraction, hearing his brother moan at the hardness rubbing on his own, artistically building his orgasm through his whole length and following with short bursts midway to focus on the quality and quantity of the first explosion inside of the employee who seemed less phased by any result from their complexly established equation. He drove in a few more, his lean body moving effortlessly through the water, as majestic and nourishing, wet trails running down his muscled back where the wetness left its stain on his sinful body and moving higher up to kiss his sibling deep and vicious, gripping his lips and tongue between his teeth with eyes that screamed for redemption of the unholy kind. Dante watched him grit his jaw as the onset of his pissed off stage began, needing no more than closing his eyes and simply listening to what was going to come out of Nero's mouth, bracing the boy by spreading him just a little bit wider to allow him a chance to walk away from this. The twins stared at one another, communicating with their bound souls and not be heard by the man amid them whom they didn't notice was having trouble breathing.

 _"_ _What's your angle here, Verge?"  
"I've waited all day for this; don't take it from me."  
"Why don't you just take him next door?"  
"That would be too easy."  
"You have nothing to prove to anyone."  
"I know that, but-"  
"You wanna break him because of a kiss?"  
"You have any better suggestions?"_

Dante leaned forward and whispered something into Vergil's ear and he immediately opted for a slower speed to his pestilent digging. The moans matched his movements, smaller with a relaxing undertone to reflect his soul in its complete state of bliss as the grip on his wrists ceased function and he was permitted to feel around as he wished, choosing the moistened roots of the head of hair in front of him. A tender kiss hit his temple and then his forehead, falling to the tip of his nose and finally his lips, sparking champagne-flavoured fireworks in his mouth at the cluster of pecks on his swollen mouth. It was too good, pinching the back of his hand just to make sure; Vergil tilted the man's head to the ceiling, resuming the gentle kisses down his throat… neck… shoulder… chest… and dipping under the water to access his stomach… hips…inner thighs… Nero knew where this was going, unsure of any breath taken before he went below the surface; he wasn't given any time to worry as his tip became wetter than the effect of the water, feeling the softness that was on his form a moment ago with the twins' hands flipping his legs over his broad shoulders and squeezing them to his ears.

"He's going to take good care of you, okay?" The sucking moved higher on his penis, so fierce he had to fight thrashing in the water.

"He needs to breathe."

"He does, but not for a while." Dante looked over Nero's shoulder at the head of hair bobbing viciously between his thighs, impressed. "I'll just watch from here."

The task ahead wasn't for the faint hearted but he made it look like a walk in a straight-laced meaty park: owing to the choice of environment he was unable to apply the usual physiology of the act, as well as the varied angles and tricks he used on his practice dummy – Dante – for the reaction he desired, but he'd have to improvise a new tactic to get the boy screaming profanities in languages he never knew he could speak and unconsciously burn those six letters into his lungs, being remembered as one of the two men to truly ruin him for any new guests to come. Regardless of whether he'd be reverted to his normal post, they would overtake his mind at the tiniest hint of their essence and bring him back to this very moment, impaled by one of the largest penises known to man- and demonic kind and concurrently sucked off by the smartest – smartass – mouths history will ever see. However, let it not be forgotten he was at least a true gentleman about it.

Vergil hollowed his cheeks on the pulsating length, running his tongue over every individual vein he could feel protruding around the smooth skin, shifting lower and lower on his erection until his perky lips rested around his base for the organ to do most of the work; Nero thoroughly enjoyed being swallowed whole, making the process of his orgasm easier at his entire penis being stimulated at once in the same hospitable atmosphere wherein he would ultimately let go. In his opinion there was no other place than in the devious mouth, a proper nod to the appreciation of their hard work at ripping his sound mind to shreds; of course, he'd only conjured it as the situations called for and afraid he might be decapitated of he didn't give them what they wanted – that's what happened in his realist/dry humoured mind. The human could feel his cum wracking his frame from thrashing head to curling toes, trying to keep still in Dante's lap; he was hardening again, concentrating on syncing their heartbeats for a more penetrating vibration on his raw flesh. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

As strange as the picture was given his routine goofiness, he knew where to draw the line on the twin's capabilities; if his lovemaking was anything to go by, accepting the tempting request would be asking for trouble. "I need to enjoy this just… a little bit more." He remembered the other reason it was a definitive no: that fucking voice of his. "The more we talk the quicker I come-"

"The more we talk, the quicker you can leave this tub with him in your arms straddling you to throw him on the bed and return the favour."

"Vergil won't let me," he said, clawing along the sides of Dante's body.

"So you're sure that he's doing this coz he wants to instead of getting you hot and bothered so the two of you could properly fuck each other's brains out?" There was no time to think the logic through: Nero's body jerked forward violently at Vergil's constricted throat, looking down and seeing him tap his brother on the side of his knee. "Okay I'm up." Oh no, there was more to this? "You should have taken the dirty talk; now I have to play dirty."

What did he mean 'play'? He was in no position to call any shots whatsoever, but again, the melted cogs missed the mark completely until the twin planted his legs firmly on the floor and pushed up, shoving the employee's erection deeper into his brother's oesophagus.

Oh.

Shit.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…"

A bold move – one that would surely make a dent both internally and externally. It was barely a whisper yet overly sufficient for their superhuman hearing. Using one hand for balance and the other for grip, the puppeteer thrust further into the willing male as his brother held Nero at his hips, digging his nails enough to glaze eight bruising trenches of equal length and bringing him closer to his first orgasm of the evening. Dante was enjoying it way too much, punishing his brother with an uneven pace of his own and slowly working up his own undoing without notice; a few thrusts more and they both exhaled a coarse breath, clenching their bellies for the excess liquid to shoot inside Nero and Vergil's mouth, the action forcing him to come up for needed oxygen. He rose out of the water with the boy being unable to read his expression because of the hair matted to his face; Nero smoothed the strands into their intended position keeping a keen eye to remaining on his good side. The twin raised his head with a piercing stare, stewing something in his mouth and swallowing the left-over sex juices that hadn't shot straight into his throat. "You taste amazing."

That. Was. It. "I can't do this anymore." Where he'd gotten the strength to stand and pull Vergil with him, twisting his legs on his waist and getting out of the Jacuzzi in six seconds flat was a mystery bigger than the hybrids themselves. "You need to come with me." The employee remembered safety first shenanigans later, wiping his feet on the floor towel for that purpose. "All I need is an hour."

"I'll give you two." Dante moved to sit at the opposite side of the tub closer to the bottle and lugging the fruit with him. "Vergil needs his share, correct?"

Nero opened the door and carefully placed his partner in heinous crime on the bed, pushing him onto his back to fall in the fountain of pillows he'd arranged while they were gone. The hybrid outright refused the action, sitting up countless times only to be shoved back into the soft bedding. "Stay! There!"

"Or what…?"

Turn down a challenge he shall not. "I'm going to do this. This is going to happen."

The human pulled his legs wide, kissing his way down to the hard member in the centre, blowing at some droplets that clung to his sex; luckily, the cold air propelled his spine into the mattress, giving Nero the workspace he was used to. God, it felt good to be there, not only for the breath-taking view of his shuddering penis but at the broader scale of seeing Vergil's whole frame twitch and ache under the ministrations of his mouth, forcing his true feelings out of him in liquid form. "Let my tongue explain how bad I crave you."

That sorted things, didn't it? Vergil expected it to turn out the opposite, either finishing the job in a drier state or making him come a second time – his boldness astounded him as the second to ever get it right to keep up with his antics. His initial judgement of Nero disappeared much like his tip into his mouth, opening his legs not to obscure the delectable view, launching his head into the pile of feathers to stare at the ceiling of blinking lights that weren't there and finally turning his head to the side to bite the corner of the fluffiest pillow to muffle his first appetising mewl of many.

* * *

"Where's Nero?"

"Why're you asking? You know where he is."

"I haven't seen him at all; anyone know if he's okay?"

"He was here for the party. He's perfectly fine."

"I'm asking; he went into that blind-"

"He did, and he's doing a better job than any of you would have." Schaffer stepped to the plate and gave his two cents on the matter and closing it for further discussion. "It's a little too late to be jealous."

"I am. Those were two full-course meals, but the rumours-"

"-weren't true; do you see the people who spread it walking around with their jobs intact? Coz I don't." The room was ninety eight percent clean apart from some décor issues they'd take care of in the morning. "Their names may be infamous but for the wrong reasons entirely; their visits make up half of your salary so don't expect to see or hear me complain."

"Do you know them, boss?"

"Well enough to know what kind of creatures they are, but you speak down to them because they are open about being specific on their wants and needs? Give me a break people – we all need a good fuck here and there to reset to our default settings, do we not?" What Nero was getting was well beyond that. "And just to make you hate him some more, he walked into their room carrying three Moëts and your favourite item on the midnight list." His staff all stopped dead with their mouths watering at the perks of the two fourth-floor residents. "So please remind me of the reason you refused to cater to them."

"There's only one."

Schaffer was back to his gesturing, flicking his hands back and forth expecting his colleague to continue the sentence. "Which is?"

"We've heard that their dicks are huge."

"Close to one hundred-year-old sequoia tree trunk, sure." He looked around the room in confusion. "Is that all? Shouldn't that excite you?"

"Not tree trunks; branches, maybe."

"The goal behind their notoriety is to ruin everyone willing to walk in their path, that's all: next time you're in bed on your back or on your stomach with someone between your legs, you'll think back to that moment and remember how much you screamed bloody murder by the end of the night, unable to walk or talk or function like a human for that matter. Does that really sound so bad?" He had a point.

"Can I put my name down for their next visit?"

Schaffer faked a sympathetic look, laying her down gently for some bad news. "If they end up liking his company, then a new weekend uniform is in order; I can't deny them what they come for." The 'awwww' in the room was adorable. "But who knows? They might visit often enough to give all of you a ride." It was highly unlikely, evident by the noises echoing in his eardrums for the past hour. Vergil would never choose anyone else.

He was on route to his office, decidedly making things easier for himself with a small left turn: the double doors to the kitchen swung wildly as he entered, assembling the basics for a farmhouse close to one another in the fridge and setting his alarm for nine in the morning, giggling to himself at the predicament he found himself: the kitchens opened at ten – he couldn't cook for shit.

* * *

Hearing Vergil's uneven, staggered breath was music to his ears; he was quiet at the start, getting used to the idea of having a different mouth on him, but he wasn't anticipating the reaction Nero sucked out. Never before had he seen his sibling cling to the sheets, mumbling to himself to stay calm; he had only ever seen his head turn to one side that hid his cerulean gaze, unable to make eye contact; the arching back was a nice touch, making it more uncomfortable to draw breath with his protruding lungs. Right now, Vergil was on his elbows watching the catalyst of his bodily dysfunction do his thing, wide eyed with blobs of drool on his lips, timing his breathing with the boy's tongue. Dante leaned over the side of the tub with his eyes shut, focusing on the sound and heat signatures registering a vivid picture of what was happening on the other side of the wall. "We might have no choice but to take him home after this," he said, speaking to no one in particular on the sentiment with his mind wandering to the possible outcomes of the exact minute they left the hotel – the distant dream of not having to beg for it every hour and just have it handed to him with a side glance his way was slowly making its way within his reach: that evil glazed stare, that challenging raised eyebrow, those pursed lips as he unhurriedly moved from his favourite seat to the bottom of the stairs and walking even slower up them, holding the banister with one hand – which isn't what he did – and unbuttoning his shirt with the other, out of view of his brother until the cock crowed in his brain to follow no questions asked; it was too out of character to get his hopes up, but why not? So many of his unspoken laws had already been obliterated the second Nero walked into their room the first time, and by himself which was no small feat. The wet twin lifted his knees onto his seat and laid his hand in his roots, letting the echo in his ears drive the pressure of his grip and the pumps on his erection: he'd give credit where credit was due much later, waiting for the opportune moment to spring at their most vulnerable.

Vergil keenly observed the mess below as if something from a sick, dark, twisted fantasy from those overly priced average written graphic novels, but yielding a better result than the simplicity of black and white: he was in it this time, willingly opening himself to another degree of pleasure he hadn't anticipated with the inability to mentally conjure something so animalistic, so sadistic, so raw in the purity of defining the action as the best manner to reveal the employee's darker side; the side kept under the wraps of under indulgence and under gratification by a leather whip and chain, only peeking its head when called upon by sinful means. It was the only way he could explain the ravenous nature his engorged penis was being consumed by Nero. He took no prisoners, and the twin might have known that had he dared a look when Dante received his fair share a few hours earlier; seeing that head of hair scrape against his inner thighs was a fulfilling view, but even more so was his plump length gaining a pink tinge at the roughness dealt to it, forcing him to lie back to enjoy the sensations a while before thinking about getting him to stop. Nero was in love, moaning into his base and shaft as he directed the length to touch every inch of his mouth before taking him further into his tight throat, pushing his pelvis into the mattress and clawing at the tender skin of his hips. The light dusting of moans split the air between the zigzagging intakes of breath, hoping to spur him forward on the route he'd taken to break him piece by piece; his hands held firm on the back of Vergil's knees, lifting and spreading to pull him clean out of his throat and allowing his tongue to wander to the demanding matters below, splaying his tongue over the organ in long, even strokes before angling his head to pay mind at the lower delicate sacks, making the twin whine into the ceiling as his soul partially left his body. They boy left him hanging on purpose in feeling the slow construction of his release, wrenching his mouth off the pulsating sex and continuing with his hands, keeping his hard work in place as he snuck through the gap and straddled Vergil's stomach, his body half turned to keep his erection alive and kicking. "You want me to come inside you, is that it?"

Who was he to judge if what they both wanted merged at the end of their respective forked pathways? "You gonna judge a man on his dreams, huh?"

Nero began moving backward. "If you do it right-"

"I don't care whether you come or not, I want to ride you."

Vergil wanted to be part of the fun too, regarding him closely while massaging the man's penis, unblinking, pouting at the slightest hint of acknowledging his provocation. "I feel so used."

"Good," he said, lowering himself on the twin and watching his face contort out of its usual state to one of sheer heaven, grabbing hold and securing Nero's legs on the sides of his body and making himself comfortable in his new temporary home; at the other end of the bed, the employee cursed under his breath thinking it should have been far easier to do. He leaned forward until his stretching muscles were in the clear knowing that damning smirk was back on Vergil's smug face. "I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

Roles were swapped and the twin adjusted underneath making him groan in ecstasy. "Are you planning on moving or should I take over?"

"Give me a second, would you?" He hadn't thought this through.

Vergil was the most patiently impatient man he'd ever come across. "No can do; you fuck yourself on me or I call Dante to finish this-"

"Just… fucking… shut the hell up!" The movements took them both aback, pressing forward to advance the intensity between their minds, bodies, and souls in a heated amalgamation of pre-eminence and carnality, dancing about in the other's subconscious to unlock their true innermost feelings toward the overall end of their stay together. Neither were prepared to back down and neither would let the other off easy for the sake of their own intemperate thirsts. Nero moved back and forth pleased that Vergil had snapped the reins of control over what he chose his body to do, feeling him swell along his walls and bask in the result of his strenuous labour; Vergil's mouth went unexpectedly dry observing the truth unfold around his member, kneading into the back of his legs as his hands directly dictated the pace. The twin shifted to a subtler position knowing he wouldn't take charge of his own orgasm and opted for the boy to be true to his word, even if it did mean liquid sex would soon find its way into a place that wasn't inside his brother. It was thrilling to see; indeed, the varying degrees of Nero's face the closer he got to his release, how his frown deepened when Vergil hit a spot unknown to them both, how he bit the corner of his lip to stifle a moan he knew would drive him crazy, how his hands inevitably joined the twin's on his hips as he broke the boundaries of his own inhibition and rode him with no destination in sight. Oh, he was close – they could both feel it.

Nero used every muscle in his frame to glide on top of him pressing him deeper inside as the twin continually hit his spot, burying his grip into the pale velvet of Vergil's hands, his nails not deep enough to supress his displeasure at enjoying at what should ultimately be painful for the twin to watch. The surrender of control turned to his favour, however, giving him the freedom he usually relayed to the other end to feel his body hard at work; his lower back, his sides, his front – all pulled taut as he moved on his penis, to and fro, letting out those ungodly sounds from his lungs. The quicker he moved, the more unsteady his mind became, using Vergil's bent legs behind him as improvised support whilst maintaining pace in his hips. "You need more than this, Nero."

But he was close – they could both feel it. "Do you mind then?" he asked, shifting the firm grasp at his legs to his length carefully, flinching at the tenderness of that region overall.

Vergil chuckled, gesturing the boy over with a single digit and a scorching kiss as a reward. "Can I ask you something in return?" He nodded, stealing another few for the road of peril waiting on the other side of his orgasm. "Don't stop moving until I tell you; can you do that for me?"

Nero smirked, biting the twin's bottom lip and dragging it with him as he adapted his position. "Absolutely not."

Vergil's pelvis jerked and the boy fell forward with his palms flat on his torso, moving at an astounding speed propelled by his own selfish greed at having his bread buttered on both sides; it was a double-sided coin he didn't mind countlessly tossing as long as his frail humanity could handle it. The man on his back began hammering on his length as he rode him, purposely hurrying his thrusts for the happy camper on the bed forcing his head into the pillows at his disposal; Nero tugged at tufts of silver while his ruthlessness meandered back and forth with a jumble of letters resting in the back of his throat barely making sense for his gaping mouth to compute after paving way for the bloodcurdling cries to incinerate his chest.

 _So this is how it ends, huh?_

If the past forty eight hours was anything to go by-

"Not quite," two simple words on quaking breath, the exact sentiments Nero had swallowed to protect his rationality from further damage.

Vergil left his length and dug his fingertips into any mound of flesh he could get his hands on the second the employee stopped, pulling out and climbing from beneath to behind, folding Nero's knees to the bed and stalling to calm from his high, just enough before he took control again and bent over his frame to whisper in his ear. "Did you enjoy it?"

His tone was husky and menacing, perplexing him a little. "Not bad for a first time-"

"The kiss. With the girl. Did you enjoy it?" Vergil rested his weight on the boy, using a firm grasp on his roots to tug his head in the direction away from him while the other slinked tenderly down his side; the contrast unsettled him to a certain extent yet so lost in the moment all he focused on was holding his arms steady. "I won't ask again."

It clearly was an issue, and Schaffer did warn him. "I was doing my job-"

"I didn't know making out with eighteen-year-old Disney princess was in your job description." The hand on his hip dipped between his thighs as the twin chewed a reddened path down his back, complimented by a chain of breathy moans at the way his skin prickled under the skilled touch.

Nero's spinal column concaved at the attention, feeling beads of sweat run down from the back of his neck. "Yes, that compares to what I'm doing right now."

Bingo! It was so smooth he was sure it would get him out of whatever trouble he was in. Or maybe it riled him even more. "I didn't like it."

"You weren't invited; you gate crashed, not my problem."

Vergil thrust his hips forward giving the boy a feel of what he would be dealing with; it snuggled comfortably in his cheeks, flowing his hands down his back and pulling his hips closer on the way up. "You have too much confidence in the position you're in."

"You need to stop thinking you're entitled to my every move; you brother's feelings might get hurt-"

"All I said was that I didn't like it, and now you get personal?" He bit at his earlobe and growled; the kind of sound that made you go 'oh, fuck me' in the back of your head; the kind that made you wet just by thinking about it; the kind you would and should never imagine the accompanying facial expression. "Now I have a fitting reason to punish you."

Vergil stuffed his legs between Nero's, spreading him wider by means of a gentle nudge of the knee, crossing his left hand over and tugging at his left cheek, separating him as far as he'd go; he fondled himself down the underside of his sex, smirking as his tip was practically sucked into his body with an appropriate response to his cocky action. "You dragged it outta me," said the boy, lifting his head to the sky and howling his contentment to an unseeing full moon, falling face first into the bed salivating into the sheets; he clawed at them too, wiping the wetness from his forehead as he shut his eyes unprepared for full throttle.

"As long as you said it, I don't care how it got there." And so began the slow torture of the real attempt of making him go insane; Vergil cruelly pulled him apart, squeezing his cheeks for good measure and sliding in painfully slow, watching his member pump in blood to support the friction that might finally flip him inside out; Nero didn't move besides clicking the bones along his spine, every move accompanied by a short expel of breath and creak of his aching frame fatigued by the arduous happenings that had lead him to this point – the point he'd been wanting to get to since he raised his hand in Schaffer's office. The steely look was bound to break: that fucking cool and calm demeanour abolished without the unnecessary spilling of blood; those perfect features deforming through different levels of fuckery and disorientation at the hands of a fairly capable, but almost completely broken, human form. The hybrid doubled over to reach his ear but was unsatisfied with his unchanging stature; he played out the scene as before, pulling his head to one side and was shocked to see him shrouded in the best sex face imaginable. Being the sadist he was, he decided at a better angle to view the masterpiece constructed by his own vices, wrenching his head from above and settling his other grip around his throat. "Something about you makes me want to do things I shouldn't." Pressing forward he hovered in line with Nero's lips, observing the grave shift in his aura at their close proximity – it was one thing to handle him in any situation, but being this close only hindered his sound judgement. "And I'm going to do them because you want me to."

The bend to his back did wonders for the range of depth Vergil was able to reach where a deep thrust wracked his body like lightning. He tightened at his throat, reminding him of who was in charge; the supply of oxygen slowed to his brain and he became dizzy, his lips entrancing Nero to an exponential degree digging a deeper hole to climb into. The employee gave himself into the kiss, thinking it beyond futile to resist. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

His trademark arrogance peeked its silver head, yet a more tamed and relaxed undertone shone through in his peachy smooch. "Now isn't the time to be flirting with me, Nero." The twin moved his matted hair out of his face, doing the same for his partner and relieving some of the pressure on his windpipe. "If you think it will help your case you are sorely mistaken."

Nero pouted and feigned defeat, like his big secret had finally been discovered; he playfully bobbed him on the nose taking the opportunity simply because it presented itself. "I'm just trying to be cute."

Vergil's hands disturbed the tense muscles in his shoulders and upper back, putting pressure on his fingertips to dispel any last remnants of his qualms and dismay. "You don't need to try," he said, running his hands down the rest of him to settle in his favourite spot, the twin burying his face in the crook of his neck and sucking like his immortal life depended on it, leaving a discoloured path connecting to his spine. "But if that's what you're going for, you can just stay where you are." He finally got himself into position behind him, shimmying his hips to get comfortable and consciously smoothed along his walls with his tongue in his cheek. "I'm particularly fond of this view."

The twin's riveting brace on his body hitched as the introductory burst of thrusts began, pinching at the flesh under his fingers whilst deepening inside the boy; Vergil drove him at an initial unchanging speed, focusing on having Nero give in under the depth alone as he slithered inside him with uttermost ease, the employee already a long-lost slave to his demonic madness. As they grew fervent, vivid, solid within his confines, he bit through the soft layers of blanket beneath him blanching the sheets with a mix of hot air, sweat, and saliva in response to his foreshadowed yet unrequited actions. Nero's throat rumbled into the material muffling the intent with which Vergil acted in the first place – tearing those sounds from him formed part of his main objective, getting the boy to admit defeat of his senses and switch off his cognitive reasoning for as long as he could, allowing him to relish in his instincts being first and foremost in unconditional surrender of his human nature of distinguishing right and wrong to blend the line into a blurry mayhem of grey flecks streaming across his line of vision – open and closed – the further apart he spread his legs in essentially handing his body over to do as the hybrid pleased. His arms strained at the incessant shift of balance it tried to keep in place, swinging to opposing angles with every shove of Vergil's hips, inclining him more and more to the result of his physical and mental instability; the twin had developed the habit of pulling the outlet of his rage to him as he thrust, providing a collision of either torment or euphoria, depending on his purpose – for Nero it was both, harrowing his thoughts and ideas of what true pleasure was and expunging it with each spark of momentum that shot through his trembling body. A deep, gravelly scream came from nowhere, not bothering to subdue any of its consequence in giving the man behind him what he wanted and feeling him rush his movements some more. "That's more like it."

Unfortunately, that gave way to a furore of smaller, breathy, croaky moans that matured and ensued to Vergil's tune, ripping him part for part at both ends of his frame. "I'm sorry; they won't stop."

Nero thought he was disturbing the peace. "Good," he said, "this is doing wonders for my ego."

He moved faster; the other man raised his white flag at what was only half the hour of unparalleled hair-frizzingly good sex. "I don't think I can last much longer, Vergil."

He had expected to hear that much sooner in the night. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"I would have if you weren't out to fuck me to death."

"Ah, that is true," he said, pulling Nero's moist body by the bend of his hips. "Dante's getting restless, so I'll make this quick."

Really? Would it be that easy? "Hahahaha, I feel so used."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Vergil laid his body over the boy, wrapping his arm around his midsection and his hand around his penis, working them into a routine for a swift, full orgasm; the hybrid opted for short, stinging thrusts against his prostate, nagging the protruding skin until precum seeped through his length and onto his fingertips spreading the saltiness to stimulate an easier grip on him, knowing there was at max two minutes worth of fight left in him given the state of his diminishing power over his body. He was unforgiving; contradicting kisses scorched his back making his skin tighten and tingle with the sensitivity of his release coming so quickly. Nero crumpled his form in the few remaining seconds of his prudent life, hitting the mattress with balled fists as his release discharged form his erection, bits squirting onto his chest mingling with beads of sweat and the rest landing on the sheets that he collapsed onto, pulling Vergil out of him and shifted to the edge of the bed spasming out of delight. The twin landed next to him and tugged the covers from underneath and masked his milky limbs. "I'm not done with you."

"Me neither," he replied, folding the covers to his hips. "But now's the time to be the good big brother."

"I have to; he's the only one that does it for me."

"Is that a challenge?" Although he was exhausted, his wits always managed to amaze.

The Jacuzzi door opened and there he stood in his demonic glory, rightfully chewing on the luckiest strawberry known to mankind. "Is it my turn yet?"

Vergil left Nero's side and yanked Dante onto the bed unthreateningly holding him by the ankles. "You smell so good."

"Strawberries and sex; my new line coming out next November," he joked, jerking his brother into a kiss so dreamy Nero closed his eyes with the image burned under his eyelids as everything – finally – faded to a fatigued black.

* * *

Their bodies came lazily into view, moving unhurriedly with the smell of rapacious craving in the air; the slightly sugary texture was liquid velvet on the tongue, thick against the pores and almost tangible in belief; it was through the eyes glazed in slumber that had the twins in frame, entwined in each other's and tangled in a game that had a definitively happy ending – holding onto the headboard behind him, Vergil was flat on his back breathing to the ceiling, showing off his razor-sharp jaw to be admired at a safe distance; Dante was between his legs hidden in the sheets just above his hips and concealing his good bits from view, moving in concentric circles immediately giving its position away if you happened to doubt his brother's legs bent at the knee on either side of his mass, uncovered, smooth, shaking to justly convey what Dante was doing to him. His strong arms lied at his sibling's ribs stoutly holding him at an appropriate space with the sheets rounding his satisfyingly perky butt as he watched it move slowly, dipping into the prepared body underneath as he replied in kind, moaning silently to himself to appease the meaty bulk that currently invaded him. The sheets were a bonus in his opinion, veiling the raw nature of the interaction yet knowing exactly what went down between them as so plainly evident by Vergil's inability to keep still after every thrust; the picture was mesmerising, aesthetically beautiful to behold and made even more so by the younger's lapsing breath in satisfaction of how good it felt to be inside him. The elder enfolded his arms around the gorgeous creature who kept the pace pumping within, seducing him with tiny spurts of his tongue in his mouth moaning into the hole repeatedly looking deep into his eyes every time he hit that heavenly spot and crushing him into an embrace meant to spur him on, firmly planting his grip on his ass and pushing him deeper; Vergil' arms were peeled from his assets as he was laid back onto the bed where Dante laced their digits, attacking the skin on his neck and shoulder while the mound of fibres below quickened, hastening the sounds that came from the depths of the elder's throat and forming a suitable send off before he succumbed to sleep once again.

For a second time he was woken by something better, almost as if here were being cradled back to sleep; before his eyes opened he knew it was Dante making those noises, drawn out and husky with sheets crinkling under a strong grasp, his body bouncing on the bed with the sleepy man assuming it had something to do with the other bloody sibling sitting on his knees with the younger's legs in that damn vice that only meant one thing; one glorious, magnificent, heart-stopping thing. There was absolutely no covering this time and Nero was in the perfect location to see the detail of their covet; Vergil was a massive tease in his own right, using fast strokes to bury himself in his brother and pulling out slow, rotating his pelvis throughout and gnawing a hole into the corner of his mouth. Dante was smirking into the arch his spine had formed to endure his brother's girth at the extent he was reaching, chuckling as he was yanked into the other hybrid's lap while twisting his legs over the side of the bed clinging to his grasp; he steadily moved Dante back and forth and moving upward by his own accord, the victim continuing his boisterous antics into his ear in his inexplicable thirst for both their orgasms. Nero was caught peeking by the younger demon who threw a flirtatious wink in his direction before nibbling at the close shoulder, giving the boy an earful of the potential he had missed owing to his tiredness – Vergil halted his actions and kissed him thoroughly, placating his wish at enticing the other presence in the room. Dante held his gaze as his tongue had its life essence sucked out, his hands on either side of his partner's jaw at seeing the after effect of the teasing. His face suddenly disappeared, however, leaning backward to hang upside down to the floor. The head rush did wonders for the pulsating sex inside of him, holding on tightly while Nero watched his legs tense behind Vergil's back as he lifted them to his broad shoulders, only remembering his last deflated cry before he fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nero woke a third time and found himself facing the opposite wall and sleeping on the wrong side of the bed with his back toward the pair of walking and talking embodiments of sin; he shifted to lie on his back and turned his head, seeing Dante sprawled across Vergil's chest while his hands dug deep at his younger brother's roots, breathing soundly and peacefully as their subconscious dawdled naked in expensive wine, sweets of every shape and size and strawberry-flavoured everything. Looking at the serenity, he would never guess they were the same beings from a few hours ago, crafty and lethal doses of reality injected into his well-being at a seemingly random occurrence to bring some life into what was a monotonous existence: he loved what he did and chose to not expand to the higher levels of the hotel as Schaffer had advised him, but this was truly something else, screened by exorbitant fabric in expensive hues and patterns that hid the vulgar, animated nature of the clients housed at the highest floor. He gazed at its best kept secret, wondering why it had taken so long for the news surrounding them to hit him so late, which also led to speculation as to just how long they'd been coming to the hotel on their weekends off – there were too many questions left unanswered, but just one made him green with envy: what do they do to Darcy?

He found himself fuming red hot under the single-layered duvet and instantly got off, flinging it over half of the bed nearly smacking Dante in the back of his head and left for the kitchen to grab something to drink; he chuckled to himself on the short journey at the ridiculousness of his thinking pattern and berated the thought entirely, having no comprehensive ground on which to base the stupid emotion. He tried his best to be as quiet as possible on his way there, turning at the island and seeing them in the same position; Nero opened the bar fridge slowly and scoured for the complimentary mini portions of white and red wine, a variety of plain and sparkling waters and juices he had stocked before they came up, plucking at a can of red grape before hearing soft footsteps stop on the other side of the island. "You in the mood for anything?"

"Water. Lemon. Bubbles." Luckily, he'd brought some just in case, grabbing the plastic bottle and seeing Dante rest his elbows on the tiled surface, shooing away the offered glass and drinking straight from the bottle; Nero poured his juice into the saddened tumbler, taking his first sip where the other had finished half of his contents. The twin sensed something was off with him, unsure of whether it was their fault or something else that had peeped its unwelcome head into their affairs. "Something on your mind?" The boy stopped mid sip and gave him a 'how did you know' look, hiding behind the cold of the glass and shaking his head to seem convincing. "If you won't be honest I'll take a guess and make it sound more bizarre than you think it sounds."

He knew he lost. "It's a stupid question-"

"Ask it; I might give you the stupid answer you're looking for."

Nero downed his drink and searched for the liquid courage he expected to see at the bottom of his glass. "I'm curious about what you do with the woman who usually looks after this room."

"Darcy?" the boy nodded. "What do you think we do to her?" Dante finished his drink and gestured for another, taking it with him as he returned to the bed. "Chain her to the bed, spreading her like some defenceless chicken and having our way with every available hole? Blindfolding her and attacking her with leather whips? Tie her to a chair and threaten her to do unspeakable things to us or we'll rip her throat out?"

Surely that wasn't it? He followed Dante, popping the jar with the marshmallows and claiming a handful of the pink and white puffs. "Would you do that?"

"No, but your face malfunctioned when I went through the options."

On it was a shade of relief the hybrid hadn't yet seen on a human. "Then which is it?"

Nero plonked himself next to him, feeding him one of the sugary treats. "None of the above."

"Should I believe that?"

"It's the truth; do with it as you wish."

He fed him another. "Really?" It wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing. She gives in too easily; she's fantastic in terms of giving us everything we need, but she flaunts it too much." Dante shifted his concentration to the human's back, tracing on the supple outlines along the multitude of muscles that peaked from under his pale skin. "We prefer a challenge, someone who'd make us work for it and not make it seem we're as entitled as we think we are – we're used to having people throw themselves at us, but we want the chase. We're hunters: we're equipped to go after the things out of our reach and it's even better when we have a fight on our hands, to win and stake a higher claim in the catch." He followed the grooves of his spine with two fingers, 'walking' his hand up the sides of the vertebrae to relax him. "Someone who won't outright admit to wanting us and then eventually conceding to satisfy the greed that they feel when they look our way, like starved beasts who need a one-time fix and end up getting ruined beyond any degree of repair; the type of person who would then also not limit themselves in our midst and go for what they want out of it, using us as much as we use them – it always goes two ways, and men and women so blinded by lust won't see that, and that's where you came in perfectly." The twin budged closer and held him at the opposite hip, working his lips from his shoulder blade up to the crook of his neck. "You're no pushover and you don't stand idly by and let us do what we want; you made us work to get you on that bed, naked and eager for what we wanted from you. You are the first person to have spoken back to Vergil; when you did that, a blowjob went to the default end of my fuck-it list."

Nero timed the tilt to his head at the right moment, catching his lips in a wet kiss. "He's a bastard."

Dante turned his face a tad more for another; deeper, slower, hungry. "He knows it, trust me, but that won't stop him in getting what he wants." The twin glanced at the robust irresistibility that was Vergil through and through, making Nero look over his shoulder in agreement. "You resisted him, and that made him want you more," he kissed his burning cheek and grazed his teeth on his bottom lip, "which made me want you more."

The pair floated on the same wavelength: the boy moved back to his place and snuck under the duvet that came to his belly, watching as Dante followed suit lying on his side to face the human on his back. "If it helps, I want you both equally."

"It doesn't," he said, no hint of sarcasm or humour in his voice. "You're only digging your hole deeper thinking that way. You're also lying to yourself if you think we're on par with one another."

They looked earnestly at one another; that flow of electrified current swapping amid the two very ready hosts. "I never said that, but I won't try and make sense of what you're saying-"

"I didn't say it to make sense."

Nero defied logic as he kept his hands at his sides and clutching the sheets following the twin's hand to his chest, trailing a single finger down his stomach and dipping under the bedding that had done a good job at hiding his arousal until now; he could smell his erection a mile off, reducing the pressure of his finger the closer he ventured to the length throbbing beneath the unfair heavy blanket. Finally, he found his clasp, devilishly positioned at the lower half of his penis and rubbing his base with the coarse skin of his outer palm – he smirked to himself as he saw the employee's roll back into his head, awestruck at the fact that his hand barely closed around him. The human's hand found his silver roots as Dante's head bowed to his shapely torso, flicking his tongue over his nipples and suckling them, ripening the nerve endings and heightening the sensory conduits, drawing his life force to the areas it mattered most. "Dante, you're making it difficult to want to sleep."

"That wasn't my intention." He mounted him effortlessly and without breaking the points of contact. "I don't plan on sleeping for a while." The demon left his length to twitch to kingdom come, fluffing his hair to mouth-watering status and pushing it back for half a second, providing Nero with a chance to glimpse the unholy resolve in his cerulean orbs. He let the strands fall into his face, distracting the man below while he slinked lower on his hipbone to drop in line with his features, now easier to access and even easier to destroy. "I want you to look me in the eyes when you come."

Dante softly lay on the boy, playfully rubbing their noses with a sweet, calm smile that made him look unbelievable; inhumanely gorgeous and nothing short of being exquisitely surreal, he casually felt his way down the sides of Nero's body making his objective clear as day, holding his oceanic stare and the galaxies and life essence held within its depths searching for a reason to not go further – it was one thing to win the battle of seduction and another to hold him hostage underneath his hefty body weight. A mix of sleepy wonder stared back, lidded in impatience and fear for the wandering off his path of knowledge of the particular scenario. Upon seeing him freeze as it dawned on him, Dante felt his way back up and cupped his face with soothing a nourishing kiss that instantly relaxed him; the hybrid deepened their contact at the pair of hands on his lower back, roaming for Nero's own peace of mind and rounding his cheeks for a quick squeeze and a manly yelp from the being straddling him. His hand reached behind him, only to be stopped by the human and set back in place. "Let me," he said, shifting his gaze to the space between their bodies where he held his erection firm, pushing down on Dante's hips to slowly sheath himself inside him and spreading their legs so the man on top caught the full brunt of his arousal; as a favour to them both he kept him in place by the hips, pressing down and impaling him some more, getting a proper feel of his walls constricting on his length and imposing scorching friction of the third degree. Words could not describe the look on the demon's face as Nero dug deeper, ramming his body at an angle that forced the rest of him into the mattress; Dante reacted in the only way he knew how, scratching harshly at the linen and hiding his face in the boy's chest, showing off the impressive muscles on his shoulders and back. The human would have to rely on his craving of the man above to lead him through, unhindered by the foreshadowed doubt he obscured behind the embarrassment of not being able to carry through on his promise and yet neither twin gave him the chance to second-guess his abilities at giving them a taste of pleasure beyond their sibling boundary, to fully invest his all with no regrets in a literal once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Here they were, ensnared in bodies and wits, breaking apart at the slightest movement from the other half of the hankering exploit, feeling all and with everything they had and requiring nothing less than their entire form's worth of pent up frustration; Dante had underestimated his potential as the temporary mate judging by how well they'd gotten along, disregarding his sexual potential for something of a friendship among the three – above all else he didn't belong to their race and he feared for Vergil's reaction mostly, but now it was just a waste of time and nerves under heavy contemplation, going far too deep when all he needed was to look right in front of him at the boy who wore his good heart on his expensive sleeve, no secrets or hidden motives besides his newfound kink in half-devil lovemaking.

The digits pressing into the back of his thighs took its harboured strength and hugged the hybrid closer as he eased into the embrace, his heart and lungs racing against Nero's equally frantic chest. "I get it," he whispered, afraid of waking the sleeping devil next to him. "Right now, all I want is to see you crumble on top of me." His tongue found homage in the itching skin in the crook of Dante's neck, sucking until he winced at its tenderness. "I want that so bad."

He peeled himself off and rested on his elbows shaking his hair to one side with a twinkle to his eye so purely wanton that any fool who would ignore his silent plea deserved a punishment worse than death. "I'm not going anywhere." Dante resumed his earlier position, hovering over the boy with a complex sneer to his mouth, darting his tongue across the gap he'd made for a chaste kiss, one of the last he'd do with a clear mind. "Take what you want; I'm all yours, Nero."

Golden sparks fluttered under his eyelids in a flash, setting alight the fire in his loins and propelling him forward, causing a high-pitched breath to escape them both, the elongated expel soothing the force of Nero's first thrust into him. Dante kept his ground at the boy's sides and was pleased with the pace he commanded, unaltered and powerful, giving the demon a full ride in and out as his penis impaled him in all the right ways. He went against every ache in his body and kept still, allowing the boy the time to sufficiently inflict as much devastation as he needed, not anticipating the state he may be in after Nero's release. There was no doubt in his mind that he would do this without that desired outcome, but how long would he last? The correct answer would have been for him to take a step back and evaluate his own predicament a mere twenty minutes after Vergil was done having his way with him; another ten would have been enough to heal up, but it was all Nero's fault that he had to be thirsty while he was recovering. It was useless carrying these thoughts around whilst balancing at varied depths on the human's lap, deciding for a more comfortable position with his palms on his torso for that extra oomph gravity provided. The other man's hips levitated on the bed impatient at himself for thrusting so slow – he needed much more to get Dante in a frenzy accurately judging by the daily catalyst sleeping a few inches away. He observed the gap amid them alternate between wide and narrow seeing the manner in which his member mercilessly pounded into the hybrid over and over, hearing the resonant noise of their sexes drove him quickly to the cliffs of madness, hardening his shaft and feeling Dante tighten under the strain; the bigger man added his own sounds to the mix in moaning to their established rhythm, spreading himself wider for a bigger play area. "Oh! Dear! God! Fuck! Right! There!" This was what Nero was waiting for: rather than commenting some snide remark that may send him back to square one, they boy clasped his cheeks and split them like before, triggering Dante to fall forward onto his chest to gather his thoughts for a few stolen seconds before Nero impelled upward faster than he'd planned and observing that tantalising mouth gape open over his own. The cluster of hot breaths on his tongue was phenomenal, more pleased at the unforeseen antiphon than anything else; Dante clinched his grip on the boy's neck as he continued the persistent thrusts, hitching his physique to unholy places within the confines of his own psyche and unable to get a good enough grip on his sweaty skin.

The final round took an awful turn – as all Nero's sparks of genius did – jackhammering his last bits of energy through the hybrid's ass; slow on the exit and fast on the entry, it was wholly welcomed by him but not his body, mewling into the boy's mouth at the impulsive change in speed. Nero preferred this over his other movements, feeling his tip dig into him at previously unexplored peaks and as a result the twin clenched as he pulled out, dragging the skin of his penis along his canal and bringing them closer to their release with each thrust. This was, however, not the proper close to their mischief: the atmosphere had slowed immensely and Dante was calmer, breathing evenly without shudder and back to his normal expression of personified volatile sin; it disappeared in the air that had thickened with hunger and pre-orgasm hanging in the diminishing space of their delectable bodies; the twin began to shake under his weight, fighting with his limbs to keep steady at the hastened actions of Nero's hips pummelling his ass to dust. He bent forward to his ear, pleading with the man so content on his back fucking him to oblivion. "Just a couple more-" with a closed-mouth groan to follow, the bass vibrating along the human's neck; he wasn't one to disappoint, grabbing control of Dante's hips as well and grappling him in place. "I'm right fucking there, Nero!" Like music to his ears, he pushed his entire body back and lied flat on the boy's front, allowing him to nag with focus at his prostate and gripping Nero's sweaty strands by the root with shaky hands at his direly close relief. His frame jerked to a different tune, raising himself on his arms and legs triumphantly and in mild panic; his silver hair shrouded his features and veiled Nero's disenchantment at no orgasm splashing all over the sheets. How short-lived it was, watching Dante crawl up his form and setting his thighs on either side of his head and shoving his penis into the boy's mouth with a booming snarl escaping his lungs, pulling his face closer by the roots to not spill a drop of his cum. Nero obeyed obediently, sucking the stubborn remnants from the pulsating length until the twin had enough, collapsing next to him as dishevelled as you'd imagine.

"Nice touch," said the employee, turning to him in an arguably worse state, wiping the corners of his mouth for good measure.

"My dick thanks you for your cooperation." Dante slithered to his level, kissing him frantically to venture a taste of himself in the corners of his mouth.

Appropriately swelled and sporting a deepened hue of pink, Nero wrenched his lips away and flipped to face the opposite direction. "Shit, that was crazy."

He didn't like it one bit. "No no no, you can say that when we're done." He was met with a puzzled and drowsy look over a smooth, milky shoulder. "You don't think we're done, do you?" Dante couldn't resist trailing a finger down Nero's spine, snaking the few inches he needed to align their bodies perfectly. "You haven't come yet; we can't be done."

His eyes rolled into his skull at the contact; like leaning into the sexiest Twinkie he'd never eat. "I thought the objective was to-"

"I can exhaust you way more than this." He wasn't going to argue; getting Dante to say dirty things was his new favourite hobby; before he could laugh at his own brilliance, his outside leg was yanked back at the knee, wrapping around the bigger man's pelvis and strangely covering his mouth with his own hand. "Vergil may sleep like a rock but he'll definitely hear what I'm doing to you; it's just to be safe."

No warning, no countdown, no sound or sign to look forward to as a hint to the outlet of his new fantasy; the hand on his mouth should have given some indication but his mind was a million miles away, still on the blasphemous impulse of the demon's essence tingling in his throat, lucratively coating the itchy flesh that may accidentally be overused in the coming few minutes. Nero did what he was told and covered his mouth; set, even breathing through his nose instantaneously broken by a grown behind him of the feral class – there was no way to foretell the propulsion nor the power he screened after having just orgasmed, shooting the lower half of the boy's body like a ragdoll across the sheets and pushing the back of his head into the taut muscled expanse, coughing into his 'safe' hand with wide eyes and clutching his mouth at the seriousness of the predisposed caution. The twin pulled him in a crippling grasp, reinforcing his leg into position and holding him tightly across his belly. "What did I say?" Nibbling at his earlobe, Dante breathed hot air along the shell with the bottom of his frame acting separately from the tranquil upper half, thrusting without remorse into his tired body and gradually increasing the pace and depth of his undoing: poor Nero had nowhere to go, bending to alleviate the explosive pressure that had built within and holding his limb in place for the welfare of his own rationality. He gave in early, caving his spine and extending his reach to the sleeping form, jerking forward in short bursts so invariably close Vergil's exhales singed the skin on his nose. Dante drew him by the neck; flush, on fire, exasperated and unashamedly in tears beside tiny shrieks muted between his digits – deep and rasping, hoarse, dry moans lurched out of his throat, shutting his eyes harshly as the wetness smeared across his line of vision. Nero felt his way up the fiend's back folding his fingers through his silver mane and tugging unnecessarily hard, signalling the very painful arrival of his release. For the first time that night Dante was feeling particularly gracious, handing over his forearm for the boy to do as he fancied, immediately feeling the sting of the ferocious bite reverberating through the force of his invasion. He held the bleeding limb across his neck while silent pleas fell on deaf ears, leaving his fragile physique to be rocked by the creature's insatiable necessity to see him come with his own eyes to cap off their purpose of true exhaustion as they'd promised; it didn't take long once the familiar clenching of his walls set in, encasing his erection in every miniscule action until Nero held him close, spewing the creamy profanity from his member onto the dark linen and jolting as the final drops exited him in delight. Doused in satisfaction, Dante set to his own vices and moved harder inside, albeit for a short while longer, overstimulating the human to the fifth power and bringing him down from his high, dragging his penis through the tight ring of muscles at his entrance to stimulate his second orgasm, firing drop by drop until he was empty and falling back to his spot next to Nero, watching his hardness flop about and land on his tummy drained of all energy.

The human fell back and stared at the ceiling searching for shards of resolve, turning his head to his guest in mock disgust at the stunning smile slowly edging its way up his cheek. "I don't like you anymore."

If only he meant it; it would have held efficacy if he hadn't shifted closer and burrowed into his inhumane arms, planting kisses on his chest and collarbone. Nero watched him intently, conveying his want through the look in his eyes; Dante reacted accordingly, dipping his head to fall onto his lips in a post coital make-out session agreed to by the gods themselves. Driven by hankering lust, his traced the sharp edge of the boy's jaw gawking deeply into his young, blue eyes; the piercing stare punched him in his core and inebriated his senses, having to shake the morality back into his brain and its inner workings dissolving under the loving, innocent gaze in his direction. They gawked into one another's soul for a full minute, taking a step back in their warmth and calm to truly look deeper than the surface; Nero snuggled in his hug, kissing each of Dante's cheeks softly and tenderly enticing the demon's face to his own and breathing onto his lips, shy at the action yet waist-deep in want to care less about how needy he appeared in front of him. "I think I can live with that," he replied gruffly, leaning into his faultless touch and tightening the embrace, kissing with every fibre of his being.


	5. The fortunate choice

Nero was barely awake, feeling like he was hit by a bus at the exertion a few hours prior with one twist tingling next to him: on either side of his body was a twin deep in slumber with their arms draped across his chest and their heads supported by his outstretched reach, fingers embedded in their soft hair as they slept soundly nuzzling into his naked chest. Their noses scrunched simultaneously, bringing their wake at the scents wafting in the air; the aroma was kind to their senses as it gently persuaded the tips of their tongues at a taste of the thick atmosphere that surrounded them. Nero alternated his gaze on each sibling, enthralled in their sleep unravel to consciousness until full alertness settled in mingled with the fatigued evidence of their deep sleep. Vergil was first, slowly opening those irrevocable blues and absorbing his surroundings, noting the unusual position he was in. The man in the middle glowed at catching his eye giving him the best smile he could muster at the predicament they found themselves in. "Good morning Vergil."

"Morning," he said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty; you can sleep some more if you want."

He relaxed back into his position. "I won't be able to, but thank you." As a reflex he grazed his lips on the boy's shoulder catching him completely off guard. "Am I allowed to ask for a kiss?"

He wasn't one to ask twice, and Nero would have complied of it weren't for one thing. "I haven't brushed my teeth-"

"Neither have I; furthermore, I don't really care." Vergil was patient at his shoulder, meeting him halfway to satisfy his wish and bracing their tongues to drive out the residues of their tiredness in an act designed to wrench you in between the realms of real and unreal, balancing on the seesaw that teetered on either boundary until it was destiny that pulled them from their vexing subconscious and waking them from their self-induced daze. The twin's swollen lips achieved more than its intended purpose, prickling Nero's skin all over in excitement and sending heated shivers down his central nervous system that was easily picked up by the other sibling, nestling closer in response to his hastening heart.

The awake pair waited for his next move acknowledging his trick of feigned sleep until another bright spark traversed through the boy's brain, making noises suggestive of foul play and audible whispering sweet nothings to his brother, even going so far as to saying his name to an even rhythm that compelled Dante's eyes open, glazed over in sheer arousal. "There you are." In addition to them having no clue who he was talking to, it was too adorable to compute at the horrible hour on a Sunday morning. "Did you have any dreams last night, Verge?"

He never normally asked; the elder always brought it up. "Quite a few, actually."

"Tell me all about them." It was a ruse but he fell for it anyway, starting at the very beginning which he was certain, in his words, 'connected to all the others but he didn't know how'. Nero estimated a long tedious adventure for them and smartly freed his arm from under his head, holding his hand instead in making himself known just in case his journey had a sequel. For all his storytelling was worth, his sleepy voice made everything so much better and Nero took interest in listening to his incoherent nonsense illustrating his intrigue just to keep him talking; as the first twist in his tale came into view, his face swivelled to the gentleness of Dante's touch at his jaw, twisting him from his assumed boredom and straight into his mouth lingering on his lips until he unwound, kept in place by his cheek. "Hmm-hmmm, that's interesting." The man kissed in light clusters pausing for the moments of silence he was meant to fill with sighs and comments of agreement. "Really? How so?" Dante hovered over him, convinced that his reply bought a good couple of seconds before he had to give another, his tongue plunging into the other's face making the most of the time on loan from his brother: rushed and caring, the deep strokes of the organ roamed skilfully, hitting the right spots for Nero's body to stand at attention and flick the last trace of sleep into next week. "Now that's new," he said gruffly, thick with desire and beaming at the boy with twinkling eyes and a potent smacker that made them both moan in the back of their throats, allowing Nero's grip to constrict at the back of his head.

The couple felt the burn of Vergil's stare at the same time, gradually turning their heads to face the silver fluff holding himself up by his elbow raising a perfectly sculpted brow at them both. "You could have pretended to listen."

"I was listening," Nero piped in, getting poked in the ribs by the one who was meant to be paying attention. "What? I can multitask."

It seemed like Dante was genuinely hurt, betrayed and scorned in the vilest feasible way. "We were in this together-"

"You never said anything about not listening."

This could be fun. "What did I say, Nero?" He chose his victim wisely, hypnotising the man with his presence alone. "In my ear; Dante might steal your answer." He happily complied, leaving the point of contact on the younger's head to give Vergil an amazing reply that was probably spot on; no number of lucky stars or angels were around so early and it was eminent that today might not go as he'd hoped. Whatever Nero was saying clearly did the trick getting a chuckle out of his brother that lightened the air to the thin boundary of his frame. Pure unfairness, in his opinion, seeing his twin feel along the ridges of Nero's back soothing the muscles he touched, elated with the extensive courtesy to detail he was offering.

He fell back onto the bed; flustered, mouthing _I'm really sorry_ to him yet showing no sign of it anywhere on his body. "Dante, how do you plead?"

Vergil wouldn't let him forget this, but he did have one last trick up his sleeve he believed to have a five percent clear-rate; he'd never tried it before, so slapping a number on it gave him some form of hope. "Fairly guilty."

"Fairly?" he asked, sitting upright and leaning over Nero's body. "How is that possible?"

"Blaming me for a ritual you've established since the dawn of time is off your ethical radar." BAM! He even used big words! But it was true; there was never a morning he wasn't greeted with an inconceivable kiss that took the air out of his lungs before he'd taken his first breath of a new day, his head forced back into his fluffy pillows to bear the brunt of the power behind it and clicking his brain into overdrive for the rest of the actions to follow such a gruesome attack on his sanities. Dante mirrored his brother, a hair width separating their mouths. "It's all your fault."

Vergil hadn't thought about that, but his attempt at riling him up wouldn't go unpunished; he ran his thumb along his sibling's plump bottom lip, peeling it away the further his digit travelled. "My most sincere apologies, brother," he said, tilting his head and taunting his twin, ghosting over his mouth in empty promises of the only way out, laying his forehead on the other urging him to initiate his reprimand for his dishonourable actions. The teasing was Dante's drawback, being so near without either of them submitting to their instinctual impulses was a pain his threshold chose not to handle; the elder was renowned for his remarkable patience – they would probably stay like this all morning until the younger gave in or Nero smashed their faces together in annoyance. Unfortunately, no such chance would arise anytime soon as the younger relinquished his vices and gave his brother what they both wanted, brutally crashing their mouths together and generating blue and red flames to silhouette their incensing bodies. Nero's blood pressure shot through the roof etching a deep red hue to the lower half of his form thankfully hidden beneath the black bedding; he remembered Schaffer's words of warning, keeping still as the war waged above, scorching at the intensity radiating from the strength behind every facial muscle that decidedly chipped away at their respective egos, each wanting a yielding defeat before the real battle ensued. They each took turns commanding the kiss, breaking for air only when needed – the boy unintentionally sighed huskily to himself, feeling under the covers when the tempo on the mattress halted abruptly, meeting a double dose of blue fervency with his own and blushing at them; they kissed once more with their eyes on Nero and flipped their predatory switches to the forgotten, keen prey. "I think he feels left out, Vergil."

They looked at one another; it wasn't good. "What do you suggest we do, Dante?" They had changed into the same person, moving like mirror images dipping their claws under the offending sheets and throwing them to the floor, both shifting to attack him concurrently.

"I think this will suffice."

Everything was a blur, smudging Nero's line of sight in bright colours mingling with the morning sky. The siblings dove for the creamy skin in the crook of his neck, nibbling their way down to his toned chest, licking over his erect nipples and merging at his ribcage, sharing a quick kiss and looking in his direction as they furthered their endeavour traversing down his lean physique; from his pecks to his abs, from his abs to his hips, from his hips to his thighs and calves twice over were introduced to their overarching influence rendering him beyond helpless in his only task to remain still. The twins kissed him on his cheeks, sucking at the basses of his ears as their powerhouse grip yanked his legs apart, resting their hands behind his knees while he soaked it all in, his brain already zooming to the blinding finish line he would thoroughly enjoy getting to. Their movements mapped perfectly, switching hands to hold his limbs to their desire and grazing their teeth on the underside of his thighs smiling into his flesh the closer they got to the pleasure centre pulsating to the ceiling. Moving into his view, their tongues lapped at the length being carefully brash against his swelling tip; Dante sucked to his base while Vergil stayed afloat aiming to break his mind slowly and surely so, swathing him in sensory overload and absolute ecstasy; their glorious heads bobbed in every direction, the bass in their moans sending tremors through his member that encompassed every joint in his sore frame and making his hips buckle at the pressurised focus on his penis.

In the midst of his shaky breath the brothers shared another moment, French-kissing one another with the beating, veiny protrusion between them; Nero's lungs and heart would give in at any moment, proving his concentration futile in grappling at the weathered thread the had done such a good job in slicing down. He looked between his legs at the tandem torture reaching his breaking point as Dante disappeared at the edge of the bed and Vergil remained where he lay, watching him in an erotic stare while his lips enveloped his throbbing tip; the sideways glance was more than enough reason to shed the foaming shards of his sanity there and then, but they clearly had another plan in the unmistakable synchronised effort of his member suffocating inside the elders mouth and his scrotum into the younger, earning a well-deserved, deep-throated scream that vibrated along the walls-

And making him sit upright, panting away at the dry air of the room. Dante sat at the dining table shoving obscene amounts of food into his mouth, probably stark naked as per their hybrid protocol and chewing away happily at the assortment of proteins laid out on the island by who knew; the sharp smell of coffee hit his nose like a truck and made his brain smile at the familiar whiff that greeted him into a new day. However strong the pull of the fragrance was on his tender joints, he couldn't ignore the bodily plea of rest that rang in his ears, struggling to keep his eyes open in the position he was in. The bed shifted to his left, Vergil's presence looming like a friendly ghost reading his novel with his back against the headboard supporting the book on a bent knee, permitting the dark fibres to cover the bare minimum of his hips. Nero's mouth began to water; he would blame it on his hunger if he was ever asked, tilting his head and angling his hair out of the way to gape without being noticed. Amateur. "I hope it was good," he said, raising his leg to get comfortable in his position. "You were tossing and turning for the past ten minutes."

Vergil closed his book and held his place by a finger, giving him a gawk of his very own. "Did I say anything? I tend to do that sometimes."

"Why?" The twin moved closer to him attempting to massage some life into his back. "Can neuro-Nero not pronounce 'Vergil'?"

The action of carrying out a single chuckle was one too many signals for his weary brain to handle. "You're funny; I swear I'm laughing on the inside."

He hunched over his portion of the duvet appreciative of the effort the twin was making to wake him up, but being this comfy would get them nowhere; the boy laughed inwardly at the irony of his dilemma and learning his lesson for future encounters of the like. The touch at his back vanished and resurfaced to his chin, turning his face for the devil to peck at lightly. "Dante put on a fresh pot; go grab some."

Good idea – even though that kiss woke him plenty. "You want some?"

"I do indeed," said the hybrid, claiming a sloppy lingering peck advantageous in his sleepy state. "If you mean the coffee, I had a cup earlier." Nero's drowsy glower descended to his lips, dumb courage leaning him forward and colliding their lips in another slumbered stupor to guarantee a walk to the machine without incident; it made his head clammy and jumbled, distinctly counterintuitive of the lesson he was meant to be learning in provoking the hybrid's sensory projection by budging him in the wrong attentive direction for his own safety. But Vergil was far more careful, leading by example in breaking the kiss before it became divine, pushing him away and shooing him to the kitchen.

He climbed off the opposite edge and went into the Jacuzzi room, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his waist, stalking across the expanse by his sense of smell and properly missing the machine to head to the bathroom; Dante was indeed as naked as you could get, lounging idly on the semi-restful chair to accompany the huge table with a mountain of food in front of him – at least he was eating; a body like that must have been hard to maintain on a normal breakfast-lunch-dinner diet plan. It wasn't like to twin to silently watch as he walked by. "If it wasn't already made clear, you don't need that."

He referred to the towel. "I'm too lazy to carry it in my hands, so you'll have to deal with PG16 for now."

Nero moved his massive frame through the door and locked it behind him, finally able to use his knowledge of the employee fourth-floor trade secret, justly codenamed 'sleepover': he smiled as he removed the towel and dropped to his knees in front of the cupboard next to the basin, unclasping two piece of plastic that dropped the panel of wood underneath the small door and locating a cleverly-hidden bag of sanitary items needed as per its presented codename. He tore at the protective plastic covering the toothbrush and facecloth and set to work, reviving his deadened features by means of processed mint and eucalyptus with a hint of honey and chamomile. Looking healthier than a few minutes ago, he slapped some life into his cheeks with an irresistible smirk that echoed through the pores of his skin and the tendons of each muscle, awakening the vigour in his bones and sending a nourishing spike of heroine through his bloodstream. The boy fixed his hair, ruffling it backward and letting the strands at his ears fall where they may, running his fingers through his fringe and twisting random tufts to keep them in place at obtuse angles away from his scalp; he retrieved the towel and dusted his body off with the white fibres wiping away flecks of anything that may taint his smooth skin. When all was done, he afforded one last look in the mirror, licking his lips and making it glimmer under the artificial lighting; the longer he looked, the more he saw that distinctive flame catch fire in his iced gaze, blazing a trail along his towering frame that made his blood boil with penetrating, rigorous craving for one last scandal to tuck under his belt. He raised a single eyebrow and squared his jaw watching the colour return to his pale skin, slanting his head to get a good look at his chest; the little marks left by the twins were scattered from his collarbone to his hipbone, some in red blotches and some the healing yellow of a bruise, gently touching them to remember the act that sealed them in place and smiling to himself, reflecting a dangerous bite to the corner of his mouth as he ran his hands and eyes down his illegally sinful frame, breath hitching in his throat as he coyly grabbed his manhood and looked to the mirror once more, watching his face alter to varying degrees of voracity the further he took his rationality and walked with a gold pair of scissors to his final thread and hovering over it, readying his grip for the moment Vergil would drive him to snap it in two.

"Please keep your thoughts down, Verge. I can smell you from here and there's only so much I can eat to mask your scent."

The twin on the bed was secretly bubbling in his serene state. "What's taking him so long?"

Dante lifted some scrambled eggs onto a browned biscuit, topping it off with a hash brown and some thinly sliced Prego steak. "He just woke up." He took a bite and the flavour combination sang hymns on his tongue. "I don't think I have to tell you what happens when our species wakes up-"

"I know that, but we're here." And he was meant to be the calm one. "To each his own."

Seems like breaking that kiss wasn't for Nero's benefit after all; the ten-minute head start he and his brother had in making things look as normal as possible had worked on the boy, but the effects of their twinsanity mouth-fuck still fizzed at a higher frequency the human couldn't detect. Dante resorted to keeping his mouth busy as a distraction while Vergil believed the narrative would do the trick, but the fragments of his focus weren't able to piece a comprehensive puzzle to his liking, making him more agitated under the sheets. "What is that book about anyway?"

"I haven't been paying attention since page fifty two." He'd be damned if he knew content before that; he only picked it up because the cover looked interesting and he glossed over the words following the directed path of the story that went into one ear and out the other. "But I do see the word 'regurgitate' so I'm assuming it has something to do with that."

"Then why carry on rea-" Their pleasant conversation was disturbed by the inner workings of the lock on the bathroom door, swinging inwards as Nero exited to join him at the table, choosing the seat next to him in full view of the reading twin; Dante's eyes never left the sprig of confidence that blended with his meal, sniffing the convoluted sandstorm that whirled inside his head, licking his lips in fascination of the scheme he wished were tailored to him and not his edgy sibling. "Can I get you some coffee?"

He'd completely forgotten. "Oh no, don't worry I'll get it-"

Dante had already gotten hold of a napkin and a clean mug before he could act, pouring an adequate dose of liquid cocaine to support the melting pot of lewd thoughts simmering away in the grey matter between his ears. He returned with the mug, placing it in front of Nero as he made his way to his seat. "Wouldn't want you to burn yourself out, do we?"

Nero normally took his coffee black, but that tiny drop of milk did wonders for the hint of caramel to shine through. "What are you talking ab-"

"Don't mess with me; it's taking everything I have to not throw you on this table and have my way with you, so spare me the detail." He didn't have to read his mind; discounting the smell, he might as well parade around the room with a neon sign floating over his head. "The only thing I can tell you is that he's real sensitive in the morning, so it's best to make your move soon."

The boy was riding the wave of his own power trip, watching him prudently since the start of their conversation; the hybrid stopped eating, his knife and fork neatly placed on the sides of his half-eaten plate, and Nero took it as a sign – deluded in a mixture of passion and lethargy – shifting his heavy seat and bothering his blind spot. "You liked it, didn't you?" He kissed his cheek sweetly, earning a small head tilt toward him. "What we did this morni-"

He should have seen it coming owing to who he was dealing with; the kiss only encouraged the flame more, a quick shot of adrenaline ending as tersely as it began. "Can you imagine all the energy you might have had if I didn't?" The power manifesting on Dante's frame drew him in once more, pursing his lips innocuously in favour of the hanker the twin just couldn't resist. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it."

Nero had no clue either, but he would exploit it until the juice ran out. "Same." His face turned a grave shade of mischief, unable to tear himself from the heat Dante's body generated and his contrasting frozen stare, keeping him adeptly in place and much to the demon's discontent.

"Get moving; I'm on my last nerve."

The undertone gave no leeway for misinterpretation, and combined with that devilish glaze to his features Nero stood, leaving the table for his own well-being and any doubt to meander its way to the surface. "Wish me luck," he said, throwing him a youthful smile as he stalked to the bed with an eager eye trained on the unmoving mass of implausible debauchery peacefully reading his novel unknowing of the words exchanged between the couple in the kitchen.

Vergil would have heard if he'd paid attention but chose not to eavesdrop on his brother's conversations for good measure; his eyes had faltered at seeing the ravaged feat between them, feasting like hyenas on a summer's day and bracing the impact in the only place he deemed fit for such a scene to disentangle. Though jealousy was a farfetched concept for him to associate with, he grew tired of Dante hogging the boy, stealing bits of time here and there to satisfy that hyperactive demonic lust that rioted inside of his fresh bones on a daily basis; yes, it was his job as his elder brother to cater to those needs and he was grateful of the break Nero was able to provide, but that fact alone made him more desirable to both – an untouched fantasy in a rival of human nature equalling their vehemence and stamina behind closed doors as a secret known only to them, a gem found in the deepest recesses of their subconscious that unbeknownst came to life in the blink of an eye without them realising it until their very last shared moments together. They wouldn't go back from this, already dreading the second they were escorted home to the shop and one step closer to their mundane reality.

While he carelessly let his mind wander, Nero shuffled to his own side of the bed and climbed under the covers, moving one third from the edge and sat on his knees with the duvet like a cape draping his shoulders, waiting for Vergil to catch his eye. He nudged his head for the hybrid to move closer, folding over the corner of his page and setting it to the dresser next to him, smoothly fulfilling the boy's wish as quick as he had hoped; the twin was next to him and without warning, pulled by his legs for the human to nuzzle between them, spreading him wide while his eyes maintained its shock and laying over his front to prevent any counter-argument that amazing brain could conjure. His hands encircled his lower back in a crushing embrace and leaving the hybrid to claw at his roots and shoulder blades as they kissed, fanatically and without guilt, finally succumbing to the rage that stewed inside both their bodies in lavish squalor deemed fit for their situation. The back of the demon's head was deep in a feathery pit under Nero's deepening efforts, catching whatever breaths he could amid the physical cries of his unquenched need. "Nero-"

"Shut up." He dreaded the aftermath of his bossy side coming through yet unfazed at the repercussions all the same, kneeling on the mattress and readying his hardened length at Vergil's entrance. "Words are not what I wanna hear from you." The boy reoccupied his position and beheld the gorgeous stare, his expression unchanging as he plunged forward into unfamiliar territory and wasting no time in getting himself acquainted with the loop of muscles constricting around his penis, thrusting along and feeling every inch of the twin's sensitive walls as his brother had claimed, coercing a bend to his knees at the pressure and velocity pulsating inside of him. Nero shrewdly left the other man's mouth and led a full onslaught down the side of his neck, meriting his first moan from those luscious plump lips, smiling at the staggering intake of breath at his twitching ear. "Let me take care of you this time, okay?" He bit at the curve of his shoulder, sucking deeply and attentively at Vergil's skin as he continued to pound his entire length along his throbbing passage with ease, causing a rhythmic bounce to the bed and the demon's breathy groans to sound alongside it, bringing his demise closer with every infinitesimal action inside and out.

* * *

Dante quietly left the room, standing on their lone corridor with the door slightly ajar; to his right the elevator dinged the arrival of a visitor, narrowing his eyes at the recognisable odour before the painted metal doors revealed Schaffer's heaving form on the other side carrying two Styrofoam cups of their home brew. He handed one over as payment, almost as if he knew he'd find the creature on his doorstep handing over the indoor railing, alone, unclothed, and in mock irritation upon seeing him. "You're naked."

No client or staff member would see him regardless as per the hotel's policy, blithely sipping at the liquid tar and relishing the burn down his throat; he gave in to his inner child and looked down, sure enough finding only taut muscle and toned deliciousness in his sights. "You're fully clothed," giving him a skewed once-over at his suit, not looking half bad considering the old bugger and his usual style of dress. "Oh, I thought we were playing your favourite 'state the obvious' game; I always seem to win even though you always start it."

"Sadly not; plus, most of the things I want to say can't be said directly to your face, so where's the fun in that?" Dante nearly choked on his cup at the improvised wit, stretching out his hand for a well-deserved high-five from the owner. "How is he?"

He swallowed, gesturing to the gap in the door left on purpose for the unlikely three percent occurrence he'd show and want a preview at the success of his initial decision in electing Nero as his professional fodder. "Take a peek and see for yourself what problems you have brought upon us... is what Vergil would say."

Schaffer sneaked to the door, vigilant in not making any noise for the pair of superhuman ears beyond the wall. "What would you say?"

"Honestly?" Dante stood to his full height, peaking just above the owner's head and drinking the last of his coffee. "As we speak, he's causing major problems for Vergil's bank account. I can't even hope for anything to go wrong – he has him wrapped around his finger."

That was mentally, statistically, geographically, physically, mathematically, biologically, presently, emotionally, and diabolically impossible. "I doubt that-"

"See for yourself." The twin turned his back to him and the stimuli hoping to not hear a single thing. He'd still hear it in his mind nonetheless, but anything to block the possibility of three-dimensional resonance would be a win. "Vergil's in heaven."

Schaffer did as he was told, squeezing through the space and aiming his head toward the general direction of where the bed should be: the muscles in Nero's back moved according to the movements Dante referred to, seeing the outline of his ass hammer between two stocky protrusions he assumed were Vergil's legs; the claw marks on his back needed no explanation, splitting the creamy skin as an outlet for the boy's depraved raid of his insides, taking what he wanted and leaving not a stitch of remorse behind in maintaining a balanced albeit hard pace at his entrance. He saw his employee come up for air, holding his head up by a powerful neck as the hybrid's fingers travelled from his shoulders to his hair, clasping the degree of depth he inflicted at the willingly helpless animal beneath him; he was presented a prevue of the twin's face, twisted in agonised ecstasy with his ceruleans shut to distance himself from the inhuman reality placed before him, deepening its authenticity in thrusts so visceral he found himself giving into the pleasure on offer, bending his mind to accept Nero's hunger in return for the ultimate sacrifice of his undoing.

Two strong arms left their grasp around Vergil and held tightly on the headboard as the mound of fibres slowed and the limbs on either side flattened onto the mattress, tensing on every stroke of his erection tugging at all his nerves simultaneously. The particular crook to his fingers was synonymous with a precise arch to his spine, clawing upward and lifting himself to meet his mouth, unexpectedly groaning into the empty space and falling onto the bed with his hands moulded to Nero's outstretched arms. He gave up on the sweaty grip, quickly moving his hands under the material and to his butt, pushing the boy into him, holding him inside and caving in at his length beating on his engorged walls, biting into the boy's chest and letting out a disgusting growl that complemented his shaking frame perfectly; the couple exchanged a few words, gutturally fighting their point across and Nero moved to his first tempo, clearly winning the argument and making his arms comfortable at Vergil's head vindictively nailing away inside him.

Schaffer retreated with part of his sanity intact, rotating on the balls of his feet at the naked form bending over the metal rightfully just in muddling his alert senses to unimportant matters. "It smells so damn good in there."

"Why do you think I'm out here? My inner demon is crying for me to go back in and join them. But I want Vergil to have his moment: as Nero's said before, 'how can you let me look after twins and not taste them both?' or something to that effect. I'm merely adhering to his wish."

The owner caught the underlying connotation. "Ah, so you've had your fix already?"

"While Verge was sleeping, yes."

"And?"

He flipped the empty cup in his monstrous hands. "You'll be seeing more of us, that much I can tell you."

"That's fantastic." From a business perspective it was, and he no longer had to worry about replacements for Darcy; on the bad end, he'd have to inform his daughter that she didn't have to look after the twins anymore and that would be more painful than the anxiety he experienced sending Nero into the jungle unprepared even if it held no efficacy in the current moment. "Anyway, I just came to check that you hadn't ground him to dust."

He of all people should know they wouldn't go full demon on him. "We aren't capable of that-"

"Like fuck you are. But I was prepared to leave this floor with blood on my hands if you did, so thank you for saving me from an entire day of cleaning duty."

Schaffer didn't need many words to express feeing. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was bad at keeping secrets – one may point out the flaw at hiding specifics from half-demonic entities that have known him most of his life – and didn't show much humanity to anything other than the dream he'd managed to achieve in a relatively short time, and that included every living breathing thing in and around the property. He had reason to worry, but also didn't, handing a pair of capable hands into the care of an identical pair assigning a very small margin for error. He would never admit to their faces, but they were fine men, a tiny percentage of the species he'd open his rooms to anytime owing to the work they did and to repay them for saving his life all those years ago. Dante closed the door a bit more for his own sake and turned to his friend on whom his nakedness had no effect, contrary to Nero's belief. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I don't," he said, putting his hands in his custom-made pockets and staring at the carpet as if were the best thing since sliced bread, "but he is my main attraction, my employee, and I would have definitely killed you if anything happened to him, so whatever that's called-"

"That's caring."

"No, it's not. I'm incapable of that, remember?"

Turning his back to the young hybrid may not have been the best choice, earning a firm slap to his ass and a macho yelp to escape him. "You're not heartless."

Without confirmation or denial he abandoned the nude guest, walking briskly to the elevators and pressing the silver 'G' for his office. "Enjoy the rest of your time with us, Dante. I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

* * *

"You need to stop-"

Not a fucking chance in hell. "I thought I told you that words aren't what I want to hear from you."

Vergil's inconsistent breathing was part of his plan, and there was no way he'd give up when he was so close. "Listen, I understand-"

"You don't." Neither did Nero, but he'd succeeded in the impossible and has the scars to prove it. "Now be a good boy and come for me."

He spoke into the twin's neck dangerously close to his ear, thick in the moment in full anticipation of his release and nothing less. "Fuck me harder and I'll consider your proposal."

Nero had him exactly where he wanted him, letting go of the headboard and gripping at the pillow on either side of his head resuming the first phase of his endeavour, fucking Vergil in long quick lashes that made the bed squeak under their weight and feeling the burn of his stamina consuming his physique head to toe but not spent to give up yet, knowing he must have gotten somewhere in the past few minutes while his partner was snarling into his chest in struggling to keep him volume to a minimum. A few more thrusts would prove him true, the demon clinging to him like a sex-crazed koala and hastening in his breaths, hiding his face into the boy's torso until it seemed his body to turn inside out with a force strong enough to throw Nero off and out of his body as his orgasm squirted onto his abs and chest, permitting some degree of relief to overcome the unnecessary skirmish of being absolute in front of the stranger.

Was he really a stranger after all this?

Vergil stayed on his back and gathered the fragments of his psyche from across the room, completing his ethereal look in gliding his fingers through his hair unbelieving of what just happened; he knew where this was going, seeing a blurred version of Nero's face and tongue darting to his stomach, playing with the viscous liquid on his body, stretching it to its tearing point before it made its way into his mouth and down his throat. He licked it all except for one blotch, running a digit through it and extending it to Vergil. "Want some?"

The demon smirked at his cockiness, progressing up his finger with the tip of his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth.

* * *

Nero stood alone at the foyer sucking at a sour lollipop while the rest of the staff roster cleaned the ballroom from the party the previous night; as guilty as he felt not helping, Schaffer had convinced him that he'd done them the biggest favour in mankind and he had no right to feel bad, his emotions as wasted as the kids at the celebration. The boss stalked from the swing door of the kitchen to his side, nudging him suggestively. "Nervous?"

As per the establishment's custom, the allocated staff member in charge must be present to greet them on their farewell, wishing them a safe journey home and extend their hopes to see them again soon. It was a bittersweet task this time, watching the pair leave through those huge doors; on the plus side they'd be taking memories with them, and Nero took solace in those images' inability to be replicated across any plane with any being in existence. Only him; scorched into their subconscious and his name etched in their lungs until they chose to forget or replaced with brand new memoirs of a more unholy kind – if it were possible. "Why would I be nervous? They're leaving."

His boss knew him better than that. "Fine; sad?"

The employee slumped his shoulders but kept his head high. "A little."

He really was the best choice, properly experiencing the value of his most esteemed patrons and giving them a weekend they won't be forgetting anytime soon. If his memory served him right, the twins were at the age where good things happened at fewer instances, and given their shared job title, he'd penetrate through their minds like a good porno and bring them back where they were most out of trouble. "They'll be back," with a shake to his shoulder this time that made him giggle. "I have a feeling one of them may slip their number to you in some way or another."

"Don't do that." Nero moved his hair back in place after his mini-earthquake. "Don't be cute for them-"

Schaffer held up a single finger to the air one to his lips. Perfect timing. "They're here." His boss plucked the sweet from his mouth and set it to one side, shuffling to the white double doors with his grip floating over the handle and pouting to his employee. "Where's your sexy game face?

A gust of wind came from nowhere as he slowly opened the door and Dante exited first, wearing a tight white t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers, topped off with a pair of black-framed sunglasses breaking through the soft unruly strands of his silver hair; he extended his hand to the owner and spoke in a hushed tone with his back toward Nero, fully aware of his positon in the expanse of the reception area but couldn't resist a classic turn-reveal, being true to his nature by adding that extra dose of sass to everything that he did. The hybrid spun in place, catching that distinct sparkle to the boy's blue eyes and went for him, enclosing him in a hug that came close to cracking every bone in his body; it felt like forever had ticked by since he held him in his arms, soaking in that musky scent that simply drove him insane at a single waft under his nose and crushed by that strong hold that made him feel safe beyond measure; Nero scrunched inside his frame, getting so used to the feeling of his embrace that having to see it go brought a physical pain to his chest which could only be fixed by the warmth he was currently encased in, abusing its abundance for the last few seconds of their stay.

Dante rubbed him along his back, smiling broadly at the top of his head where he couldn't see. "Thank you doesn't cut it." God, he was going to miss that voice. "I don't know what else there is to say."

His hands moved mechanically to Nero's jaw, now an innate reflex belonging only to them; he, too, automatically leaned into his touch committing every detail to memory. "No witty comment? No sly comeback?"

What was happening to him? "I'm afraid none of them are good enough to work on you." The twin yielded to the obvious, noticing the known pang to his glare as he bowed into his mouth, kissing him deeply; nothing special, just the accumulation of gratitude for three days of close care and love he had poured into them, selfless toward their needs and selfish toward his own, leaving Nero weak in the knees and the couple panting for breath. "Don't get another job, okay? If Schaffer gets on your nerves, send him to me and I'll sort him out."

"I will," he replied, nodding his head for a fuller effect and stealing another quick peck.

Dante licked at the zest on his lips. "All our hard work and you still taste like those damn lollipops."

He wasn't about to burst his bubble and claim he was on his third one for the day, so he let it slide. "Work harder next time; maybe then I can get you to taste like them."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Things had somehow turned raspier and he was already passed the point of being able to handle it; the twin knew that face he pulled, immediately apologetic at twisting his undies into a knot. "I'm sorry, you bring it outta me." Nero smiled as the earlier caress on his lips moved to his forehead, bringing with it unexpected warmth that went against the laws of science in traversing down his body and through his uniform. "I love that."

And with that he peeled himself from the blushing man, taking a deep breath while holding his hands and squashing the perceived cold of their goodbye from his fingertips, hopefully leaving behind a spark of warmth to hold him until his brother decided to trot along and extend the same departing sentiment; Nero watched him leave through the front doors, bowing with a quiet 'namaste' to the receptionist holding it open and seeing his shadow disappear in the bright glare of the afternoon sun, shifting the sunglasses to shield his eyes from its lively rays.

He stood in belief at how Dante still commanded his attention making him follow a non-existent trail to the ordered transport a few feet away and almost not noticing the strong hand on his hip, squeezing his visual frame away from the door and onto the twin at his side. "My brother has a knack for lasting impressions." He, too, waited for the panels of glass to close before turning to Nero; he wore the same pants and sneakers but opted for the sophistication of a long-sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows and pulled skinny tie, his own pair of shades resting on his nose and a black blazer hanging over the arm that made contact, the other peacefully in his front pocket. The cheeky bastard put his arm around Vergil's back and mimicked his touch, mentally patting himself on the back for the tiny hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Don't be cute; now is not the time."

"I couldn't resist," he said, "you left yourself open."

The twin swivelled in front of him handing over the book he'd been reading during their stay. "You seemed interested, so be sure to return it when you're done."

Nero turned it over in his hands and took a good look at the title. _Septagon_ – sounded interesting enough: his inner seven-year-old nearly cringed at the bloodied scrabble tiles on the cover, but the soppiness behind it was adorable to pass without comment. "How do you suggest I do that?"

"I'm sure that brain of yours would think of something." Vergil's hands switched places as Nero clutched the novel to his chest, pulling him by the chin so they faced one another; he'd only realised then that he wasn't breathing, calmly taking air into his lungs to quell his staggered heartrate which was probably the reason behind the wry smile slowly forming on the twin's face. "I don't know what my brother has said to you, but…" He cleared his throat as his eyes wavered to the floor for a split second, genuinely stumped at what to say.

"It's okay, I get it. You don't have to say anything-"

"I do," he said, moving closer while his fingers splayed across the boy's strong neck, "but I feel like whatever I say won't properly reflect what I'm feeling." Both had a knack for that it seems, choosing to portray with actions and not words in attempting to get their point across.

Nero wanted him to say something at least, although, upon reflection, if the roles were reversed he'd be in exactly the same boat. "Try me."

Vergil dipped his head at the challenge, careful yet hungry to devour his resilience; the glint left by Dante transformed to a dangerous fire in the pit of his core, his stellar poise faltering at the incredible kiss the hybrid was capable of: soft, deep, accustomed yet odd given its consequence, the creature shunned his usual frivolity in favour of a subtler approach, lingering on his mouth with hidden intent etched in every stroke of his tongue and miniscule pout to his lips; something about the way he came back for more, the way his eyes flicked open and penetrated his soul before each kiss, and the way he laid his forehead on its blistering partner's was anything but the manner in which he carried himself. This damn near caring side was a total three-sixty from what Nero was used to, fixing the final pieces in place to complete the puzzle that was the inhumane being standing in front of him. "I want to see you again."

Nothing he did could take his eyes off him. "You know where to find me."

Vergil grabbed hold of the boy's wrist and pecked it gently, tracing the solitary line black line that stretched on it. "I've been meaning to ask about this."

Nero didn't have it in himself to pull out of his soft grip as he did with everyone who asked about it. "It's corny."

A dry chuckle met his reply. "Try me." And at that moment a strong wind opened the entrance and let the blinding light burn his retinas forcing his eyes closed–

–opening them after what seemed like one long blink and bringing him back into Schaffer's office with the rest of his colleagues. "So again, any takers?"

The room held their breath, beady eyes scanning all corners of the room. "I'll do it."

The whole space turned and relaxed instantly; some emphasised the sweat on their brows, others were delicate with the relief in their eyes. "I'm not gonna ask if you're sure because I need you to be sure."

"I am." Nero spoke with conviction over the empty thoughts of the rest of the staff, plucking the sour sweet from between his lips. "I want to."

He swore he saw Schaffer smile a little on that big leather chair of his. "Then it's settled. The rest of you, get out." The office emptied in a hurry as if its previous inhabitants had work to do, closing the door behind the last pair of feet that left the space. The owner patted the corner of his desk for his employee to take a seat, dragging his feet to a small cabinet just next to the oak door and hauled out a thin file, flipping through the plastic sleeves and plucking a sheet of paper from the very last one; he moved back to his desk, setting it in front of Nero with a pen. "I trust you are well aware of the legalities."

It was short in terms of the label of 'contract', stipulating the grounds each party should adhere to in the broad scale of their expectations for the weekend. "You drilled it into us on our first day."

"For legal purposes, or the labour law would have my balls." Time slowed as Nero glossed over the sheet and signed his sanity away, passing it over and having it filed and placed in its specialised compartment. "I hoped you'd need not remember it, but hey, each curveball comes with its own purpose. If such were the case now, I'd have to ask how long it's been since you've had some good sex."

The worst part about the question was that he was entirely serious. "Schaffer-"

He relaxed back in his chair and stretched his legs atop his desk, lacing his fingers under his chin in mild curiosity and unleashing that boyish charm of his in full effect. "Of course, I ask that with all the respect in the world, because right now you're about to get it-"

Nero felt responsible to stop it before it got out of hand. "Boss, please don't-"

And his hands unlaced, ready to gesture. "They will probably ruin you thoroughly in three days than what anyone would be capable of in your long, bright future-"

"You can stop now-"

The boss' fingers altered to claws, moving his wrists to shred nothing but air. "Because they're practical veterans at what they do; every rumour you've ever heard is so true it could make you cry-"

"I'll be close to tears if you don't stop-"

"But if it's been a while then the stars have definitely aligned in your favour. I don't believe in that bullshit but it seems your loins' cry was loud enough for them to hear-" lifting his hands to the ceiling like a creepy villain who'd finally managed to lock the princess away in a castle far beyond any plumber's reach, "-and destined to be pulverised by their-"

"BOSS!"

Schaffer feigned a completionist stance, only to raise both his hands in the air such force he almost lost his balance on his chair, "-unbelievably humungous dicks!" Thank goodness he wasn't the type to sugarcoat but sadly at the cost of his overdramaticism. "There is no way I wasn't going to say dick in a professional capacity." He clapped his hands at his own joke, throwing his head back with a silent laugh before climbing off the leather monstrosity and walking to his side, leaning onto the desk next to him: as far as he could tell he had nothing to worry about, without so much as a stitch of distress flowing through Nero's veins, just as he'd expected. He nudged Nero in the ribs and smiled, spelling out everything he needed to know in going forward. "So, if you'd please follow me, I have to introduce you to keep them distracted while their room gets ready."

His boss gently tugged at his usual blazer for him to follow to the door. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

They both straightened, with Schaffer smoothing his uniform. "You are the best one here. If I'm being truly honest I'm thankful you volunteered instead of me having to choose someone else. You're cool, level-headed, and almost as sassy as Dante; you also bite back which is something that may throw Vergil off course." He made sure his collar was perfect, even if the contact was for his own personal benefit. "Perfect match, all the boxes ticked, and now that you've signed there's no going back."

Nero had definitely caught on, confidently grabbing at the forearms at work and looking Schaffer dead in the eye, flipping to deviant mode in preparation for his psyche meeting the twins he'd be in charge of. "Then it's your job to make sure they can handle me."

"Oh, they can, just not in the way you're thinking." The owner moved quickly to his door, holding it open for his star of the show. "Shall we? They're waiting for you at the bar."


End file.
